Niña  Mujer
by AnnyDayy
Summary: Brennan es una chica que acaba de cumplir 18 años, Seeley es un hombre rico que fue abandonado por su novia después de un fallido intento de matrimonio. la vida de ambos se ve cruzada cuando los mejores amigos de ambos deciden llevarles de fiesta.
1. 1 prologo

Bueno esta historia es un tanto distinta a las demás de Brennan y Booth, aquí ella no será nuestra amada antropóloga forense, si no un chica como muchas de nosotras. Seeley no es nuestro sexy agente del FBI, si no un rico hombre de negocio que tiene un deseo, ser padre. Bueno espero que disfruten y si no es así perdón y gracias por haberse tomado las molestias de leer. Bueno estos personajes pertenecen a FOX y a nuestro "querido" HART HANSON. bye

* * *

**capitulo 1 - Prologo -**

Sentado en su codiciada silla, Intentaba apartar de su mente las últimas palabras de la mujer que amo durante cinco longos anos. _**"¿Qué quieres qué?... Estás loco Seeley… definitivamente se acabo… no voy a ceder a esta estupidez… se acabo"**_, si, estas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer de la vida de él. Suspiro frustrado decidido a olvidarse de todo y volver al trabajo. Los papeles delante de él le entretuviera un largo tiempo, la empresa estaba aumentando sus fronteras y si jugaba bien sus cartas pronto llegaría al mercado internacional. El sonido de la puerta le hizo levantar la vista, delante de él una mujer morena de piernas largas y cuerpo esbelto hizo notar su presencia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde Seeley?

Pregunto, sin mírale a la cara, entretenida con los papeles en sus manos. Camile Soraya sin duda era una mujer como pocas en el mundo. Tenía una hija de tan solo siete años, Michelle Soraya, su marido era un experto médico cirujano, de alguna forma, él creía que, era un hombre más que afortunado pues Cam, como todos la decía, era una mujer muy enamorada de su esposo.

- ¿Qué haces tú tan tarde aquí camile?

Pregunto con una sonrisa fingida. Cam que era, sin menor duda, su mejor amiga pudo notar la pisca de tristeza en el hombre delante de ella. Puso unos papeles en el escritorio del hombre y se sentó en la silla delante de este.

- ¿aun sigues pensando en lo que paso?

- ¿cómo olvidarlo Cam?_ confesó en desespero flotándose el rostro cansado_ nunca me he sentido tan rastrero

- vamos, Seeley, no es para tanto. Habas como si Rebeca fuese la primera mujer que te abandonara

Si había una cosa que odiar en camile, esta era una, esta sonrisa que ponía cuando tenía la razón era lo que él más odiaba en ella, pero también la que más sincera le hacía. Se relajo en la silla dejando fluir el silencio entre ambos hasta nuevamente este ser cortado por la puerta. _**"Es que nadie en esta empresa sabía que significaba "déjenme en paz""**_

- gran B tengo los informes de contabilidad y lo extractos bancarios de las cuentas de suiza

El hombre que acababa de entra se podría decir que era su mejor pero también su peor amigo. Jack Hodgins, era un hombre soltero, y como no mujerengo, su brazo derecho en la empresa y junto con Cam su mejor amigo.

- Jack déjalo para mañana_ camile se levantó con sutileza recogiendo los papeles que Seeley leía anteriormente_ Seeley sigue deprimido por lo de Rebeca

- esto no es verdad Cam… solo aun estoy asimilándolo

Se notaba su desdicha en la forma que hablaba provocando así la risa a Jack y a Cam que asienten forzosamente.

- claro, gran B, solo lo asimilas

- Jack no empieces tú también

- ¡oh!, gran B, tiene que admitirlo fue el pedido de matrimonio más horrible que un hombre podría haber dicho

- intenté se razonable y romántico exponiendo lo que necesitaba con sinceridad

Chillo Booth exasperado.

- sí, muy razonable. Déjame recordar que mirar a una mujer enfadada y decirle "quiero un hijo para seguir mis pasos en la empresa, así que, quiero que te cases conmigo" no es demasiado romántico

Dijo riéndose de su amigo y jefe. Cam, que aun permanecía en la sala, luchaba para conté la risa, ante en la interpretación de su amigo Jack, del pedido de matrimonio hecho por Seeley.

- de verdad, Seeley, a veces eres muy poco romántico

- esto, reíos de la desgracia de los demás. Pero haber si recordareis esto cuando me buscáis pidiendo aumento en vuestro salario

- eh… tranquilo gran B, solo comentamos…pero_ Jack miro a Seeley con un mirada estrecha_ que te aparece unas copas y una p… chica para eliminar el estrés

- no, Jack, no voy a salir contigo a estos sitios depravados en los que te metes, tengo trabajo que hacer

Refunfuñó moviendo unos papeles sobre la mesa.

- Seeley de esta vez Jack tiene razón, no en los de las putas_ advirtió al ver la cara de pervertido del subdirector_ pero tienes que salir, unas copas para distraerte, te quitaría todo este peso del rechazo de Rebeca

- ves hasta Cam dice que tengo la razón, así que, a levantarse que hoy vamos de copas

La alegría de Jack hizo sonreír a Seeley, no una sonrisa feliz pero si una que demostraba que la noche iba a ser una de las peores de su vida.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Una adolecente de pelo largo y ondulado, de curvas finas y de piel bronceada esperaba a su amiga salir del cuarto de baño, la cual hacia horas que estaba allí.

- ¡oh! Vamos Tempe… legaremos en el pub muy tarde y quiero ver el show de estríper

La voz de la chica imploraba porque su amiga saliera de donde estaba.

- Ángela no voy a salir con estas pintas, parezco una puta

- se dice chica de compañía, y vamos no debes estar tan mal, ven déjame verte

Pidió sentándose en su cama mirando con su estrecha mirada hacia el baño. La puerta se abrió mostrando a otra adolecente de pelo corto castaño con sus bella curvas marcadas por un corsé negro y una falda gris, que podía medir menos que una palma, y sus piernas longas esbelticas que ganaban mas elegancia con los finos tacones negros.

- ¿Qué? ¿Contenta?

Chillo apoyando las manos en la cintura. Ángela sonrió picara haciendo estremecer a Temperance.

- cariño estas perfecta_ salto de la cama animadamente_ un poco mas de rímel y serás como una gata de la noche

- no sé lo que significa esto, pero tengo la impresión de que no es nada bueno

-¡oh! Temperance no seas tonta, tienes dieciocho años recen cumplidos, debes salir, además me lo prometiste

- pero no puedo salir por ahí desnuda Ángela

Apunto a sus senos que case parecían saltar de dentro de su apretado corsé

- cariño esto es un top ¿ok? Y lo vas a llevar tanto como yo, veras como cuando un filetes se aproxime de ti me lo agradecerás

- pensé que íbamos a conocer chicos y no a comer, además soy vegetariana

Reprocho. Ángela le miro con enfado unos segundos y sonrió. No había quien pudiera comprender a Temperance Brennan, era una chica alegre, le gustaba meterse en los estudios y desde que la conoció, en la calle junto a la universidad de ciencias humanas, nunca había hablado nada de su pasado y tampoco se lo pregunto.

- vamos es tarde y he marcado con un amigo

- ¡Ángela! Me dijiste que vendrías conmigo, ahora tendré que hacer la vela contigo y este tú amigo

- es sujeta vela, y no voy con él, pero le he pedido que nos lleve a los círculos altos de la ciudad, ya sabes dónde se esconde los bombones ricos

Dijo sonriendo picara y empujando a su amiga para fuera de la casa.

* * *

finalizado el capitulo uno, se que no dice mucho del fic, pero espero que me pongas sus criticas, perdón por los errores de ortografía y gracia bonesfan


	2. 2 recordando el pasado

buen este es el capítulos dos. Una aclaración rápida: aquí sabrán la edad de Seeley, puede que penséis que es mucha diferencia, pero no lo es, es la misma cantidad de años que tienen de diferencia David y Emily (teniendo en cuenta que David cumple en mayo y Emy en octubre), así que si soñamos tanto con ellos dos juntos sin importarnos sus anitos creo que tan poco tendrá mucha importancia aquí ¿o si?

gracias por los Review y espero que les agrade la continuación. bye

* * *

cap...2 _**- Recuerdos pasados -**_

* * *

Odiaba los sonidos de las discotecas que frecuentaba Jack, eran sin duda los sitios más rastreros de la alta sociedad. Hombres casados, con hijos o sin ellos, iban a estos sitio en busca de un polvo de una noche, con una borracha muchacha que le cobraba una miseria a cambio de darle placer por unas horas. Llevaba tan solo media hora sentado en la barra y ya se habían acercado como unas cinco mujeres a ofrecerle sus servicios. Bebía un trago tras otro sabiendo que en algún momento cogería a una de las muchachas y la levaría a un sucio hotel donde usurparía de ella hasta olvidarse quien era, mismo sabiendo que el día siguiente se sentiría el peor de los hombres. Otro trago le paso por la garganta quemándolo por dentro, y mas una vez pensaba en ella, en Rebeca, en cinco años compartidos y en su fallido intento de tener un hijo suyo. En sus veinte seis años nunca se había sentido tan mal por el rechazo de una mujer, bueno una nunca le había rechazado. Suspiro poniéndose otra copa, una más de la larga noche.

- Ángela, todos me están mirando

La voz de una chica tras suya le hizo gracia, en un sitio como lo que estaba las chicas eran como comida delante de un mendigo, segundos después vio como esta se apoyaba de su lado con los brazos cruzado.

- ¡oh! Brennan, mira a este sitio, los tíos están buenos, no son como los del campus, venga cariño

- no Ángela_ chillo pero su amiga puso una cara de apenada _**"¿Por qué diablos ella siempre pone esta cara cuando sabe que no puedo negarle?"**__ ok… bebo algo para darme ánimos y voy ¿vale?

- vale, si es así te espero arriba ¿ok?

De una forma o de otra una cosa que Temperance sabía era que nunca podría dejar de ser persuadida por Ángela, en todas las discusiones, siempre, ¿Quién salía ganadora? Pues Ángela, era horrible la forma en que la ganaba hasta en las cosas más simples. Se apoyo en la barra y suspiro, tenía un examen para entrar en la universidad de medicina forense dentro de dos días y Ángela le hacía ir a un pub donde todos los hombres parecían comerla con la mirada. Jugueteo con la cinta que tenía su corsé y volvió a suspirar.

- pensé que mujeres como tú les gustase que los hombre le mirase

La voz de un hombre borracho sonó de su lado haciéndola extraña la forma desdichada en que hablaba.

- no sé de qué mujeres habla, pero, desde luego, yo no soy una de ella

- ya… ¿quieres beber? Has dicho a tu amiga que ibas a bebe pero llevas un largo tiempo jugando con tú ropa

Le sonrió, sin duda el alcohol está haciendo efecto. La mujer frunció el entrecejo mirándole intrigada.

- ¿acaso eres unos de estos pervertidos que ponen cosas en las bebidas de las chicas para después obligarlas a tener relaciones sexuales contra su voluntad? Porque si es así no funcionara conmigo

Confeso seria mente. El hombre la miro perdido_**"el alcohol debería estar caducado o esa mujer está loca" **_pensó sonriendo.

- ¡droga! Me has pillado

Dijo divertido.

- no veo la gracia en este tipo de confesión ¿sabes que podría llamarle a la policía?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! era una broma ¿ok? Solo para hacerte sonreír

Confeso horrorizado por los pensamientos de la chica.

- oh, si es así acepto la oferta

- ¿Qué?

- me has preguntado si quería beber, pues si, lo quiero

Le sonrió amigable. El hombre la encaro pensativo antes de volverse hacia el camarero y pedir una copa. Lleno esta y la suya de un contenido transparente y se lo entrego.

- brindemos

-¿por el que?

- pues_ pensó un poco ante la mirada curiosa de la mujer_ por los amigos… no, no por las mujeres… no, mejor por destino

- yo no creo en el destino

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo no? No me digas que no crees en dios

-no

- ¿estás segura? Porque dios castiga los ateos_ declaro mirándola serio. La mujer inclino la cabeza sin comprende_ vale_ suspiro_ bueno, pues brindemos por el nada

- así no deberías brindar, es ilógico brindar por el nada

- vale, pues no brindemos ¡ok! Tomemos ambos este veneno y ya esta

Concluyo tragándose todo el contenido de una sola vez. La mujer le miro intrigada por lo que dijo pero tomo el líquido rápidamente.

- ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?

Chillo al sentir el gusto del líquido que paso quemando por su garganta.

- tequila ¿Qué creíste que era? ¿Agua?_ ironizo. Ella lo encaro asqueada_ ¡oh! ¿Nunca bebiste tequila?

-no

Respondió intentando parar el ardo de su garganta. _**"¿de dónde viene esta chica?"**_ Pensó al ver lo sonrojada que estaba ella por el líquido y por la vergüenza de no haber bebido nunca. Sonrió tranquilo y le extendió la mano

- me llamo Seeley

- Brennan

- bonito nombre

Sonrió pícaro y ella se sonrojo

- esto es un de los cumplidos más viejos que hay

- pero es verdad_ le sonrió seductor aproximándose mucho a ella_ ¿quieres otro trago?

- ¿de veneno?

Pregunto ladeando la cabeza. Seeley sonrió, no sabía si era el efecto del alcohol pero aquella chiquita le hacía gracia, además, era más hermosa que las demás mujeres de aquel sitio.

-claro ¿de que si no?

Susurro contra los labios de ella y la vio estremecer. Se aparto y volvió a llenar el vaso de tequila, dando el de ella y cogiendo el suyo, volvieron a beber una y otra vez. Desde el alto una feliz muchacha daba saltos y volteretas que se veían ofuscados por los estridentes ritmos de la música del local.

-¿Ángela?

La muchacha se detuvo en seco sus conmemoraciones y miro asustada al dueño de aquella voz.

- ¿Hodgins?... ¡Hodgins!

Se lanzo sobre el hombre abrazándolo con alegría. El hombre la estrecho en sus brazos sonriendo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿No vendrás a echarte un novio?

- ¡oh! ¿Por quién me tomas señor Cantilever ?

Replico divertida. El hombre negó mirándola de arriba abajo.

- se ve que no has cambiado… estas hermosa como siempre

-se ve que tú no has cambiado, sigues siendo el mismo mujeriego de siempre

Ambos se rieron.

- pero dime ¿Qué te trae por los altos mundos sola?

- no estoy sola, vine con una amiga y creo que acaba de coger al mejor hombre de este sitio

- pues no la veo de mi lado así que dudo que sea el mejor

- ah, Jack, siempre eres el menos modesto de las fiestas

Le reprocho sarcástica antes que ambos empezasen a reírse.

- pero ¿Quién es tú amiga? ¿La conozco?

- no es de tú tipo

Respondió rápidamente poniéndose seria. Jack sonrió pícaro por sus celos inmediatos, esto le hacía recordar cuando se entero que él tenía novia, y peor, que estaban comprometidos, si bien que era un compromiso extraño ya que en aquella época, con solo diecinueve años, ya era el más solicitado en las camas de las universitarias y no se negaba a ninguna de ellas.

- ¿así que sabes cómo son mi tipo?

Se aproximo a ella enlazándola por la cintura. Ángela se mordió los labios, la última vez que había ido a la cama con Jack había sido una de sus mejores y una de las peores experiencias, mejor porque el sexo fue increíble y peor porque después supo que estaba comprometido.

- creo que Sabrina era tú tipo

Jack la soltó disgustado.

- no me recordé a esta zorra, la cogí con dos tíos en mi cama

- ops… no lo sabía, lo lamento

- no te preocupes, lo único malo de esto fue que tú desapareciste del mapa ¿cuánto tiempo?

- tenia quince años Jack, sabes que me había enamorado de ti, no me juzgue por desaparecer al dame cuenta que para ti solo era el segundo plato o más bien uno de los segundos.

- no es culpa mía que las mujeres se derrumbaban a mis pies y tampoco de estoy juzgando por alejase de mi en aquella época, solo digo que cinco años son mucho sin ver tú adorable sonrisa ¿Cuántos tienes ahora? ¿Veinte?

- sabes que si, si hay una cosa que las mujeres no se quejan de ti, es lo cuidadoso que eres con las fechas, principalmente cuando crees que las has preñado

Jack sonrió soberbiamente y se arrimo a ella.

- ¿me vas a decir quién es tú amiga?

Ángela le fulmino con la mirada unos segundos antes de apuntar hacia la barra.

-Es aquella que esta ligando con el hombre de camisa azul

Hodgins siguió la dirección de su mano y sus ojos casen salen de su órbita al ver a Seeley y la amiga de Ángela bastante pegados.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene tu amiga?

Pregunto asustado pues su jefe y amigo tenía fama de ser poco delicado con las mujeres que encontraba en los bares.

- dieciocho, pero no te preocupes ella sabe cuidase

Respondo sencillamente. Jack miro nuevamente y vio como Seeley salía de manos dadas con la chica _**"vamos Jack la chica es muy grandota, sabrá virarse sola, ademas tienes a una exuberante mujer a tú lado"**_ pensó antes de girarse nuevamente hacia Ángela y atraerla a centímetros de sí.

- Angy ¿que tal si te invito a una copa y así recordar los viejos tiempo?

La mordió la boca demostrando lo que deseaba recordar. Angela se relamió los labios y sonrió atrayéndolo para besarle, pues tenía las mismas ganas que él de recordar sus anteriores encuentros.


	3. 3 No soy una niña

Bueno, gracias por los comentarios... me agrada que estén gustando... gracias por leer y que disfruten...

* * *

**Cap...3 No soy una niña**

El frio de las noches de Washington los cogió a ambos desprevenidos. Seeley la llevaba de la mano, más bien la arrastraba, hacia su coche. Ella solo le seguía sonriendo por los efectos del alcohol.

- sely… ¿adónde me llevas?

Pregunto riéndose mientras que este parecía desesperado por llegar a su coche.

- ¿adónde crees que te llevo?

Pregunto sin mirarla.

- a hacer sexo_ sentencio con voz de niña. Seeley la miro y esta le sonrió_ sely ¿desde cuándo tienes un hermano?

Pregunto mirando al lado de él. Seeley la encaro confuso hasta que percibió porque decía.

- no tengo un hermano, es el efecto del alcohol.

- pues tú hermano es más guapo

-¿oh si?

- si_ le sonrió viendo que se acercaba a ella. Seeley la cogió por la cintura encarándola con una sonrisa picara y Brennan paro de sonreír al sentirlo tan próximo a ella_ ¿me vas a besar sely?

- ¿quieres que lo haga?

Le susurró contra la boca de ella haciéndola estremecer ante la roca voz de él.

- s...

Su último susurro se vio cortado por el contacto caliente de los labios del hombre. Tan solo con un roce originó una delicada descarga eléctrica. Seeley acarició tiernamente los labios de ella con los suyo, buscado un oportunidad para que aquello fuera a más, y la encontró, cuando sutilmente la chica gimió entre abriendo los labio. Brennan sintió como una ágil lengua invadió su boca y con desespero recorrió cada centímetro de ella. Seeley abrió los ojos levemente al sentir como la chica reaccionaba a su beso, _**"¿Qué sensación extraña es esta? ¿Qué tiene esta chica?" **_Se pregunto al verse totalmente envuelto en el dulce néctar de la boca de ella. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y la apretó en contra suya, sabiendo que aquel beso no iba a durar mucho mas.

- vamos a mi coche… te llevare de aquí

Susurró con la frente pegada a la de ella. La chica le miro aun sin aire por el beso.

-no_ se separo bruscamente. Seeley la miro extrañado, podría jurar que le había gustado el beso, ¿entonces porque se recusa a ir con él?_ estas borracho

- creerme, estoy mejor que a ti

Replico cogiéndola nuevamente por la cintura antes que se cayera con aquellos finos tacones. Brennan le miro sonriendo y le beso la comisura de los labios.

- es mejor coger un taxi_ se separo y se giro dándole la espalda_ no me subiré al coche con un borracho

Replico proponiéndose a buscar un taxi. Seeley sonrió y se quedo mirando, case no se sostenía sobre sus talones, pero mismo así era más exuberante que cualquiera otra allí presente. Camino hacia ella intentando cogerla antes que se cayera o chocara en contra de algo.

- woo_ la enlazo por la cintura _ más de espacio que los taxis están del otro lado

Le sonrió pícaro. La mujer le miro seria pero al reconocerlo exhibió una de sus mejores sonrisas. Fue fácil encontrar taxi en aquella zona de Washington pero el difícil fue hacer comprender al taxista cubano que querían ir al The Jefferson Hotel. Tan solo diez minutos en taxi, fue necesario para estar delante del lujoso lugar. Seeley dirigió la vista a su acompáñate, que se veía deslumbrada con el sitio, se quitó su abrigo se lo paso a la chica que lo acepto de buen grado. La cogió por la cintura y se la llevo despacio hacia dentro, sin dejar de distinguir las miradas de las personas a su alrededor. Se paro delante del mostrador y seriamente pidió una habitación.

- lo lamento señor pero no nos queda habitaciones

La voz chillona del recepcionista y su sonrisa falsa le desagradaran al instante a Seeley. Soltó a Temperance y abrió la cartera quitando de ella cuatro billetes de quinientos dólares. Las tiro sobre el mostrador, sonriendo irónicamente al recepcionista mientas volvió a enlazar por la cintura su acompáñate.

- ¿crees que es el suficiente?... O tengo que llamar a mi tío Tom Jefferson Booth para que despida a la escoria de su hotel

Sonrió al ver el recepcionista palidecer delante de él.

- la suite presidencial está libre señor Booth, puede subió con su acompañante, es un gusto tenerle en nuestro hotel

El hombre tremía ante la mirada seria de Seeley. Cogió la tarjeta de la suite y salió tirando de una asombrada Temperance hacia el ascensor. Brennan le miraba inquietada mientras que él miraba serio hacia las portas del ascensor, desde que habían entrado allí seguían ambos en la misma posición.

- ¿pregúntalo?

La voz de Seeley cortó el silencio. La mujer enrojeció, al saber que él la veía mirarlo, y agacho la mirada.

- ¿Quién eres?

Susurro temerosa. Seeley la miro de reojo, su rostro estaba rojizo y parecía asustada.

- solo soy un hombre con poder

Dijo como si aquello fuera algo malo. Ella entono los ojos y se puso delante de él.

- Significa que eres un mafioso

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿De dónde sacas estas cosas?_ suspiro asustado por los pensamientos de la mujer_ soy rico… pero esto creo que ya lo sabes

-¿dices por la cantidad de dinero que levabas en la cartera?

- no, aquello es el mínimo… digo que soy rico… millonario_ la mujer fruncía cada vez más el entrecejo_ ¿nunca me has visto en la tele?

- no tengo tele

- el periódico entonces

- solo leyó cosas anteriores a la primera guerra mundial

Replico orgullosa. Seeley trago en seco _**"¿Quién diablos es esta chica? ¿Y de donde la han sacado? Porque si hay más de ella sin duda el mundo está perdido"**_ pensó encarándola estupefacto. El ascenso se detuvo atrayendo la atención de los dos hacia la puerta. Seeley se curvo señalando que saliera y la acompaño a pasos lentos. Cruzaran el largo pasillos y adentraran un una de las habitación, más bien una casa, había en la entrada un salón con dos enormes sofás blancos, una tele case mayor que ella, al lado una pequeña cocina, como si en un hotel lo fuese a necesitar, al final de todo estaba la habitación, separada con una pared de cristales coloridos del resto de la instancia, al lado lo que se suponía ser el baño, sin duda un sitio acogedor para un pareja. Seeley la vio observar todo con la mirada fascinada, estaba seguro que era la primera vez que ella estaba en un sitio como aquel.

-¿te gusta?

Pregunto en el oído de ella mientras se dedicaba a quitarle el abrigo de sobre sus finos hombros.

- si_ sonrió hacia él como una niña que acababa de ganar un juguete nuevo_ ¿vamos a hacer sexo aquí?

Su pregunta fue case inocente, mismo que las palabras no tuviera nada de inocente en ella. Seeley sonrió al ver lo excitada que estaba, se aproximo seductoramente a reclamar sus labios. Al principio fue un beso calmado pero tan pronto él sintió unos finos brazos rodeándole el cuello se animó a buscar más. Una seductora danza empezó a ser hecha a medida de ambos intentaban buscar un sitio donde apoyarse, primer un mueble luego el marco de la puerta hasta que por fin chocaran con espaciosa cama. Temperance gimió cuando las manos del hombre desenlazaron las cintas del corsé haciéndolo caer pesadamente en el suelo. Seeley disfrutaba de los murmurios de la chica, los cuales atenuaba uno tras otro con sus besos. Parecía no quiere deshacer de la boca de la muchacha, pero si solo con la boca de ella lo traía loco, no podía más que esperar que todo su cuerpo fuera dado con la misma dulzura, llevando lo mucho mas allá del proprio inferno. Beso el cuello de ella deleitándose con el aroma de rosas, sintiendo como cada sitio que besaba era increíblemente caliente. Temperance arqueo al apreciar los labios, que antes le habían quitado el aire, ahora disfrutaban enviándole sensaciones desde las puntas de sus senos. Subió las manos por el cuerpo de él intentando buscar algo de firmeza y más adherencia a los tortuosos movimientos de él. Seeley al sentir su desespero volvió a su boca reclamándola con fervor a la vez que se quitaba la camisa, ¿ella quería más de él? ¡Pues tendría todo! Recostó suavemente la chica sobre la cama, contemplando como su cuerpo agitado que luchaba por mantener la cordura de sus actos _**"es preciosa" **_pensó al ver como el cuerpo de ella buscaba su contacto y sin querer hacerla espera se fue acostando poco a poco sobre ella. El cuerpo de ambos dispensaban llamas agradables al quemarse, tan agradables que las ropas cohibían la ebullición espontánea de la pareja. Brennan arqueo dejándolo quitarla la última prenda que tenia, su cuerpo parecía esta poseído por algo mayor que ella misma y por más que quisiera no podía parar. Gimió en alto tono al sentir toda anatomía del hombre sobre ella, su respiración se volvió más que irregular, en segundos, y falló al sentir un fino dolor cuando el hombre intento hacerla de él.

- para

Un susurro ahogadamente. Seeley congelo al instante en que la oyó susurrar, sintió el cuerpo de ella tremer y sus piernas cerrasen impidiéndolo proseguí.

-¿Qué pasa?

Pregunto con una mirada opacada por el adelanto de placer. Brennan suspiro mirándolo con aprensión.

- ¿podemos ir más despacio?

Suspiro avergonzadamente. Seeley clavo la mirada en ella, aquellos ojos azules parecían implorar por algo que solo pudo comprender cuando ella agacho la mirada evitándolo. Suspiro pesadamente intentando con todas las fuerzas contenerse ante la excitación que tenía en cima, inhaló y exhaló un par de veces hasta que se giro hacia un lado saliendo completamente de encima de la chica. Brennan tremió como si el acto de él le hubiera quitado todo el calor del cuerpo, miro al hombre que segundos antes le quemaba la piel con las manos y lo vio sentarse en la cama. Era sin duda el hombre más hermoso que había visto nunca, tenia los hombros anchos y definidos, tan definidos como su pecho que antes había podido tocar, era como el torso del belvedere tan auténticamente atlético que estaba segura que tenia a un autentico macho alfa a su lado. Sonrió ante su mente pecaminosa, pero al darse cuenta que el bello torso se levantaba de la cama, paró de sonreír y se sentó mirándolo dudosa.

- ¿Qué haces?

Pregunto insegura al verle levantado y con los calzones puestos. El hombre no la miro solo empezó a andar dispuesto a salir de allí. Brennan se incorporo rápidamente, cogió una bata que tenia al lado de la cama y salió tras él.

-es que no me escuchas ¿adónde vas?

Pregunto cogiéndolo del brazo para que la diera atención. Seeley bufo y se soltó.

- voy a prepararte café y llamar un taxi para llevarte a casa

Respondió fríamente. Brennan se quedo parada unos segundos viéndolo alejarse hasta la pequeña cocina, sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas al comprender las intenciones de él.

-¿Por qué?

Pregunto conteniendo la rabia y las lágrimas, sabía que él hacia el mismo que todos los que estaban a su alrededor: librase de ella, como si fuera la cosa más horrenda que existiera en la tierra. Seeley la miro extrañado su tono de voz.

-¿Por qué? ¡Porque si!

- esto no es una repuesta ¿acaso no te gusto?

Un sollozo salió sin permiso de los labios de ella haciendo con que Seeley se asustara.

- ¡eh!_ se aproximo corriendo a ella y la cogió por los hombros, odiaba ver a las mujeres llorando y odiaba aun mas cuando era él lo que provocaba su lloro_ eres preciosa ¿ok? Solo que eres una niña

- yo no soy una niña

- ¿ah no?_ pregunto retóricamente viéndola arquear las cejas extrañada_ mira yo no… yo no soy de estos hombres… yo no salgo por ahí desvirgando a niñas como tú

Seriamente se separo de ella dispuesto a marca a un taxi y certificase de que ella llegara san y salva a casa. Brennan inflo los mofletes enfadada por ser tratada como una estúpida niña.

-¡yo no soy una niña!

Replico con rabia. Seeley se giro al oírle gritar.

- ¡ah! ¿No eres? Pues en este momento te compotas como una ¿Y cuántos años tienes? ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis?

- tengo dieciocho

Objetivo irritada. Seeley suspiro intentando mantener la calma.

- mira no te quise ofender, solo quiero hacer lo correcto ¿ok? Tus padres deben estar preocupados y yo no…

- yo no tengo padres

Interrumpió ella con una voz melancólica. Seeley sintió como le oprimían el corazón _**"¿pero qué carajo me pasa?" **_Se pregunto viéndola con ternura y lleno de ganas de abrazarla y protegerla, pero no podía tenía que apártala de él porque su cuerpo podría ser muy resistente, pero a pesar de todo era un hombre, un hombre con instintos.

- llamaré el taxi

Fue el ultimo que dijo cuando se dispuso a caminara hacia el teléfono.

* * *

¡oh! pobre Tempe va a ser mandada a casa... Seeley tiene que ser muy fuerte, muy pocos harían lo que él esta haciendo

**bueno, gracias por leer mis locura y bye**


	4. 4 hermosa  5 soy quien no soy

**hola, hoy pondré lo que serian dos capítulos, puede que sea un aburrimiento leer pero es que me voy de vacaciones y no puedo actualizara hasta dentro de dos semanas, así que para compensar les pongo dos capítulos ¿ok? gracias por los comentarios y espero que disfruten del fic mientras yo disfruto de mis vacaciones...bye**

* * *

**Capitulo 4- Hermosa -**

_- central de taxistas_

La voz de una mujer sonó del otro lado de la línea. Seeley respiro hundo y costosamente intentando evitar escuchar la voz en su interior que, desagraciadamente, gritaba porque apagara el teléfono y tomara por suya aquella impetuosa chica. _**"agr… venga Seeley es una niña, mismo que sea tan extremadamente seductora y dulce, con estés mofletes rozados y la píele blanca y suave y… agrrr… para de viaja Seeley y concéntrate de mandar a esta pequeña a su casa" **_se recrimino antes de responderle a la mujer.

- hola necesito un taxi para el hotel…

- ¡YO QUIERO TENER SEXO!

Seeley se giro asustado al oír la voz de su acompañante, y al verla pensó que acabaría muerto del corazón _**"¿Por qué mierda tenía que ser tan maravillosamente hermosa y tan terca a la vez?"**_ Pensó al verla con la bata desabrochada mostrándole su perfecto cuerpo a él.

- ¿Qué... Qué?

Balbuceó sintiendo como su cuerpo se retorcía por contener las ganas de tener a la chica pegada a sí.

- he decidido que quiero tener sexo con un hombre experimente que me enseñe a disfrutar del verdadero placer.

Replico segura de sí misma. Seeley trago duramente toda la saliva que se acumulo en su boca al babear por aquel perfecto cuerpo femenino.

- pero… pero eres…

- no me digas que soy una niña_ advirtió aproximándose a él seductoramente_ he pasado días pensándolo y he llegado a una conclusión, extremadamente razonada, de que quiero tener sexo con un hombre y tú eres un hombre, y al juzgar por tú cuerpo calculo que seas un macho alfa con instintos salvajes que me podrían ayudar en mi aprendizaje por el mundo del sexo.

Observo seriamente. Seeley se perdió en lo de macho alfa, quedando totalmente enmarañado en las palabras y en la bella vista de la mujer, hasta que escucho una voz chillona en el teléfono que aun sostenía próximo al oído.

_-señor ¿Qué hotel? ¿Señor?_

- e… e… el hotel es…

- Sely ¿has escuchado lo que te he dicho? Quiero tener se…

No pudo seguir su reclamo ya que Seeley le tapo la boca con la mano.

- te escuche… solo que_ suspiro quito la mano de la boca de ella_ deberías buscar a un chaval que te complazca

- quiero un hombre experimente, si quisiera a un niño no estaría aquí

Refuto. Seeley sonrió ante su certeza.

- esto no se hace así pequeña, eres joven y mereces que te hagan al amor

- yo no creo en el amor

Objetó. Seeley la encaro en silencio contemplando el énfasis con el cual había pronunciado tales agravios, para una niña de tan poca edad. Pudo ver en los tajantes ojos azules un dolor profundo que parecía consumirla, pero también una pasión tan elocuente que lo estaba tentando a cometer la locura de su vida, llevar a aquella pequeña terca al cielo del lujuria. Soltó de pronto el teléfono para atraer a la mujer próximo a si, sujetándola por la cintura y por la nuca, disfrutando del gemido que soltó al choca su pelvis en la de ella.

- espero que estés muy segura de ello, porque yo no

Susurro en la boca de ella. Temperance contemplo como la voz de él era roca y como su cuerpo parecía mucho más ardiente que ante.

- estoy absolutamente s…

Su respuesta se quedo a medias cuando los cálidos de él chocaran con los suyos dando inicio a un beso lleno de… _**"¿amor? ¿Podría ser amor? no puede ser, Seeley, es solo una niña, una preciosa niña, que solo con mirar dan ganas de esconderla, egoístamente, para sí, y no deja que nunca nadie pueda herirla, tan profundamente, como las heridas gravadas en sus ojos"**_. Le deslizo la bata por los hombros teniendo así acceso a toda la escultura femenina, saboreando la boca que ahora parecía más decidida que antes, más dulce. Tiró del cuerpo de ella para arriba buscando mas fricción y obtuvo cuando esta le rodeo con sus esbeltas pernas por la cintura _**"¡oh dios! iba a cometer la locura del siglo, pero sin duda la más placentera" **_pensó mientras caminaba de volta a la habitación. Brennan arqueo al sentir su cuerpo reposando en las frías mantas de la cama, sabía que de esta vez no había volta a tras, pero tan poco la quería. El hombre sobre ella se alejó por unos segundos y fue como perder la tierra, pero cuando volvió tuvo la certeza de que su celebro estaba en blanco. Elevó la pelvis contra él pero se sintió reprimida por las fuertes manos del hombre.

- tranquila… no quiero que te duela_ susurro contra los labios de ella antes de besarle con pasión sintiendo como ambos se volvían descontrolados tanto por el tortuoso calor generado por sus cuerpos como por la gran exigencia de ambas carnes_ quiero que me mires ¿ok?_ gimió en lo oído de ella antes de levantar la mirada y depararse con los ojos azules sobresaltados de deseo. Sonrió levemente al contemplar sus mejillas rozadas contrastando enormemente con sus piel_ eres preciosa_ no puedo evitar comentar viendo como ella se volvía mas roja_ quiero que me digas si te duele ¿lo harás verdad?_ ella asintió sin quitar la mirada de los profundos ojos castaños de él, podía jurar que nunca había visto unos ojos tan castaños y tan brillosos. Se concentro en aquel brillo, jamás un hombre le había mirado con aquel espantoso brillo en los ojos, tan espantoso como desconocido, pero también cálido, tan cálido que se sentía totalmente segura bajo aquella mirada_ ¿Cómo te sientes?

El susurro de él la hizo despertarse y mirarle sin comprender sus palabras

- ¿Qué?

- si te dolió

Pregunto obviamente mismo que ella siguiera mirándolo sin comprender, hasta que él apunto con la mirada hacia abajo haciéndola tremer al darse cuenta que él estaba dentro de ella. Gimió relajadamente y lo encaro.

- ¿ya está?... ¿es solo esto?

Pregunto confusa sintiendo extrañas sensaciones su vientre. Seeley la miro detenidamente y sonrió _**"¿como en los días de hoy una chica puede llegar a ser tan desentendida del mundo?"**_ se pregunto viéndola con ternura.

- no… esto es solo el principio

Susurro contra los labios de ella haciendo con que su cálido aliento la incentivara a arquearse. Vibro al llegar tan profundamente en ella, que juro ,al sentir la frágil membrana romperse, que jamáis volver a tocar a una chica inocente, mismo que la sensación llegara a ser la mejor que había sentido en toda su vida de amante. Besó el dulce rostro de la chica al ver una pequeña lágrima resbalarse, acababa de tomarla por suya de hacerla mujer. Brennan agarró el rostro del hombre cuando un deseo incontrolable por besarlo se apodero de ella, quería tanto la boca de él cuando quería que aquella diminuta burbuja en sus vientre se explotara. Pudo sentir los gemidos de él al deslizarse en ella y sin duda supo algo que jamás pensó que descubriría _**"Ángela es una mentirosa, esto no es toca el inferno es…"**_. Seeley la estrecho en contra suya cuando sintió que todos desaparecía, cuando el cuerpo de ella fue incentivado a enlazarlo por la cintura, con sus longas piernas, buscando alivio para el que iba a ser la experiencia de sus vida. Choco bruscamente encontrar de ella disfrutando de los murmurios incoherentes que gemía hasta que un desgarrador grito le hizo ver las estrellas junto con todas las constelaciones. Había acabado el sufrimiento. Se desplomo sobre la chica, y por unos segundos no logro ni al menos moverse, la besó incesantemente hasta tener fuerzas para girarse llevando al cuerpo de ella junto y acomodándolo entre sus brazos. Ambos necesitaban descansar, y principalmente respirar.

El pecho de él parecía exponerse lentamente al aire que inhalaba, ya hacia un tiempo que miraba a su torso desnudo pero era incapaz de mover un solo musculo con miedo a que todo fuera un mero sueño erótico. Suspiro conteniendo su propia respiración, por fin ya respiraba con normalidad, pensó que jamás volvería a respirar tranquilamente después de haber llegado a prender la respiración por lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad. Deslizo la mano por el torso de él cuando sintió un leve beso en su pelo, había notado que la estaba oliendo el pelo pero cuando la beso ahí sintió un cosquilleo extraño y una ganas de acariciarle tremendas. Seeley vio la suave mano recorriendo su pecho vagarosamente _**"se sigue así volveré a excitarme" **_pensó cuando detuvo la mano de ella y la atrajo para besar los delicados dedos. Brennan se sobresalto al ver que le cogía la mano y gimió cuando él beso sus dedos, sin la menor duda sus cuerpo se había vuelto loco ¿solo un roce y esta gimiendo? Levanto la vista y miro al hombre que le acompañaba, tenía el rostro totalmente relajado, era más apuesto así de relajado. Sonrió con una de sus mejores sonrisas siendo correspondida por otra y un leve e inesperado beso.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

La voz roca de él parecía angelical a sus sensibles oídos. Suspiro y se apoyo para mirarle mejor.

- en este momento no… no logro ser concisa el 100% para evaluar racionadamente las repercusiones del acto en mi cuerpo

Seeley sonrió al ver su cara de divagación y no resistió en atraerla para sí besándola dulcemente. Brennan se acurrucó en el cuello de él suspirando al sentir sus poros llenos del embriagador perfume masculino, perpleja por la facilidad que tenia, en este momento, de olvidarse de todo y dejarse llevar por las manos masculinas que le acariciaban lentamente el hombro.

- sely…

- ¿uh?

Respondió besándole el pelo, el perfume a flores le traía loco.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que esperar?

- ¿esperar? ¿A qué?

Pregunto buscando mirar a los tajantes ojos azules que parecían haber hecho la pregunta más obvia del mundo.

- para volver a hacerlo ¿Cuánto tenemos que esperar?

Pregunto sensatamente pero su sensatez no hizo más que hacer reír a Seeley. Las carcajadas del hombre contagiaran la habitación, como si de un viejo chiste se tratara, y solo cesaran cuando sus ojos se cruzaran con los de un ofendida muchacha, que parecía a punto de entra en llanto.

- ¡eh! ¡Eh! Muñeca perdón_ pidió besándole el rostro con devoción_ es que… ¿sabes qué? Eres la primera mujer que me hace reír en la cama

- ¿y eso qué?

-¡¿y eso qué? Sabes lo difícil que es hacer sonreír al gran Seeley

Enorgulleció viéndola hacer pucheros para la de graciosos. No tardo demasiado en estar atado a ella bebiendo delicadamente de la boca rozada, viendo como ella se dejaba caer en la cama con él sobre ella.

- ¿ya podemos hacerlo?

Pregunto entre beso. Seeley le miro con una sonrisa coqueta y le mordió el mentón.

- no es necesario ni parar si no quieres

Su voz salió mas roca y seductora de lo que imagino provocando que la mujer se entregara por completo a él. Un, dos, tres o más veces hicieron sin pararse hasta que el frágil cuerpo femenino se desplomo sobre el jadeante pecho masculino. Seeley la acurrucó en sus brazos sintiendo como luchaba por recuperar la cordura, le gustaba aquella sensación del cuerpo de ella enlazando al suyo, le recordaba que Rebeca siempre odiaba abrazarlo después de hacer el amor, siempre se giraba y nunca hacían más que una vez, ni por las mañanas cuando él amanecía excitado. Suspiro y sonrió al oírla murmura abrazándolo más fuerte, queriendo retenerlo con ella tal y como él deseaba. La apretó con cuidado y decidió acompañarla en su placentero sueño.

* * *

**capitulo 5- Soy quien no soy**

Se movió lentamente sobre la cama, intentando no despertar a la mujer que reposaba tranquilamente sobre su pecho. Hacia muchísimo tiempo que no despertaba así, tan relajado y contento. Se rasco el pecho y manoseo su anatomía que parecía bastante relajada, demasiado _**"¿pero qué mierda?"**_ toda su tranquilidad se fue por los altos cuando sintió que algo le faltaba. Giro bruscamente hacia el lado cogiendo el rostro de la mujer en sus manos.

- Brennan… pequeña despierta_ la agitaba lentamente la cabeza viendo como esta se removía incomoda_ vamos pequeña despierta

- no…

- si pequeña… venga mírame

La mujer flotó los ojos mirando soñolienta al desesperado hombre a su lado.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿me has quitado el preservativo?

Pregunto intentando tener todos los sentidos de ella atentos a su pregunta, pero no lo logro ella cerró los ojos y sonrió girándose. Soltó un bufido de desespero _**"a ver, Seeley, piensa ¿Cuántas veces hiciste? ¿Una? bueno en esta seguro que lo tenía ¿Dos? Esta también, fue ahí cuando ella pregunto porque el color rosado y dijiste que te encantaba la fresa ¿Tres? ¿Ahí lo tenía? ¿No? ¡Dios!... ¿cuatro? ¡Dios, dios! ¿Cinco? ¡Mierda!"**_ volvió a mirar a la mujer y a sacudirla.

- pará… no quiero…

Gimió soltándose de él. Seeley volvió a cogerla del rostro.

- ¿tomas pastillas?

- no uso drogas

- no digo drogas digo… déjalo

Desistió era una pregunta muy estúpida, ella era virgen hasta ayer, claro que no toma nada _**"¿entonces qué vas a hacer Seeley?"**_ pensó mirándola apenado, parecía un ángel durmiendo, si se quedaba embarazada seria un bebe precioso. **"¿en qué coño piensas hombre? Embarazara a un niña, ya no fue suficiente quitarle su virginidad sin amor y ahora le quieres arruinará la vida… ¡oh! Sin duda Seeley el de Rebeca te afecto ¡estás loco!"** le acaricio el rostro y le beso tenía que hacer algo, no ser permitiría que ocurriera nada a aquella chica. Se levanto de la cama decidido a ir por pastillas del día después, tenía que hacerla tomar las pastillas, no sabía se habían hecho sin preservativo o con él, mismo que estaba seguro de la primera opción, tenía que prevenir a la muchacha de tal cosa. Se vistió rápidamente y escribió una nota dejándola sobre cuatro cedulas de quinientos dólares. Se aproximo a la cama, apreciando la imagen de ella dormida, parecía un ángel, una niña inocente, si no fuera por el simple hecho de ver la acentuada mancha roja en las mantas de la cama podría jurar que aun era inocente. Tembló al recordar el instante en que la tomo, haciéndola perder su pureza y convirtiéndola en un mujer, una hermosa mujer.

- no te muevas de aquí pequeña

Susurro, besándola levemente en los labios, antes de irse.

Brennan se movió incomoda con un horrible sonido _**"Ángela"**_ pensó al reconocer el sonido de su móvil. Se estiró en la cama costosamente, se estaba tan bien acostado allí que no quería levantarse. Buscó con la mirada soñolienta al impertinente aparato pero el sonido parecía venir de todas las partes. Se levanto buscando en sus ropas, tirando por el alto todo lo que no parecía contener el fastidioso teléfono, pero una de las cosas que tiro cayó sobre una de las mesitas al lado de la cama derrumbando lo que había sobre ella.

- ¡oh! Mierda_ protesto viendo algunas cosas en el suelo, viajo la mirada por las cosas y vio en el medio al estridente aparato que le había quitado el sueño_ Brennan

Respondió rápidamente con miedo a que Ángela cortara, ya que hacía tiempo que sonaba. Escucho a un suspiro del otro lado que luego vino acompañado por el sonido de la voz de su mejor amiga

_-¡oh! Cariño por fin te encuentro, me has tenido preocupada ¿Dónde estás?_

¿Dónde estaba? Era una buena pregunta, a juzgar que lo último que se acordaba era de practicar sexo con Seeley_**…"Sely ¿Dónde diablos estas?"**_ pensó envolviéndose en la manta de la cama y poniéndose a buscar por la suite.

_- ¿Tempe? ¿Tempe me escuchas?_

- yo… ah… si Ángela_ balbuceo saliendo de la habitación y encontrándose con una mujer que parecía limpiar_ espera Angy… oiga… ¿Qué hace?

-¡oh!_ la mujer se giro sorprendida_ perdón señorita creí que ya había abandonado el hotel

- pues ves que no… ¿sabe si el hombre que estaba aquí conmigo se ha ido?

Pregunto confusa. La mujer bajo la mirada.

- no nos permite decir nada sobre los huéspedes señorita

- ha pasado la noche conmigo así que creo que puede responde… y solo quiero saber si se fue

Explicó conteniendo la rabia por él le haber dejado sola, después del de anoche podría al menos despedirse. La mujer la miro con algo de antipatía.

- el señor se ha ido y es mejor que usted también se vaya, aquí la gente es muy respetuosa y no les gusta que muchachas como usted estén por los pasillos del hotel.

Escupió volviendo a lo que hacía. Temperance le encaro ruborizada _**"¿Por qué le trataba así aquella mujer?"**_ se pregunto antes de volver a entrar en la habitación a por su ropa.

- _Bren ¿aun estas ahí? ¿Con quién hablas? ¿Bren?_

- estoy aquí Ángela_ respondió aguadamente_ ¿Por qué me llamas?

Pregunto vistiéndose su ropa.

_- ¿Cómo porque? Estaba preocupada, saliste con un hombre ayer en el pub y no te vi mas ¿quiero saber si…_

- cree que soy una puta...

Brennan había sacado las cosas de encina de la mesita y se había encontrado con el dinero. Sintió su corazón reprimiéndose, nunca se había sentido tan humillada, ni con todo lo que había pasado en el sistema adoptivo.

_- ¡Bren! cariño ¿Quién dijo que era una puta? ¡Brennan responde!_

Una lagrima, cargada de disgusto, bajo por sus ojos, era la primera vez en muchos años que lloraba mismo que fuera solo una lagrima. Cogió los billetes entre las manos y los arrugó apretando los labios _**"¿Por qué había pensado que era una puta? Le había dicho que no lo era, entonces ¿Por qué le había dejado aquello y se había ido sin decir nada?". **_Pensó secando bruscamente una lagrima, no debía llorar, aquello no veía en cuenta en aquel momento ya que al fin de todo se había acostado con una hombre ¿significaba esto que había conseguido lo que deseaba?. Suspiro pesadamente oyendo los gritos de su amiga, era el que menos quería oír en aquel momento, a una estérica Ángela.

- Nos vemos después Ángela

_- ¿Qué? ¿Bren? ¿Bren?_

Ya no siguió gritando, había colgado, Brennan nunca colgaba el teléfono a nadie, no así. Ángela suspiro desilusionada por no saber que le pasaba a su amiga. Brennan termino de vestirse y salió de la habitación, deparándose con la mujer que antes limpiaba acompañada del hombre que vagamente recordaba haber visto la noche anterior.

- que bien que esta lista señorita, le pido que me acompañe

Señalo la puerta, Brennan apretó el bolso en las manos y le miro enojada.

- puedo salir sola del hotel

- se que puede salir sola de cualquiera sitio, pero no queremos escándalos en nuestro hotel así que pido que me acompañes

Sonrió falsamente recibiendo de ella una fulminante mirada pero le acompaño.

Todos la miraban de arriba abajo, mientras andaba por las calles de Washington, había salido del hotel irritada con los estúpidos servicios _**"¿a caso parecía un perro o el que?"**_ pensó al repasar la forma en que le trataran. Miro al frente y vio el viejo edificio en que vivía con Ángela, desde que había venido a Washington hacia un años, suspiro melancólica antes de entrar en este. El portero del edificio le saludo con una desagradable mueca, cuando pudiera se iría de allí con su amiga pero no sin antes dale una buena paliza a aquel imbécil. Subió las escaleras despacio y se detuvo tres pisos arriba frente a una vieja puerta de madera. Volvió a suspirar antes de abrir la puerta, entrando silenciosamente con la mirada baja pero la levanto cuando oyó los pasos de su amiga delante de ella.

- ¡oh cariño!

No fue necesario decir nada para que una compasiva Ángela le recibiera de brazos abierto, se sentía horrible y necesitaba más que nunca un abrazo cariñoso. Ángela apretó como si de una hija se tratara, una hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo.

- yo… Angy...

- shhh… no te expliques… no hace falta

Las palabras de su amiga desheredarán mas llanto. Le dolía el pecho sin ni mismo saber el porqué, debería estar contenta, había hecho lo que se propuso ¿no?, se había acostado con un hombre mayor y había aprendido como era el sexo _**"¿entonces porque me siento tan mal? ¿Por qué no puedo deja de pensar en él?"**_ apretó a Ángela mas intentando controlar el llanto que iba a durar bastante.

Habían pasado tres horas desde que se había ido, estaba excitado por volver a aquella habitación y seguir degustando del cálido sabor de piel de la chica que había dejado allí. Sabía que tendía que explicara por qué había tardado, pero el gran ramo de flores le ayudarían un poco a que ella no se enfadase. Cualquiera amigo que lo viese diría que se estaba comportando como un estúpido adolecente, pero era que aquella mañana se sentía uno. Entro en el hotel y rápidamente subió en el ascensor, su corazón se disparo al caminar por el pasillo hacia la puerta de la suite _**"cálmate Seeley, ni que la fueras a pedir en matrimonio, cosa que no sería mala idea, así ya no necesitarían a las pastilla. ¡No viaja Seeley! ¡Entra ahí y disfruta! ¡Ah! y de una vez ¡para de pensar en bebes!"**_ se recrimino abriendo la puerta lentamente, si aun estaba dormida no quería despertarla con la puerta, tenía muchas formas más placenteras de despertar a una mujer. Sonrió malicioso viendo que todo estaba en silencio dentro de la suite _**"bien, le despertaré de una forma apasionada y después ya hablaremos sobre las pastilla. De esto nada Seeley la obligaras a tomarlas por el bien de ella" **_se volvió a recriminara entrando despacio en la habitación, pero para su sorpresa la cama estaba debidamente hecha y sin la mínima señal de lo que había ocurrido allí la no che anterior

- ¿Brennan? ¿Pequeña?

Dejo las flores sobre la cama extrañando que estuviera hecha con tanto esmero. Anduvo por la suite buscándola pero para su sorpresa no estaba _**"¿habrá bajado?"**_ pensó extrañado entrando nuevamente en la habitación, para volver a certificase de que de verdad no estaba allí. Suspiro cogiendo el ramo de flores de encima de la cama, donde antes había puesto, pero antes de cogerlo reparo en la basura viendo en ella la nota que antes había dejado. Se aproximo y cogió la tarjeta leyendo su propia letra:

_- bella durmiente he salido a comprarte unas pastilla y antes que piense que es droga, te digo que, no lo es… van a venir seguramente gente del hotel, son unos cabrones, así que quiero que pongas tú mejor pose de autoritaria y le tires estos billetes a la cara… se que puedes hacerlo, así te dejaran en paz hasta que yo llegue. Ass: sely. _

Arrugo la nota en la mano _**"¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo?…"**_ suspiro frustrado, lo había engañado, había entregado su virginidad por dos mil dólares _**"pequeña zorra, es una puta zorra"**_ murmuro para sí mismo antes de levantarse y salir de allí furioso. Bajo a la recepción echando humos con la tarjeta aun apretujada en su mano.

- ¿quiero saber dónde está la chica que estaba conmigo en la suite presidencial?

Interrogo frenético. El recepcionista se giro hacia él con la misma sonrisa de la noche anterior.

- no se preocupe señor Booth, la hemos pedido que desalojara y lo ha hecho muy rápidamente

Explico exhibiendo su falsa sonrisa. Seeley le miro indignado y con un arrebato de ira lo agarro de las solapas de la camisa erguiéndolo por encima del mostrador.

- ¿quiero saber dónde ha ido? ¡Ahora!

Tiro al hombre en el suelo con todas sus fuerzas viéndolo gemir por el impacto.

- no… no lo sé señor Booth… no ha pedido un taxi se ha ido andando

- ¿hace cuanto?

- más de una hora

Dijo nerviosamente. Seeley apretó el puño y volvió a cogerle por la camisa.

- ¿hacia qué lado?

- no… no lo se

Tartamudeo antes de ser nuevamente arrojado en el suelo.

- considérate en el paro por el resto de tú vida como no la encuentro, tú y todos vosotros

Señalo a todos los empleados, que estaba allí presenciando horrorizados la escena, antes de salir hacia la calle, era imposible que la encontrase y después de una hora, era más que imposible. Corrió unas cuantas cuadras intentando verla, desesperado por encontrarla _**"desiste Seeley, la zorra te ha robado además te ha hecho el idiota del año"**_ suspiro sin aire en medio a un parque. Se floto el rostro en desespero _**"vamos son solo dos mil dólares, no son nada"**_ pensó mismo sabiendo que aquel no era el motivo de su desespero _**"¿y si no se toma una pastilla? ¿Y si? No va a pasar las mujeres así no quieren un bebe, les estorba"**_ sollozó abatido sabiendo que si se quedaba embarazada y se quita a su bebe, nunca sabría de ello perdería a su hijo si ni saber si existiría.

* * *

**Ahí tenéis... espero que no tenga sido demasiado explicita con lo del sexo, es que no comprendo muy bien esto de M, T...**

**si he sido demasiado explicita por favor que me perdonéis y aviséis así paso el fic a M... lo único que no quiero es contaminar la mente de los niñs que leen el fic ¿ok?**

**gracias y hasta dentro de dos semanas**

**besos**

**bye**


	5. 6 El tiempo confirma los errores

bueno aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo... que disfrutéis...

como sabéis todos los personajes pertenecen a fox y a HH

* * *

capitulo 6: El tiempo confirma los errores

- Seeley tengo el dosier del seño Arastoo Vaziri

La voz de Cam le hizo volver a la realidad. Habían pasado más de dos meses y no había sabido nada de aquella chica, no es que ayudara mucho saber que su nombre era Brennan considerando que había muchas Brennan en Washington. Suspiro mirando a su amiga y vicedirectora.

- ¿y qué dice?

Pregunto intentando parecer atento. Cam le miro seria y se sentó.

- ha avanzado algo el detective

- no…. ya no voy a buscar más, le he demitido

Respondió tristemente. Cam le cogió la mano sobre la mesa y le miro compasiva.

- no sabes si de verdad quedo embarazada… puede que ni al menos este mas en Washington… es el mejor, debes olvidarte de ello

- si_ resoplo poco convencido_ háblame sobre el dosier un poco de trabajo me distraerá

Alentó con una sonrisa triste. Cam le miro afligida, había visto a Seeley triste muchísimas veces pero todas habían sido por trivialidades, pero desde que le conto lo de la chica misteriosa supo que no era uno de sus mosqueos normales. Ni con lo de Rebeca había tenido aquel brillo oscuro en los ojos, aquel brillo que solo vio una vez, el día en que su padre case mata a su madre de una paliza, el mismo día en que su abuelo llevó a él y a Jared, su hermano menor, a vivir con él. Suspiro y asintió dando inicio a una larga charla sobre telas ecológicas.

* * *

- ¡oh vamos Tempe! Despierta

Era el tercer desmayo en menos de dos semanas, y de esta vez ella no podía culpar al Estrogonofe vegetal de ello.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Susurro frágilmente intentado enfocar la imagen que se formaba en sus pupilas.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Es tú segundo desmayo esta semana… ¡ah! Y no oses culpar a la comida que de esta vez no cola_ replico viendo a su amiga hacer pucheros para reclamar_ te voy a llevar al médico

Sentenció Ángela seriamente. Brennan se sentó rápidamente en el sofá, no iba a ir a ningún sito, y mucho menos al médico.

- Ángela no, estoy bien, solo no he desayunado

- ¡no has desayunado! Llevas semanas sin hacerlo Temperance, solo estudia, vomitas y desmayas… cariño me estoy preocupando por tú salud, ya ni sales con Sully

Reclamo sentándose en el sofá al lado de Brennan que bajo la mirada sabiendo que su amiga tenía razón, pero estaba a punto de entrar en la universidad y quería tener adelantado al menos unos temas para no estar tan agobiada en el principio de curso.

- voy a desayunar ¿ok? Y no te preocupes que hoy mismo tengo una entrevista de trabajo así que no voy a pasa el día en la casa y con respecto a Sully es el mes del Ramadán está muy ocupado para llevarme a salir

Respondió apenada, Sully, su novio desde hacía más de seis meses, era un chico aplicado a su religión, nunca la había tocado y una sola vez le había besado en la mejilla cosa que lo hizo alejase de ella por semanas con miedo de haber cometido un pecado. Ángela se rio complacida por su amiga.

- ok, aceptaré esta respuesta pero date por segura Tempe que si vuelves a desmayarte te llevo al médico atada si es necesario

Objeto antes de levantarse y ponerse su abrigo. Brennan la observó, al fin estaba aprendiendo a como persuadir a Ángela, o esto creía.

- ¿vas a salir con Jack?

- tanto se nota

Pregunto mirándose al espejo. Brennan sonrió al ver lo vanidosa que era Ángela cuando se trataba de Jack.

- te gusta ¿no?

- me ha pedido que sea su novia ayer y le dije que le respondería hoy

- ¿vas a acéptalo? ¿No decías que era un insensible, imbécil, mujeriego?

Pregunto dudosa incorporándose en el sofá, Ángela le miro desconcertada _**"alguna vez aprenderá a captar las cosas y no decir lo que no debe"**_ pensó mirando con una simple sonrisa a su amiga. El timbre sonó y ambas se giraran al oírlo.

- ha llegado… bueno ¿Qué tal estoy?

- muy guapa Angy

- gracias cariño_ le beso en la mejilla_ cuídate y suerte con la entrevista… ¡ah! no me esperes despierta ¿ok? bye

Suspiro cuando oyó cerrase la puerta, no quería admitirlo a Ángela pero sus desmayos y el hecho de devolver siempre el desayuno la estaban preocupando. Sabía que no era un virus, en sus libros no había nada de uno con tales síntomas pero no lograba saber con precisión que le pasaba. Prendió la respiración mientras intentaba beber su vaso de leche de soja, tenía que concentrarse en estudiar y dejar estas estupideces lo más lejos posible de su cabeza. Miro al reloj, aun faltaba para ir al que sería su futuro trabajo, así que si dirigió al baño parecía que los días eran cada vez más calorosos y no ayudaba en hecho de sentirse más debilitada. Después de una ducha fría se vistió sintiéndose con un poco más de vitalidad para lo que deseaba que fuera su primer trabajo. Salió contenta a la calle, hacia un día precioso mismo que julio siempre trajera precipitaciones lluviosas, el cielo se veía azul y el sol transmitía una sensación agradable de calor contrastada por la brisa fría. Ando despreocupadamente por las calles disfrutando de su caminata, ya que hacía días que no salía de casa ni para sus agradables paseos matinales en los que corría por el parque Arlington Nat Cemetery, ya, puede que pareciera locura, pero de alguna forma ver todas aquellas tubas la ayudaban a pensar que quizás sus padres estuviesen allí, y no que se hubiesen ido, abandonándola sola con un hermano que después de todo le dio la espalda y también se fue.

Media hora después se detuvo frente al **KFC**, sintiendo como su estomago se revolvía al saber que tenia hay dentro, pero tenía que hacerlo pues su abuelo case no podía mandarle dinero y Ángela no podía seguir arcando con todos los gastos solas. Forzó una sonrisa y entro determinada a que conseguiría aquel trabajo así, quizás, después Ángela y ella pudiese cambiar de departamento para un más cercano a la universidad. Un hombre viejo le enseño el local mostrando lo que tenía que hacer, al principio parecía fácil hasta que le mostro aquellos patines _**"¿Cómo se supone que voy a subirme a esto?" **_pensó cuando el hombre se los entrego pidiendo que se los pusiera. Obedeció un poco nerviosa por ello, nunca había sido demasiado buena en el equilibrio sobre nada, ni mismo de pequeña. Se puso dudosamente de pie intentando mantener las piernas juntas, era un completo desastre, sonrió satisfechas cuando logro esta parada en un sitio, pero este era justo el problema, no tenia que esta parada. Él hombre le dijo que tenía que servir a cada mesa y si tenía pedidos que entregar en el aparcamiento tenía que salir a acudirlos, era horrible, mal podía mantenerse de pie y tenía que sostener una bandeja y toma nota de pedidos. Suspiro frustrada cuando una mesa la llamo y el dueño le hizo señal de aprobación para que fuera a atender. Sonrió falsamente y incomoda empezó a andar _**"vamos Tempe, es fácil, un pie delante del otro y ya estas"**_ se animo, sin mucho logro, pues fue solo mover un pie y ya estaba en el suelo, y peor aún, había derrumbado una mesa y las salsas de bocadillos se espalaran por su ropa. Escuchó las risas a su alrededor y bajo la mirada, suspiro decidida a que conseguiría aquel, deseoso, empleo así que se llevando y con determinación empezó a andar lentamente. Sonrió ampliamente, como un niño que acaba de logra andar en la bici sin que nadie lo sostenga, y con la misma sonrisa empezó a atender amablemente a la gente. Había pasado menos de una hora que estaba allí, los patines eran incómodos pero nada en la vida es fácil y eso ella lo sabía más que nadie, cuando alguien le dijo que en aparcamiento le llamaban para un pedido ella se apresuro en ir, quería mostrar que quería aquel trabajo. Salió a tropezones pero se mantuvo de pie, diviso el coche que tenía que atender y mansamente se aproximo ofreciendo a sus integrantes una cálida sonrisa y la típica frase de: -hola, bien venidos a FKC, puedo anotar su pedido-. El chico de dentro del coche le sonrió antes de pedir lo que deseaba, anotó todo y se despidió con un asentimiento girándose para marchar, después de esto todo fue demasiado rápido, lo único que vio fue el viejo Mustang rojo viniendo en velocidad en contra suya y de pronto estaba todo oscuro.

* * *

bueno aquí esta no es tanto ni tan animado... creo que hoy para mi nada es animado... después de la noticia de la boda de Emily estoy como deprimida... no es que no me alegre por ella, pero david no es David... ¿me comprenden no?... pero que se puede hacer hay que esperar que esto no influya en que fox haga o no mas temporadas y tener fe que ella hizo lo mejor para si... espero que su david le ame porque nuestra Emily merece un buen hombre...

bueno hasta luego

bye


	6. 7 Desesperanza

aquí va otro capitulo... espero que les guste y perdón por si la ortografía tiene errores estoy esforzándome por mejorar ¿ok?

* * *

**Capitulo 7 - Desesperanza **

- mmm… huele fenomenal

- eso es porque nunca has dado atención a cuando estamos en la cama y llegas a la cumbre, esto sin huele fenomenal

- hablo del olor a comida pervertido

- creerme cariño tu piel huele a comida, una muy afrodisiaca

En su voz podía sentir toda la excitación que se traía encima, Jack nunca fue de los que se cortaba al hablar se "relaciones amorosa", pero Ángela tan poco se quedaba a tras, eran la pareja perfecta y sin duda estaban en el sitio perfecto. El restaurante, Tuscana Occidental, no era el más elegante de la cuidad pero el ambiente italiano que fluía en este le encantaba a Ángela y Jack sabía perfectamente de ello. Ambos sonrieron cómplices cuando una cantante de ópera empezó a cantar a su lado, era viernes y case siempre había shows de ópera, la maravillosa voz de la mujer hizo fluir un ambiente romántico, habían pasado la tarde juntos y habían acudido al restaurante a cenar sabiendo de previo la maravillosa noche que compartirían.

- ¿sabes?

Jack se aproximo a ella con sexualidad cogiéndole la mano sobre la mesa

-¿el qué?

- en La Tertulia, me refiero al 2º acto de TOSCA, con Taddei como Scarpia

- que le pasa a esta obra ¿acaso no te gusta?

- me agrada, pero sabias que hay una famosa escena que cuando Scarpia le pregunta a Sciarrone... ¿que ha dicho il cavalier ?..., el Sciarrone de turno se equivoca y dice...Tutto.. Cuando tenía que decir realmente NEGA… Entonces Taddei, le dice...Sei ben securo...? Y el Sciarrone totalmente confundido le contesta que... No...

Ángela soltó una carcajada cuando lo oyó, pero cuando la mujer que cantaba le miro desafiante se contuvo.

- no… no sabía que te gustaba la ópera y mucho menos sus anécdotas

- bueno… es uno de mis trucos para impresionar_ sonrió coqueto_ ¿lo he logrado?

- eso creo

Susurro aproximándose a los labios de él que no dudo ni un segundo en juntase con los suyos en un beso lento y lleno de amor. Ella se indirecto en la silla cuando se separo de sus labios y le sonrió viendo como depositaban su comida en la mesa. Jack agradeció en un fluido italiano, los meses que había pasado en Italia al fin surtían efecto, miro a la mujer frente suya cogiendo el coraje para preguntarle lo que le había impacientado todo el día y que ella parecía haber olvidado.

- Angy

- ¿sí?

Respondió al instante clavando la mirada en Jack que sonrió nervioso.

- has… has pensado… ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?

Soltó rápidamente haciéndola sonreír con una de sus bellas sonrisas. Ángela le miro seductoramente mientras deslizaba la mano sobre la mesa.

- lo he hecho

- ¿y cuál es la respuesta?

Se sentía como un idiota delante de ella, parecía la novia antes del matrimonio, era horrible, pero ella, ella seguía su juego seductor.

- ¿la respuesta? La respuesta es que….

Ángela parecía que se iba a lanzar sobre él a cualquier momento pero de pronto su mirada se dirigió a la mesa, más concretamente a su móvil. El numero de Brennan apareció en la pantalla haciendo con que Ángela se echara atrás, algo estaba mal, Brennan nunca llamaba si no fuera de suma importancia. Jack le miro extrañado cuando le vio coger el teléfono y atenderlo sin pestañear.

- ¿Tempe?…si… ¡oh dios mío!

Ángela palideció de pronto, fuera el que fuera la había asustado.

- ¿Qué pasa Angy?

Jack se levantó preocupado rodeando la mesa agáchese al lado de Ángela.

- si… ¿Qué hospital?... gracias…

- ¿Qué pasa cariño?

- me tengo que ir

- ¿Qué? Angy ¿Qué pasa?

Estaba nervioso y preocupado, la mujer parecía haber visto un fantasma o algo parecido.

- Tempe… ha sufrido un accidente

- ¿tú compañera de piso?_ Ángela asintió_ ¿Dónde está?

- en el Virginia hospital center dicen que esta inconsciente Jack…

Empezó a llorar aterrada por lo que pasaba, Jack se abrazo a ella con afabilidad era la segunda vez que la veía llorar y no era nada agradable para él.

- tranquila cariño, veras como no le pasa nada… ven… yo pagare esto y te llevare allá ¿ok?

Ángela asintió sin muchos ánimos de discutir, quería ver a su amiga el cuanto antes, asegurarse de que estaba bien. No tardaran más que media hora en estar allí, gracias al coche de Jack, que, sin duda, en alguna recta llego a más de doscientos km por hora. Entraran rectos a emergencia, Ángela parecía esta mucho más calmada, tanto que sabía perfectamente que buscar y donde. Hablo con una enfermera, mintiendo sobre su grado de parentesco con Brennan, sabiendo que si no lo hacía no podía hacerse cargo de ella. Anduvieron por un largo pasillo, atrás de la enfermera, hasta detenerse frente a una puerta blanca. El corazón de Ángela dio un vuelco al ver su amiga acostada con un brazo vendado y uno rasguños en el rostro, se veía tan frágil. Se acerco apenada con Jack luego tras suya, la enfermera les dijo algo que al parecer solo Jack lo escucho, pues Ángela se veía más preocupada con Brennan que con el que le pasaba alrededor.

- Angy… Angy cariño

Jack la llamo cariñosamente viendo como miraba detenidamente a las heridas en el rostro de su amiga.

- creo que no le quedaran marcas… no debí déjala sola

Resoplo más para sí que para Jack. El hombre se aproximó y la hizo mirarlo, los ojos achocolatados estaban tan triste que le llego a doler hasta a él.

- no es tú culpa… además la enfermara aseguro que estaría bien… ahora mismo está sedada pero mañana despertara hablando sus estupendas frases científicas

Su intento de ser gracioso surtió un efecto apaciguador en Ángela, que resoplo aliviada recordando cuando Brennan conoció a Hodgins y hasta ahora no sabe como empezaran a discutir sobre cosas científicas, pero sin duda había sido divertido.

- si… tienes razón… pero de todas las formas me quedare con ella por si despierta, ella odia los hospitales y será mejor ver una cara amiga… ¿no te enfadaras si retrasamos la velada?

- no… claro que no… ¿quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Para que estés cómoda aquí?

Pregunto preocupado. Ángela miro a Brennan y luego a él que seguía muy pegado a ella.

- no… estaré bien… tú vete a casa y descansa

- ¿no quieres que me quede?

- te agradezco pero… no...

Dijo besándole la comisura de los labios. Jack suspiro vencido y la soltó por completo.

- mañana por la mañana tengo una reunión pero te prometo que a la tarde vengo a verte

Aseguro besándole la frente con ternura antes de girarse para marcha.

- Hodgins_ la voz de Ángela lo hizo girare de pronto, nunca le llamaba por su nombre a no ser cuando era algo muy serio_ lo acepto… acepto ser tú novia

La sonrisa de Hodgins ilumino su rostro mirando con devoción a la mujer que tenía en frente. Asintió levemente, viéndola suspirar mansamente, antes de salir.

* * *

Miro al reloj por enésima vez aquella noche. Eran case la una de la mañana y seguía allí, sentado en el sillón de su oficina, sin ganas de ir a casa, no suportaba su casa, era demasiado grande para él solo. Solo siempre había estado solo, no le importaba tanto cuando tenía a Rebeca pues a ella le gustaba pasase el día en la piscina y tenia los empleados locos con las agitadas músicas así que cuando llegaba al menos parecía un hogar feliz, pero era todo lo contrario. Descansó el cuerpo dejándose caer en el respaldo y cerró los ojos, estaba cansado de su soledad, de vivir para el trabajo y nada más. Suspiro oyendo pasos hacia su sala, levanto la vista esperando que fuera su amigo Jack, supiera que vendría pues le había llamado tan solo hacia unos minutos. Vio como su amigo entraba y al igual que él se tiraba en una silla suspirando cansado y dejando que el silencio flotara en el aire por unos segundos.

- Ángela me está volviendo loco

Declaro en un tono ameno y frustrado, haciendo con que Seeley se volviera a mirarlo.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Te rechazo de nuevo?

Bromeo viendo como su amigo sonría de lado con un aire arrogante.

- su mejor amiga sufrió un accidente hoy, un choche venia demasiado rápido y para desviarse de un perro entro en un aparcamiento donde su amiga estaba trabajando. Se rompió el brazo y sufrió unos arañones pero Ángela parece que no ver solo esto… se la ve más afectada de lo que debería

- es su amiga… es normal… si a ti te pasara algo creo que Cam y yo nos pondríamos igual, sin ti nosotros tendríamos que suportar a los celebritos del laboratorio y a los contables

Bromeo soltando una carcajada al final.

- vaya como me quieres, ahora sé porque siempre tengo que ir yo al laboratorio

- ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué te mandábamos porque estábamos muy atareados? Sabes que ambos no suportamos a la jerga científica

Jack le miro fingiendo enfado pero al fin sonrió y volvió a acostarse en el sillón. Estuvieron en silencio un rato mas, ambos tenían demasiadas cosas que pensar como para hablar. Jack se levanto y fue hacia un de los armarios, Seeley siempre tenía un poco de whisky guardado en la oficina, abrió las puertas del armario y saco dos vaso para la bebida, lleno los dos y paso uno a Seeley.

- creo que necesitas tanto cuanto yo

- gracias

Musito levemente cogiendo el vaso y observando cómo su amigo se sentaba en su sillón. Tomaran costosamente un trago del liquido soltando ambos un suspiro frustrado cuando este llego a sus estomago. Jack miro a la mesa de su amigo buscando algo que les diera un tema de conversacion y se fijo en la tarjeta del detective privado que Seeley había acudido para busca una chica.

- ¿has sabido algo del detective?

Pregunto intentando ponerle interés, sabía que Seeley buscaba a una chica misteriosa con la que se había acostado, pero tan poco era que le interesara la vida sexual de su amigo

-no, lo he dimitido_ asumió un poco con desdicha_ no continuare buscando algo que no se si existe

Musitó débilmente. Hodgins lo miro serio.

- ¿te encariñase de la mujer no?

Bromeo pero Seeley le miro fulminante.

- solo quiero hacer el correcto Jack… pero dejemos el tema aquí ¿ok?

- de acuerdo gran B, únicamente quería saber algo, compartir el dolor de un amigo

Fingió esta ofendido y Seeley le miro arrepentido

- perdón Jack… es que… sabes el cuanto deseo un hijo y pensar solo en que tal vez… es más fuerte que yo…

Confesó angustiado a su amigo que solo le miro asintiendo, aquel definitivamente no era un tema del que desease seguir hablando.

* * *

bueno aquí esta...

a lo anónimos les digo el mismo que en stolen kisses... tengo abierto para vosotros los comentarios así que si queréis comentar o criticar sentíos en casa...

besos

bye


	7. 8 lagrimas del no querer

bueno, aquí va otro capitulo muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y espero que no quedéis enfadada con Brennan en ese capitulo... que disfrutéis leyendo.

* * *

**capitulo 8- lagrimas del no querer**

Gimió incomoda, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Parpadeo deslumbrada por la ofuscada luz blanca sobre si, aquello era horrible, parecía que todo su cuerpo estuviera atado a algo duro e incomodo, muy incomodo. Giro la cabeza huyendo de la luz en su pupila y finalmente pudo divisar algo concreto, su amiga Ángela. Quiso sonreír pero le dolían hasta los músculos del rostro, intento levantarse y lo único que salió de ella fue su gemido.

- ¿Tempe?... Tempe cariño has despertado

La voz de Ángela parecía afligida, pero su cabeza no lograba ajustar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Intento relajar el cuerpo pero le dolía así que se resigno y se quedo quieta intentando crear el coraje suficiente como para abrir los ojos nuevamente e intentar salir de allí. Sintió como dos manos le cogían el rostro y abrió los ojos conociendo el tacto de su amiga.

- Angy…

-tranquila cariño… ya viene una enfermera… todo está bien

Se asusto al oír lo de la enfermera pero que Ángela estuviera allí era una ayuda. Volvió a intentar incorporase siendo ayudada por Ángela y luego por una desconocidas manos que después detecto como las de la enfermera.

- ¿Cómo se siente Temperance?

La voz dulce de la mujer le atrajo la atención. Parpadeo un par de veces hasta que finalmente pudo ver correctamente todo lo que le rodeaba, bueno no era nada más que una blanca y sosa habitación de hospital, pero se sintió feliz por percibir que podía ver normalmente.

- me duele el cuerpo

Respondió después de un tiempo. Oyó a Ángela resoplar.

- no es para menos Brennan, como te atreviste a subirte a aquellas cosa sabiendo lo torpe que eres hasta mismo andando con dos pies en el suelo.

La voz abatida de Ángela paso a una irritada, tan irritada que al momento bajo la cabeza, sintiéndose intimidada por ella.

- avisaré al médico que ya despertó, así él podrá explicarle su estado y recetar algo para el dolor

La enfermera parecía divertirse con la situación ya que su voz tenía cierto tono burlesco al principio, pero era de esperarse Ángela as veces parecía su madre y principalmente cuando se enfadaba. Ángela cruzo los brazos musitando un gracias a la enfermera y cuando la mujer se retiro Brennan levanto la vista viendo a su amiga con una mirada seria hacia ella.

- creo que tengo… que pedirte perdón

Susurro hacia Ángela que resoplo como si contuviera algo dentro de sí, algo que estaba loco por salir.

- ¿perdón? ¿Es lo mejor que tienes?... ¿sabes lo que he pasado Brennan?_ se aproximo a Brennan y le cogió del rostro dejando ver lo afectada que estaba mismo que no fuera necesario, ya que el simples hecho de llamarla por su apellido demostraba toda su inquietud_ te dije que no necesitas trabajar, te dije que no estabas bien de salud ¿y qué haces Brennan? te subes a un trasto que nunca has sabido usar_ una lagrima resbalo por los ojos de Ángela y su amiga suspiro conteniendo sus ganas de llorar_ no volvas a hacerlo cariño… te quiero como una hermana y lo sabes… no sabes cómo me duele verte así

- estoy bien Angy

- ¿bien? Si, muy bien… con un brazo roto y estos moretones por el cuerpo… ¿así estas bien?

Pregunto irónica dejando a Brennan confundida y sintiéndose culpable. Ambas mantuvieron silencio después de aquello, Ángela la inspeccionaba como si fuera el proprio medico hasta que este llego y por fin ella se sentó quieta al lado de Brennan, irrefutablemente sabia que no iba a salir de allí.

- bueno días… ¿Cómo se encuentra Temperance?

Pregunto ahora una voz masculina. Brennan miro al médico con recelo, nunca confiaría en los médicos.

- bien… solo me duele el cuerpo

Respondió secamente inspeccionando al médico con la mirada.

- me agrada que se sienta bien… después de un accidente como el suyo es normal que le duela el cuerpo… voy a hacer unos análisis para determinara que el bebe aun sigue…

-¿bebe?

Ángela salto más alto que nunca cuando oyó al hombre, al contrario de Brennan que se congelo al momento. El médico trago en seco al ver como Ángela con una mirada acusadora sobre si.

- la paciente tiene dos meses y tres semanas de gestación

- ¿tiene certeza de esto?

Pregunto una afectada Ángela.

- si señorita, cuando la paciente dio de alta ayer tuvimos que tomarnos un extremo cuidado, y de acuerdo con su estado es necesario que sigamos con ello, debido a que unas de las lesiones fue en la cresta iliaca necesitamos que volver examinar la posibilidad de que esto pueda dañar al feto en crecimiento

Las palabras del médico pasaban desapercibidas por los oídos de Brennan, no pensaba en nada más que en la palabra _bebe_, esto no debía ser cierto, no podía ter un bebe_** "¿Cómo diablos iba a tener un hijo ahora? Con todo su futuro por delante, con la universidad y Sully ¿Qué le diría a Sully?"**_ Miro en dirección a la puerta viendo como el médico se retiraba, ni al menos había percibido que había dejado de hablar. Volvió la mirada hacia los pies de la cama y vio como Ángela examinaba el suelo_** "¿acaso solo era ella la que estaba asustada?" **_Apretó los labio y un sollozó se le escapo, no sabía ni que estaba llorando como para sollozar. Unos cálidos brazos la envolvieron dándole el apoyo necesario en aquel momento.

- tranquila… saldremos de esta cariño…

Oyó susurra a su amiga y después todo volvió a estar a las oscuras.

* * *

-señor Booth los accionistas japoneses y los directores ya le esperan en la sala de reuniones

Booth soltó un bufido, había pasado una noche fatal, después de las copas que tomo en su despacho con Hodgins había llegado a casa cansado pero no pudo dormí, nada podía sacarle de la cabeza a la muchacha de ojos azules.

- ¿Camile y Jack ya se encuentran en la sala?

Preguntó dando atención a su secretaria. Que parecía estar a horas esperándolo delante del ascenso, no era de él retrasarse cuando tenían reuniones importantes.

- no señor, el subdirector y la vice directora se encuentran en su despacho esperándolo

- ok, gracias

Dijo andando hacia su despacho. Cam le miro seria al verle entrar y Hodgins soltó una mofante risa

- ¿se puede saber dónde diablos te habías metido?

- por favor camile, no te portes como si fueras mi madre ¿ok? Estoy aquí así que vayamos de una vez a la reunión y no dejemos esperando a nuestros accionistas

Replico antes de ter que escuchar él toda las reclamaciones que muchas veces había oído a Cam dáselas a Jack, que siempre era el que llegaba tarde a todo. Cam le fulmino con la mirada y salió del despacho, él y Hodgins le acompañaran a pasos más lentos.

- ¿no has dormido? ¿Eh?

Susurro Hodgins pasándole unos papeles.

- no pude sacarla de la cabeza… y de esta vez no estaba soñado, más bien, tenía los ojos bien abiertos

- esto amigo mío es el problema de las mujeres, no vuelven tan locos por ella que por más que las odiemos no salen de nuestra cabeza

Replico divertido Hodgins mientras entraba en la sala de reuniones, de aquella conferencia dependía la abertura de un futuro enlace con una compañía de ropas ecológica japonesa.

* * *

Sintió un picor en el brazo izquierdo incomodándola. Abrió los ojos y vio como su amiga le sonreía amablemente, rodeo la vista queriendo que todo desapareciera, volver a dormí y pensar que aquello era una pesadilla, que nada pasara. Suspiro sabiendo que sus deseo eran algo inútil, aquello estaba pasando de verdad.

- ¿Cómo te sientes cariño?

La voz de Ángela parecía tranquila. Miro con determinación hacia su amiga y negó.

- no lo sé…

Su voz salió extremadamente baja, pero no podía dejar de sentir aquel nudo en la garganta.

- no te preocupes_ esforzó una sonrisa_ además esto es algo que pasa

- ¿pasa? Angy cómo voy a…

Brennan suspiro intentando no llorar, estaba aterrada, no quería aquel bebe, no ahora. Ángela se sentó en la cama y le cogió la mano mirando complacida a su amiga.

- vas a hacerlo_ Brennan negó_ es un bebe… imagínate cariño… un pequeño corriendo por el departamento_ sonrió, ahora que lo veía así era más fácil sonreír. Brennan le miraba asqueada_ será nuestro bebe… cuidaremos juntas de él

- no… no Angy

- si Brennan, sé muy bien que desearas estar con Sully pero…

-¿es que no lo entiendes?

Gruño con rabia tapándose el rostro para contener las lágrimas. Ángela le miro perdida _**"¿Qué no entendía? Claro que lo hacía" **_pensó viendo el desespero de su amiga.

- si lo entiendo, se que puede ser difícil para Sully y ti pero te apoyaré

- ¡NO ES DE SULLY ÁNGELA!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Ángela palideció ante la declaración de su amiga.

- ¿Qué?

- lo que oyes… no es de Sully

Replico dejando las lagrimas rolaren por su rostro. Ángela se levanto de la cama y se puso a dar volta, había pensado mucho sobre ello, pensó que al ser hijo de Sully les recriminarían por la religión, pero estaba segura que Brennan y él estarían juntos y ella seria la feliz tía que cuidaría al pequeño, pero no, aquello no iba a pasar.

- ¿de quién es Brennan?

Pregunto seriamente apoyándose en los pies de la cama. Brennan mordió los labios y suspiro pesadamente.

- de sely

Susurro muy bajo, tanto que Ángela no llego a comprenderla.

- ¿de quién?

Pregunto volviendo al lado de su amiga. Brennan examino el rostro de Ángela, no parecía está enfadada más bien sorprendida así que contuvo el llanto para explicarle el porqué de todo.

- ¿recuerdas cuando me llevaste al pub hace unos meses?_ Ángela asintió, nunca había sabido que había pasado aquella noche, a pesar de haber insistido a que Brennan le hablara del porque había vuelto a casa tan afecta, su amiga se negó a contarle_ me… me acosté con un hombre aquella noche… él pensó que era una pu… puta_ su voz tremió y Ángela le cogió la mano recordando aquel día_ solo quería saber que se sentía al hacer sexo Angy… no pensé que…

- no importa

Respondió tajantemente Ángela. Brennan le miro extrañada y negó.

- si importa… no voy a tener a este bebe Ángela… no voy a tener un bastardo

Replico secamente. Ángela entono los ojos ferozmente.

- esto no está en ti Brennan

- sí que lo está… este bebe no es deseado… no voy tirar a la basura todo por un estúpido bebe

- ¡la única que está siendo estúpida aquí eres tú Brennan!... te prohíbo que te quites el bebe ¿me escuchas?... no lo harás… no me importa que no tenga un puto padre, pero él tendrá a nosotras… lo vamos a querer

Dijo tajante. Brennan negó ferozmente.

- ¡YO NO LO QUIERO!

* * *

bueno se que las palabras de Brennan duelen pero ¿que harían en su lugar? desesperarse yo estoy segura de ello. sin padres, sin ningún tipo de familia a no ser un abuelo que le manda unos pocos dolares para que no muera de hambre... es totalmente un suicidio traer a un beber al mundo así ¿no? hay que tener mucho valor y desear mucho al pequeño para hacerlo y ella no lo desea...

bueno

aqui les dejo

ya saben si queréis comentar no me hacer ningún daño las amenazas de muerte...jajaj... ademas creo que estas son las mas divertidas...jaja

besistos y nuevamente gracias por los comentarios

os quiero


	8. 9 Los ojos que no quieren ver

bueno aquí va otro capitulo... pronto se volverán a ver y quizás amarse... jajaja... lean y disfruten...

* * *

**capitulo 9 - Los ojos que no quieren ver **

- como ven en el grafico, tanto nuestra empresa como la vuestra, saldrá beneficiada con la unión. Aumentando así el margen de lucro en un tres por ciento en el mercado internacional…

Ya hacia case media hora que empezó la reunión, Cam hablaba y hablaba sobre los beneficios de una fusión empresarial mientras que él fingía interesarse por aquello. Suspiro dando fin al croquis, que ni al menos se había dado cuanta que hacía. Giro la vista mirando detenidamente a todos los accionistas pero de pronto su mirada fue hacia algo que destacaba, el sonido del móvil de Hodgins. Lo vio levantarse y salir rápidamente de allí, siempre lo hacía, siempre que se aburría en una reunión su móvil sonaba y él se iba unos cuantos minutos a fuera, probablemente a tomar un café o a relajar el trasero, que de esta sentado en las sillas de la sala de reuniones, se quedaba dolorido.

- _Hodgins… te necesito_

Tan solo haber visto la llamada de Ángela supo que algo estaba mal, pero oír su voz tan flaca le oprimía el pecho.

- Angy, mi amor ¿Qué pasa?

- _Hodgins por favor ven_

Pidió sollozando. Hodgins suspiro y miro hacia la sala de reuniones, Cam estaba acabando su discurso y él tenía que empezar el suyo, era imposible marchar sin antes tener que explicar su parte de la reunión a los accionistas.

- voy ahora, mi amor, no te muevas de ahí

Dijo rápidamente y apago. Miro a la sala y como si una estupenda idea le aparecerá sonrió. Corrió con su discurso hacia la fotocopiadora y lo copio rápidamente antes de volver a la sala de reuniones cargado con las fotocopias. Cuando entro vio a Booth hacerle señales preguntando que hacía, pero lo ignoro y solo sonrió yendo hacia su silla.

- ahora le paso la palabra a nuestro subdirector Jack Hodgins.

La voz de Cam llamándolo llego antes mismo que él se pudiera sentar, todos le miraran como si de un loco se tratara, debido a que las fotocopias estaban desordenadas y parecía que se iban a caer a cualquier momento. Trago en seco ante las miradas pero el recordar Ángela le hizo crear el coraje suficiente como para andar hacia delante de todos. Tomo una bocanada de aire y empezó.

- los científicos de la empresa se han aplicado a buscar formas para que las telas Changai sean reajustadas a los parámetros ecológicos note americano_ soltó sin deja tiempo a respirar, Cam y Booth miraban alucinados mientras este rodeo la mesa poniendo fotocopias delante de los accionistas_ como verán en estas foto…. Archivos la norma norte americana nos ayudará a producir con un bajo costo pero teniendo al final un locro mayor que el hasta ahora establecido por el mercado de consumista. Espero que se sientan cómodos con la explicación y no os apuréis en leer. Muchas gracias

Y con esto anduvo rápidamente hacia la puerta.

- ¿adónde vas?

La voz de Booth le hizo frenara en seco, se había olvidado que tenía un mal genio.

- ahhh…. Me han llamado… mi…. Mi abuela ha caído de un caballo y está en el veterinario.

Todos miraran desconcertados al subdirector que después de unos segundos marchó corriendo de allí. Seeley apretó el puño, cuando cogiera a Hodgins le iba a hacer picadito.

- ah… lamentamos lo que ha hecho el subdirector pero es que aprecia demasiado a su abuela

La voz de Cam le atrajo la atención, si él no mataba a Hodgins sabía que Cam si lo haría, y muy bien hecho. Trago mirando como la mirada fulminante de ella iba dirigida a si, como todas las demás miradas de la habitación, sonrió sin gracia maldecido por el bajo al subdirector.

Adentró rápidamente en el hospital, estaba aterrado por la forma en que Ángela le llamó y cuando la vio sentada con la cabeza baja y las manos cubriendo el rostro todo pareció desaparecer quedando solo él y los veloces batidos de su corazón. La abrazo fuertemente oyendo como aumentaba su llanto.

- Jack…

- shhh… estoy aquí…. Estoy aquí mi amor

Susurro besándole la cabeza con ternura. Ángela se apretó a él buscando consuelo y abrigo, aquella situación la tenia afligida, Brennan había declarado con todas las letras que se quitaría el bebe aquel mismo día si fuera posible, y el hecho de pensar que su mejor amiga asesinaba a su bebe erra horrible. Miro a Jack con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que él cariñosamente limpió.

- ah… gra…gracias por venir

Tartamudeo. Jack soltó una leve sonrisa y le beso la comisura de los labios.

- no es nada solo he matado por segunda vez a mi abuela_ bromeo arrancando una pequeña sonrisa de Ángela_ dime… ¿Qué le paso a Tempe?

Pregunto viendo como la sonrisa se desvanecía y en su lugar una triste mueca apareció.

- Tem… Tempe esta…

No pudo seguir, solo pensar en su amiga le dolía. Hodgins la abrazo nuevamente asustado por la vida de Temperance

- cariño dime… ¿qué está pasando?

- Tempe… está embarazada

Gruño bajo en el pecho de él. Hodgins congelo al oírle pero de pronto una traviesa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- eso es… ¡oh! cariño es maravilloso_ suspiro aliviado_ entonces por esto estas así_ dijo cogiéndola del rostro, Ángela le miro dudosa y él sonrió ampliamente_ si estas celosa de que Temperance te adelantara en el de ser mama, no te preocupes… si quieres un bebe es solo decírmelo… me sentiré honrado de ser el padre de tus hijos

Declaro besándola dulcemente. Ángela le miraba atontada.

- ¡estás loco Jack!_ le empujo alejándola de él que ahora le miraba extrañado_ es que…. ¿¡es qué no lo entiendes!

- ¿el qué?

Pregunto sin comprenderla. Ángela rodo los ojos y suspiro.

- que está embarazada por mi culpa

Declaro decaída. Hodgins se tenso, un poco al pensar en sus palabras, nada que pensara podía justificara a que Ángela fuera culpable.

- Angy, si Temperance se ha acostado con su novio y se quedo embarazada no es tu culpa

- no es de su novio, Jack_ sollozo mientras que él abría la boca para decir algo pero no sabía que decir ante aquello. Ángela apoyo las manos en las piernas y respiro profundamente antes de mirarle seria_ Brennan quiere quitar el bebe

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué? Porque no tenemos condiciones de crear a un bebe, Jack, además de que arruinaría la vida de ella… pero no puedo dejar que lo haga

- Angy…

Le llamó cariñosamente besándola en la frente y abrazándola.

- todo es mi culpa, Jack, si no la hubiera obligado a salir aquella noche, si no le pusiera en la cabeza que el sexo era lo mejor que había… ella…

El nudo de la garganta le impidió continuar, Jack la apretó en contra suya

- no puedes culparte, Angy… no le hiciste por su mal_ suspiro levantando el rostro de Ángela para mirarle_ ¿sabéis quien es el padre? Puede que él impida que ella quite el bebe

- no, no lo sabemos… Tempe no me dijo mucho sobre lo que paso aquella noche… solo sé que el cabrón creyó que ella era una puta… el muy… a ella no le gusta hablar de lo que le hace daño… es mi culpa si no la hubiera llevado al pub, la noche que nos encontramos, esto no había pasado

Jack se tenso al oírla.

- ¿espera Ángela? ¿Es Temperance la chica que te acompañaba aquella noche?

Pregunto asustado. Ángela limpió el rostro mirándole confusa.

- sí, el idiota que estaba con ella es el que calzó todo este estrago

-¡oh dios mío!

Se levantó de pronto, aquello era una broma de muy mal gusto, no podían está hablando del mismo hombre que él estaba pensando.

- Jack, ¿qué pasa?

Preguntó poniéndose de pie junto a él. Hodgins intentaba juntar las piezas en su cabeza pero eran absolutamente impresionantes.

- Angy… dime… ¿Cómo es el segundo nombre de Temperance?

- Brennan

Respondió normalmente viendo al hombre desplomarse sobre la silla.

- eso… eso es… wooo

Estaba alarmado, aquello no era real, no debería ser real. Miro a Ángela, que se debatía entre extrañeza y miedo, sin saber que pasaba por la cabeza de él.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es woo?

Pregunto ya irritándose por su actitud. Jack analizo la expresión de su novia y sonrió, podía jurar que ella le mataría se supiera lo que pensaba, se puso de pie en un brinco y le miro seriamente, recobrando un tono decidido.

- cariño_ la cogió de los hombros_ escúchame bien… quiero que impida a que Temperance se quite el bebe

-pero…

Intento hablar pero él le tapo la boca.

- escúchame… sé que es difícil pero has un escándalo si es necesario… y espérame aquí ¿ok?

La soltó lentamente dispuesto a darle un beso y marcha, había mucho que hacer.

- ¿adónde vas?

- espérame

La beso y salió corriendo.

-Jack… Jack… maldita sea, Jack, vuelve aquí…

Grito irritada viendo como él desaparecía _**"esto es genial… mi mejor amiga embarazada y mi novio loco… sin duda Angy debería haber ido a París cuando tuviste oportunidad…" **_suspiro mirando a la puerta de la habitación de su amiga, era hora de hacer reaccionar a Brennan por las buenas o por las malas…

* * *

wwooo... creo que jack se ha dado cuenta de lo que nadie sabe... ¿como crees que se lo tomará seeley? Bien o mal...

pufff

bueno les dejo

ok

besitos

bye


	9. 10 la esperanza es la ultima que muere

_**bueno, primero perdón por no actualizar antes... he tenido unos días horribles y las únicas ganas que tengo es de dormí para siempre... olvidarme de todo... pero no puedo... espero que disfrutéis del capitulo y gracias por los comentarios, creo que son lo que me animan, a ver si los de hoy me hacen volver a sonreír... vale**_

_**ya sabéis bones pertenece a fox y nuestro querido HH**_

* * *

**capitulo 10 - La esperanza es la ultima que muere-**

Había aflojado el nudo de la corbata y sonreía como si la vida estuviera hecha de colorines, era el portador de la noticia, que sin la menor duda, cambiaría la vida de su mejor amigo. Paro frente a la puerta de la oficina del director, allí dentro estaba el más nuevo papa de la compañía. Tocó con los nudillos a la puerta y escucho la voz de su amigo desde adentro dándole permiso a pasar. Entro con elegancia y superioridad, case con arrogancia, pero quien en los días de hoy podría decir que iba a cambiar la vida de un hombre con unas simples palabras. Vio como su amigo le fulminaba, pero no se incomodo con ello, solo se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y con guasa puso sus pies sobre el escritorio. Seeley estaba hirviendo de rabia, lo sabía, y no era por ser malo, pero le encantaba aquello.

- espero que tengas una buena justificación para lo que has hecho hoy en la reunión, Jack, porque solo por eso aun no te he hecho añicos la cara

La voz de Seeley era contenida y mientras hablaba se ponía poco a poco frente a su querido amigo Jack que solo sonreía hacia él.

- pero si ya me he excusado antes todos… sabes el cuanto aprecio a mi abuela…

- no juegues conmigo Hodgins - Seeley no estaba de juegos como su amigo y sin que este ni al menos percibiera lo tenía agarrado de las solapas de la camisa y levantado en el aire - ¿Quién mierda crees que eres? ¿Acaso solo porque las putas acciones del grupo Cantiléver son tuya te crees en el derecho de hacer lo que hiciste?... estas muy engañado, Jack

- m…me… me estás ahorcando

Hodgins ya se veía rojo debido a fuerza empleada por Seeley que al oírle soltó un poco su prenda.

- dime… ¿Dónde mierda te habrías metido?

- vaya…pufs… ¿Cuántas pesas levantas al día hombre?

Preguntó acariciando su cuello.

-¡Jack!

Advirtió seriamente, su amigo estaba muy próximo a morir en sus manos si no le daba una buena justificación. Hodgins entonó los ojos y sonrió feliz aproximándose con los brazos abiertos a su amigo.

- un abrazo…

Se animo a abrazar a Seeley que en dos segundos lo tenía sujeto nuevamente en el aire.

- ahora si eres hombre muerto…

-¡ah!... ¡Temperance Brennan!

Grito a todo pulmón y sintió que con esto el puño de su amigo se detuvo a unos centímetros de su rostro. Abrió los ojos y vio como Seeley le miraba asustado mientras que poco a poco le aflojaba el puño.

- ¿es el nombre de la chica no? - pregunto cuando corrió suficiente aire. Miró a Seeley y lo vio parado como si algo espantoso estuviese delante de él - tiene la piel blanca, los ojos azulados, pelo castaño… woo… ¡carago! eres demasiado fuerte, me tienes que decir que comes…

- ¿Dónde está?

Seeley volvió a suspenderle en el aire pero ahora no por rabia y si por desesperación.

- si me sueltas te llevo donde ella…

Jack case ya no tenía aire para cuando Seeley lo soltó, y cuando pudo recuperar todo, tuvo que salir corriendo, más bien siendo arrastrado por Seeley que parecía está loco.

Ángela cerró los ojos al oír las crueles palabras de Sully a Brennan, el hombre parecía fuera de sí y su amiga no podía ni al menos decir una palabra. Hacia menos de dos minutos que él había entrado y al principio parecía preocupado pero conociendo a su amiga sabia que le había dicho lo del bebe, cosa que ahora debería esta arrepentida. Agarro con fuerza el asiento cuando vio a Sully salir, parecía que hubiera visto un monstruo y sabia que si no se controlaba le abofetearía la cara porque Brennan no merecía que la tratara como él acababa de hacer. Se levanto y con pocos ánimos se dirigió hacia su amiga, era doloroso verla llorar y aun más por un bastardo que no valía la pena. Cuando entro Brennan tenía la mirada fija hacia sus pies, sabia que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no llorar más, mismo que el dolor de dentro de ella la consumiese como fuego al papel. Se sentó al borde de la cama y cogió la mano de su amiga que huyo del toque en el primer intento.

- ¿Qué sabe él?- susurro Temperance mas para sí que para Ángela- ¿acaso tan mala soy para que su dios me castigue?

- cariño…

- no… no me importa, que se quede con su estúpido dios – una lágrima fluyó de los ojos azules dejando un húmedo camino por la mejilla sonrojada- yo no lo necesito… no necesito a un idiota que creer que si me toca esta pecando… los odio

Gruño dando a entender a Ángela que no hablaba solo de Sully. Ángela suspiro y espero a que Brennan aparentase calmada.

- cariño… ¿Cómo harás con el bebe?

- le quitare y está decidido… no lo necesito… no lo quiero

Brennan hacia fuerza para permanecer serena pero cada vez más lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Ángela se levanto cuando la oyó y seriamente cogió su bolso para salir.

- pues por mi parte también está decidido- su voz estaba calma pero su corazón parecía está a punto de salir de su pecho, lo que iba a hacer le iba a doler tanto a ella como a Brennan- cuando salgas de aquí espero que vayas a por tus cosas.

- ¿Qué?

Brennan la miro horrorizada y Ángela desvió la mirada sabiendo que si miraba a su amiga acabaría desmoronando.

- lo que has oído Brennan… cuando salgas vete a por tus cosas porque no pensó vivir con una asesina.

Brennan sintió como una puñalada en el pecho, aquello no podía está pasando, todos los que amaba estaban dándole la espalda como siempre habían hecho. Vio a su mejor amiga salir de la habitación y no le pudo ni llamar, todo estaba cayendo sobre ella, todo por su estupidez. No pudo más contener las lágrimas y de esta vez no tenía a Ángela para ayudarla, ella también le había dado la espalda, también le abandonaba como si fuera uno nada.

Ángela cerró la puerta tras suya y como si sus piernas fuesen gelatina se desvaneció en el suelo, nunca había hecho nada tan doloroso como lo que acababa de hacer, dar la espalda a su mejor amiga. Las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro sin siquiera intentar detenerlas, era doloroso saber lo que su amiga iba a hacer, mismo sabiendo que el bebe conllevaría la perdida de los sueños de futuro de ella, pero no podía evitarlo para ella la vida de un ser era más importante que la carrera universitaria de su amiga y egoístamente quería que Brennan no quitara al pequeño de su vientre.

Su corazón estaba acelerado, Hodgins le había dicho todo lo que sabía de Brennan, cosa que era muy poca para su parecer, pero lo único que rodaba su cabeza era las palabras embarazo. Su mejor amigo había dicho que la chica, Brennan o como se llame, estaba embarazada y si en verdad era ella el bebe era suyo, era su bebe. Apretó la mandíbula conteniendo el grito de frustración, faltaban dos calles para llegar el hospital y estaba a punto de salir corriendo, puede que así se le bajase los nervios, y si no es ella toda su inquietud seria en vano _**"si, lo es. Sé que lo es. Mi bebe esta dentro de ella… voy a ser padre… maldita sea, ¡voy a ser padre!"**_. Tan solo pensarlo le hacía feliz, no le importaba una mierda quien era la madre, lo que quería era a ese bebe, su bebe, y no a la puta que lo había robado. Hodgins había dicho que la chica no era lo que él creía, pero que más dar lo él pensara de ella, cuando su hijo estuviese en sus brazos la mujerzuela sería una más de su pasado. Cuando el coche se detuvo, ya tenía todo planeado, le pagaría por él bebe, compraría a su hijo mismo que le costase toda su fortuna. Anduvo por los corredores del hospital acompañado por Jack que parecía buscar a algo o a alguien, pero no le importaba lo que quería era verla, ver si en su vientre su bebe estaba bien o si necesitaba mantenerla vigilada para que nadie pudiera tocar a su retoño. Jack se aproximó corriendo a Ángela, que estaba en el suelo llorando desconsolada, y Seeley se quedó viendo intrigado.

- Jack… ha sido horrible…

- Angy… cariño… ¿Qué ha pasado?

Pregunto abrazándola. Ángela contuvo el llanto y le miro y luego de él a Seeley que estaba parado observándolos, algo en él era familiar pero no sabía el que así que volvió la mira a Jack.

- le… le he dicho que no seré más su amiga… pero ella está decidida, se va a quitar al bebe…

El susurro de Ángela acelero el corazón Seeley. Miro a Jack con asombro, aquel detalle no había sido mencionado por su amigo en ningún momento.

- lo siento tío… se me paso…

Jack se disculpó sabiendo que Seeley está a poco de matarle. Había dicho todo lo que sabía de aquella mujer, hasta que estudiaba antropología, pero lo más importante su querido amigo lo había olvidado. No, lo sabía, solo no quería mencionarlo por el bien de la chica, pero había hecho mal, porque ahora tenía a un muy cabreado Seeley delante.

- ¡que te ha pasado!... esa puta se quiere quitar a mi hijo.

Replico furioso y si no fuera el hecho de que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar por la información ahora mismo estaría estrangulando a Jack Hodgins. Ángela abrió los ojos como plato cuando oyó al desconocido, era él el hombre que había estado con Brennan aquella noche, por este motivo le sonaba su cara. La rabia la invadió, el maldito no iba a seguir llamando puta a su amiga, lo mataría. Salto encima de Seeley como furia y le empezó a pegar con sus finos brazos, pero con toda la rabia que había dentro.

- ¡maldito!... ¡eres un miserable!

Seeley se contuvo para no empujara Ángela, nunca pegaría a una mujer pero ella estaba pasando de los límites de su paciencia. Jack abrazo a Ángela quitándola de encima de Seeley e intentando calmara los gritos y palabrotas que esta esculpía hacia su amigo.

- Ángela… tranquila… cariño Seeley es el único que puede hacer frente a Tempe… vamos cariño él es el único que puede salvar al bebe.

Pidió intentado controlarla en sus brazos. Ángela empezó a llorar forcejeando hasta que solo se quedó abrazada a Jack. Seeley paso la mano en los labios, Ángela le había hecho sangrar la boca, era delgada pero bastante atrevida, el bastante como para acertarle un gancho en la mandíbula. Jack miro a Seeley con furia nunca había estado enfadado con sus amigos, pero ver a Ángela de aquella forma le hacía sacar a un desconocido Jack de dentro de él, uno que solo quería hacer aquella mujer feliz.

- Tempe está dentro… haz lo que tiene que hacer de una puñetera vez.

Vociferó abrazando a Ángela para levarla de allí, había que calmarla antes que tuviera algo. Seeley se quedó parado viendo a Jack alejarse con Ángela, y luego después que estos desapareciesen al final del corredor, decidió entrar en la habitación que Jack había señalado. Su corazón estaba acelerado mientas que abría lentamente la puerta. Oyó sollozos desde adentro y sabía que eran de la chica, la que quería quitarse a su bebe, la que quería arrebatarle lo que más deseaba en la vida. Miro con cara de pocos amigos hacia la cama pero de una forma inexplicable su corazón se apretó tan solo por verla. Era ella, era la que aquella noche había estado con él, pero estaba llorando, estaba abrazada a ella misma de una forma tan vulnerable que por instintos tuvo ganas de abrazarla, apretarla en contra de él y protegerla. Se aproximó sin dejar de mirarla y cuando estuvo el suficiente próximo cuanto para tocarla tuvo miedo, miedo de hacerla daño. Se quedó parado sintiendo como su pecho se oprimía a cada sollozo, todo lo que había pensado en gritarle para que no se quitara a su pequeño se vieron anulados por el deseo de proteger a la mujer frente suya. Nunca había sentido aquella quemazón dentro del pecho y por más que quisiera hablarle y decir que quería al bebe que ella llevaba dentro, no podía porque su cuerpo en aquel momento solo pedía una cosa y era protegerla, a ella, a la mujer. La vio levantar la vista y se enfrentó a los azulados ojos por unos segundos y, sin que él pudiera reaccionar, ella se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo como si su cuerpo fuese el más seguro refugio que encontraba. Su respiración falló por segundos y como si nada la abrazo, prendiendo con toda sus fuerzas el cuerpo femenino en su pecho, guardándola como si siempre hubiese hecho. La escucho llorar por horas, abrazada a él con más fuerza que la que jamás alguien le había abrazado. La mente de Seeley se volvió en blanco, todo lo que le tenía que decir, todo lo que había planeado hacer cuando la viese se vio resumido a nada, solo era aquel abrazo, un abrazo que debería durar para siempre porque nunca se había sentido tan cómodo y tan en paz, como en aquel momento, el momento en que la tenía abrazada a él.

* * *

**bueno... ¿que crees que sobre este abrazo?**

**mmm...**

**¿ Brennan caerá rendida ante el hombre que la embarazó? pues ya veremos...**

**besitos**

**bones fan**

**bye**


	10. 11 Obediencia es sobrevivir

**aquí va otro capitulo... espero que no os enfadéis mas con Booth de lo que ya estamos por lo de hannah... que disfrutéis y muchísimas gracias por los comentarios... me encanta que les guste este fic... un tanto raro...**

* * *

**Capitulo 11- Obediencia es sobrevivir-**

Brennan sintió la leve caricia en su brazo, no sabía si había sido debido a esta o por sentir que el cuerpo que le abrazaba no era el de su amiga, que levantó la mirada de una forma sigilosa. Creyó que podría ser Sully que había recapacitado, o quizás, al menos se había apiadado de ella pero para su sorpresa la persona que la abrazaba era la que menos esperaba. Su cuerpo tembló al contemplar los ojos castaños que le miraban ambiguos, en su interior tuvo ganas de volver a abrazarlo, pero su mente reprocho estas ganas por la simple razón de que aquel hombre era el causante de su dolor.

-¿Qué...qué haces tú aquí?

Su corazón dio un vuelco, al sentir como él se alejaba de su cuerpo, y aceleró las palpitaciones cuando la miro sin respuesta a su pregunta. Era imposible que él estuviera allí, sin embargo, estaba, estaba delante de ella y sin hablar. Tuvo ganas de devolver por la revolución que inducía en su estómago el solo hecho de verlo, pero al envés de eso lo único que hizo fue expresar toda su rabia hacia él.

- ¡maldito! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Estúpido! ¡Imbécil! ¡Vete!

Tenía ganas de pegarle hasta desfallecer. Por culpa de él había perdido todo lo que había logrado conseguir después de que su abuelo la localizara en el sistema de adopciones, por culpa de él su mejor amiga le había dado la espalda. La expresión facial de él cambio, el rostro sin expresión se puso seco, sus ojos parecían destellar rabia mientras ella seguía gritándole todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza de tal forma que él no tuvo más opciones que levantarla voz, ya que pegarla sería la segunda opción, pero aun era un caballero para hacer tal cosa.

- ¡cállate de una puta vez!

La voz femenina se contuvo por unos segundos y cuando él creyó que salía victorioso Brennan volvió a gritarle.

- no me voy a callar ¡vete de aquí! Te odio ¡ve…

No pudo seguir gritando las manos masculinas cubrieron su boca presionando tan fuerte que le hizo gemir de dolor. Seeley apretó la mandíbula, odiaba que le gritasen y mucho mas una persona tan banal como era aquella chica. Miró serio al rostro de Brennan viendo como se crispaba por intentar librarse, era patética, pero de alguna forma mirar la desafiante mirada azulada le gustaba. Agito la mano que tenía en la boca de ella para que esta le prestase atención y pudo ver toda la rabia que tenia dentro de los azulados ojos pero le daba igual, aquello era un negocio y nuca salía perdiendo cuando hacia negocios.

- voy a ser claro ¿entendido? – Brennan se removió, podía sentir el gusto a sangre en su boca por la forma en que él apretaba esta, pero él no hizo caso, al contrario, apretó con más fuerza para que le atendiera- el bebe que llevas dentro es mío, lo sé, y lo quiero. Te pagaré, te daré lo que quieras pero me darás este bebe cuando nazca. ¿Entendido?

Pregunto sin interesarle mucho la respuesta, pues sabia cual era, una puta no se quedaba embarazada sin pensar en la cartea del padre del bebe. La soltó con brusquedad empujándola sobre la cama y girándose para salir, la conversación había finalizado, o al menos esto pensó.

- no te daré nada, este bebe no está en venta.

La voz de Brennan era poco audible pero la rudeza con que dijo y las llamas azuladas de los ojos de ella, demostraba la determinación que tenia. Seeley giro sobre sí mismo y, por segundos, solo la miro hasta que una sarcástica sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

- no te estoy pidiendo, estúpida. Te digo lo que harás, no me importa lo que digas – se aproximo a ella quedando a escasos centímetros de sus rostros, con el fin de intimidarla- yo soy el que dicta las normas.

- yo no voy a tener a este bebe. Nadie me da órdenes, principalmente tú.

Lo desafío como él lo hacía, aproximándose más para demostrar que no tenía miedo. Seeley se quedo en silencio admirando la determinación en las palabras de ella, además que estar tan próximo a su rostro que lo hacía recordar lo determinados que eran, también, los rojos labios con lo cual se atormentaba cada noche mientras soñaba con ella. Por unos segundos tuvo ganas de besarla como en la noche que compartirán, pero en este momento no venia al caso sus deseos corporales, ahora mismo lo importante era su hijo y nada, ni nadie más. Con fuerza agarro el cuello de la chica como si la fuera a estrangular, y no faltaba mucho para ello pues ella ni podía vocifera.

- te explicare de otra forma – dijo al oído de ella- tendrás a este bebe y me lo darás. No me importa tu vida pero si atentas contra la de mi hijo… te mataré y haré con que nadie nunca sepa que has estado en este mundo – una lágrima rolo por los ojos de ella faltaba muy poco para estar sin aire pero la sujeción de él seguía siendo fuerte en su cuello- puedes tomar de dos formas una como un cambio de beneficios, me das a mi bebe y yo te pago, además tu amiga, que por cierto se ve desolada, seguirá siendo tu amiga; y otra forma es que sigas con la idea de matar a este bebe y yo te haga la vida un inferno.

La soltó y vio como cogía el aire desesperadamente, sabía perfectamente cuanto tiempo podía hacerla contener la respiración sin dañar a su bebe, así que estaba seguro que su retoño no sufriría nada. Brennan cogió el aire violentamente, sin dejar de mirar al hombre que estaba frente ella, aquel no era el tipo que le había enseñado que era el sexo, porque no podía el hombre que la había tratado tan bien ser así ¿o sí? Lo vio observarla en silencio, o más bien miraba a su vientre, durante un tiempo hasta que con un rápido movimiento él empezó a tirar hacia arriba de la bata de hospital que ella llevaba. Como pudo intento impedírselo, pero él sujeto sus manos con una de las suyas y con la otra subió su bata hasta tener todo el vientre al descubierto. Brennan tembló pensando que la violaría allí, o algo por el estilo, pero al contrario de esto, un dulce y cariñoso beso por parte de él fue depositado en su vientre. Ella abrió los ojos, que por inercia había cerrado, y lo vio con la frente recostada en su vientre, como si este fue algo totalmente exento de ella.

- te quiero mi amor- la voz del hombre la chocó además la pesada respiración de él en su piel sensible la estremeció ¿cómo podía parecer tan calmado mientras segundos antes case la asesina? Seeley volvió a besar el vientre plano de ella una vez más antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta- voy a hablar con tu médico, espero que tus estupideces no hayan puesto en riesgo la vida de mi hijo.

Declaro saliendo sin mirarla. Brennan se quedo paralizada, no sabía que había pasado allí, solo que de alguna forma estaba obligada a tener al beber que llevaba dentro, o esto, o aquel hombre la mataría sin pensárselo dos veces.

Había salido hacia tres días del hospital. Ángela estaba con ella en todos los momentos, pero cuando le preguntaba que había hecho que cambiarse de opinión sobre quitarse el bebe, ella solo callaba y huía. Suspiro mientras ponía sus ropas dentro de una maleta, había llamado a su abuelo y dicho que regresaría California por una temporada. No pensaba en tener aquel bebe mientras frecuentaba la universidad, sabía que muchas lo hacían pero lo que su abuelo le mandaba por mes no podía pagar lo que seria sostener el embarazo por nueve meses, o por seis y medio. No era que quisiera irse, pero temía por su vida y prefería tener el feto en buen estado, ya que el padre, si es que le podía decir así, lo quería. Ángela no se veía muy contenta por su decisión, según ella no podía ser tía si ella estaba lejos, pero tan poco lo sería si estuviera próximo, teniendo en cuenta que cuando el bebe naciera se lo daría al padre y que hiciera lo que desease con él, no quería saber de ellos para nada. Hodgins le había pedido a Ángela que viviera con él y su amiga lo había aceptado, era de esperar que lo hiciera, Ángela odiaba aquel piso y Hodgins vivía a unas cuadras de la universidad, al fin con su ida su a amiga al menos salía ganando algo bueno. Partiría en un autobús el día siguiente y en aquel momento se dedicaba a guardar todo lo que tenía, no era nada más que ropa y un par de zapatos, pero era de ella. Escucho el timbre y se sobresalto, desde que había salido del hospital estaba exaltada con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Abrió sin preámbulos la puerta de la entrada y por enésima vez tuvo rabia de su maldita costumbre de nunca mirara quien se encontraba del otro lado antes de abrir. Delante de ella estaba Seeley, el padre de su bebe, el desgraciado que le arruinaba la vida. No le había visto desde que se presento en el hospital, pero su presencia y el recuerdo de aquel día la dejaban vulnerables delante de él.

- ¿qué haces aquí?

Agradeció a que su voz no saliera trémula, tal y como estaban sus rodillas, y no era de miedo, no le tenía miedo mismo que su figura de macho alfa aportara una postura que muchos deberían temer, ella no le temía; pero, sin embargo, estar próximo a él le provocaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

- tu amiga se va a ir con Jack – ignoro la pregunta de ella y sin mirarla adentro en el departamento como si fuera el propio dueño- creo que vivirán juntos en la casa de él

- la vida de Ángela no es de tu incumbencia

Replico viendo como él se paseaba por la pequeña sala del departamento. Seeley hizo una mueca de asco cuando toco uno de los muebles y se giro para mirarla por primera vez, no era que fuera tan arrogante con las personas, pero no quería confianza con mujeres como la que tenía delante.

- lo sé, pero quería saber si estabas al corriente de ello

Se sentó en la punta del sofá y la observo de arriba abajo. Vestía una camisa blanca como dos tallas mayor que ella y un pantalón de deporte negro que se ajustaba a sus torneadas pernas, no estaba mal mirarla de aquella forma pero sin duda prefería verla desnuda. Una vulgar sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de él mientras paseaba su mirada en ella, aquella mujer no sabía con quien se había metido cuando decidió quedarse embarazada. Brennan le desafió con la mirada sin comprender que cuanto más lo hacía más lujurioso con ella aquel hombre se sentía.

- ¿a qué has venido?

Pregunto cruzándose los brazos para ocultar sus hinchados senos que parecían desprotegidos ante la mirada del hombre. La sonrisa de Seeley aumento cuando vio como le aterroriza el hecho de que él la estuviese mirando.

- llevas a mi hijo dentro, tengo el derecho de saber como esta.

- tu bastardo está bien, ahora vete de mi casa.

Escupió abriendo más la puerta que en ningún momento había cerrado. Seeley tenso la mandíbula cuando la escuchó llamar bastardo a su pequeño, nadie nunca insultaría a su retoño mismo que esta fuera la mujer que lo llevaba dentro. Se levanto rápidamente y con rabia fue en dirección a ella, viendo como ella retrocedía hasta chocar con la pared de la entrada. Apoyo todo su cuerpo en lo de ella aprisionándola en la pared.

- no vuelvas a dirigirte a mi hijo como bastardo-

Susurró amenazante en el oído de ella. Brennan no le miraba en ningún momento estaba más ocupada en intentar apartarlo y cubrir su cuerpo de él.

- ¡vete de mi casa!

Su mandato le saco una carcajada de él que se aparto tan solo para mirarla.

- ¿tu casa? – Pregunto riéndose de ella y obligándola a mirarle a la cara, le encantaba ver los ojos de ella – eres un pobre diabla sin techo… tus papas te abandonaran y no tienes nada más que un viejo abuelo que ya tiene el pie en la cueva.

- ¡no tienes el derecho de hablarme así!

Grito empujándolo pero el cuerpo de él la presiono más fuerte contra la pared.

- te hablo como me dé la gana – sujeto las muñecas de ella que intentaba pegarle en la cara con determinación, tanta que ya le había arañado la barbilla- ¡quédate quieta si no quieres que te haga daño!

Ordenó recibiendo de ella una mirada fría y un escupitajo que le hizo retroceder.

- ¡vete de aquí!

Señalo la puerta y él caminó hacia esta pero se paro en el umbral girándose sobre sí mismo para volver a mirarla.

- mañana a las ocho vendré a buscarte... vivirás en mi casa

Agrego antes de disponerse a salir. Brennan se quedo petrificada en la puerta, no podía hablar en serio ¿o sí?

-¿qué?

Susurró mirando temerosa a la figura parada delante de las escaleras, aquel hombre era un monstruo, no era el hombre que la había tratado tan delicadamente, era uno totalmente distinto.

- lo que has oído a las ocho- repitió mirándola con desprecio y antes que pudiera protestar o negarse agrego- ¡ah! Y es mejor que me escuche si es que quieres que tu abuelo siga ganando su necesitada pensión.

Desapareció por las escaleras abajo dejándola totalmente atónita en la puerta, había vendido su alma al diablo al momento que hizo el amor con aquel hombre, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de sus irracionales actos.

* * *

¿que os parece?

¿me he pasado con lo bruto que es Seeley? o ¿voy por buen camino para enojar a Brennan?

me voy

besitos

bye


	11. 12 intenciones ocultas

hola, perdón por el retraso en actualizara... estaba poco inspirada y creo que este capitulo demuestra el bajón narrativo que estoy sufriendo... :( , pero bueno intentaré mejorar para el próximo... agradezco muchísimo a todas- os que están leyendo este inusual fic... estoy emocionada porque es la primera vez que un fic mio (escrito por mi) pasa de los 50 comentarios aquí en fanfiction... así que en resumen... gracias... es emocionante que lean tus paranoias y que comenten... gracias a todos...

* * *

**Capitulo 12 - intenciones ocultas -**

Volvió a leer los papeles que tenía delante y por más que lo hiciera nada de aquello explicaba el hecho de que Brennan se había dejado embarazar. Había hablado con su mejor amiga pero ella tan poco aporto demasiado a lo que tenía en los papeles, nada que no fuera lo hecho que sus padres le abandonaran, que su hermano desapareció, que paso dos años en el sistema de adopciones y ninguna familia la tenía con ellos por más de unas semanas, hasta que su abuelo la encontró; todo esto lo confundía, no sabía cómo actuar con ella, como tratarla, si como todas las mujeres que había tenido a su lado o seguir buscando un motivo para justificar el hecho de que ella quedara embarazada pero chantajearle con el bebe. Suspiró ante lo recuerdo de la discusión de aquella mañana, sabía que se había pasado, pero le gustaba su furia y en otras circunstancias se enamoraría de ella fácilmente, si no fuera el hecho de que cuando la miraba inevitablemente pensaba que ella había planeado todo aquello y mismo después que su amiga le había dicho que ella era como una niña inocente principalmente cuando estaba asustada o cuando estaba triste; pero él no la veía así, para él ella había planeado aquello y deseaba saber porque ¿por dinero? _**"no, ella dijo que no quería vender al bebe, pero por otro lado lo había dicho bastardo ¿Por qué?"**_ pensaba una y otra vez y por más que quisiera no podía encontrar una explicación.

-¿ocupado?

Giro rápidamente hacia su amigo que desde la puerta lo miraba con cautela, en los últimos días tenía el humor de perros.

-pasa.

Respondió guardando los papeles en uno de los cajones de su mesa. Jack se sentó delante de él en silencio y hasta que este no se giro para darle la atención no hablo.

- ¿has hablado con Tempe? – Seeley asintió - ¿y? ¿Ha aceptado vivir en tu casa?

Podría decir que si para que su amigo calmara a su querida novia, porque sabía que aquellas preguntas no serian hechas nunca por Jack, además de alguna forma lo había conseguido, no hablando educadamente como se le fue pedido, pero lo había hecho.

- si

- puf… gran B no sabes el peso que me has quitado de encima- resoplo como si sintiera que una tonelada de cosas cayese de sus hombros. Seeley miro interrogativo a Jack y este se tenso- Ángela sabe sobornar, lo hace hasta mejor que tu.

Seeley hizo una mueca divertida, había sobornado a su amigo a que llevara a su novia a vivir con él, así tenía una cosa menos que preocuparse cuando fuera a hablar con Brennan para que viviera en su casa y mismo que su tiro hubiera salido por la culata había conseguido su cometido.

- pídele a tu novia que no vaya a casa hoy

- ¿Por qué? ¿No has hecho nada a la chica?

La preocupación evidente en la cara de su amigo le incomodo, si le había hecho algo, la había humillado y tratado como una perra pero siempre que la veía no podía controlar su enojo por ella querer quietarse a su hijo; pero esto era algo que su amigo no debía saber si quería que la chica no se echase atrás.

- ¿Qué clase de degenerado crees que soy Jack?

- uno que en los últimos días grita a todos como si estuviéramos sordos.

Seeley lo miro serio, no había percibido que había hecho tal cosa, si era verdad que en los últimos días está muy poco sociable pero un padre que se ve obligado a estar alejado de su hijo debe sentirse igual parecido ¿no?

- lo que sea Jack, solo quiero que tu novia no le haga a Brennan cambiar de opinión.

- Ángela no haría tal cosa, has visto lo ilusionada que estar de que su amiga tenga a este bebe y de que tú la hagas feliz, "porque tú la quieres"... cosa que no sé de donde saco.

Dijo el último sin percibir que lo hacía, pero era la verdad, su querido amor no dejaba de decir que Seeley mostraría a Brennan que era amar, cosa que estaba seguro que nunca ocurriría en la vida pues Seeley y Brennan eran polos totalmente opuestos.

- ¿no crees que soy capaz de hacer que ella se enamore de mi?

Sabía que podía hacer cualquiera mujer caer en sus pies, siempre había sido un don Juan, pero no estaba seguro de querer enamorar a Brennan.

- ambos sabemos que si- Jack se levantó dispuesto a salir- pero sé que no serás capaz de hacerlo- quiso preguntar el porqué pero su amigo se adelanto- Tempe es una chica dulce, cariñosa e inteligente y tú, amigo mío, eres… todo lo contrario.

Y con esto salió de la oficina dejando a Seeley con la palabra en la boca. Seeley sonrío pensando en lo que decía Jack, si era totalmente distinto a Brennan pero la noche que estuvo con ella la noche en que se embelesó con el lado dulce, cariño e inteligente de ella también había mostrado a ella que era un hombre cariñoso, amoroso y afectuoso.

**Flash back:**

Las risas de ella le volvían loco, hacia unos minutos que había vuelto a hacer el amor y ahora se dedicaba a besarle el cuerpo agitado de ella, pero a pesar de que muchas mujeres le encantaban aquello a ella le hacía gracia que él deslizara su lengua por su cuello y rostro.

- no deberías reírte, me desconcentra.

- pero me hace cosquillas

Intentaba de todas las formas no reírse pero no podía, la sensación de la lengua húmeda de él le provocaban escalofrío y por su vez cosquillas.

- tienes que concentrarte así las cosquillas serán placenteras.

- no puedo

Replico antes de volver a reírse tapándose la boca y cerrando los ojos. Seeley se alejó del cuerpo de ella enfadado pero el verla intentar contenerse lo acabo embobando, era hermosa.

Quitó las manos del rostro de ella admirando la forma en que se mordía los labios para contener la risa, la forma en que sus ojos se abrían poco a poco como si tuviera miedo de encararlo, era tan dulce que no podía parar de mirarla.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

Él no había percibido lo embobado que estaba hasta que ella le hablo. Llevo la mano al rostro de ella, y sin responder, solo la acaricio viendo como se encariñaba en su mano no pudo resistir mas a aproximarse y besarla. Ya había besado a muchas mujeres y de muchas formas pero lo que transmitió en aquel beso iba mucho más allá de lo que había hecho nunca.

- te deseo.

Quizás no fue la palabra adecuada para describir la sensación cálida que tenía en el pecho pero ella parecía comprenderlo perfectamente. La volvió a besar mientras cogía un preservativo cuando se alejó dispuesto a ponerse ella lo arrebató de la mano rápidamente.

- lo pongo yo.

- ¡no!

Negó ante su disponibilidad e intento coger de vuelta el pequeño paquete.

- ¿Por qué no?

- porque es demasiado delicado- ella escondió la mano- pequeña no hagas esto… venga dámelo

- no

Negó zafándose de él. Seeley la acorralo como si de una presa se tratara y segundos después ambos giraban en la cama en un juego de risas y besos para ver quien quedaba con el pequeño sobre.

- vayamos… a media

Vocalizo entre risas cuando ella y él paró mirándola curioso.

- ¿cómo?

- yo abro y tú la pones- Respondió como si fuera obvio. Seeley se quedo mirándola desconcertado antes de soltar una carcajada que la hizo sonrojase enojada- ¿Por qué te ríes?

Se sentó en la cama desafiándolo con la mirada. Seeley paro de reírse y centro la vista en ella que parecía disgustada con él.

- cariño ¿te has oído?- ella bajo la mirada y él suspiro viéndola con ternura- ok, puedes abrirlo

Respondió resignado. Brennan levanto la mirada y sonrío deslumbrada.

- ¿de verdad?- Seeley asintió y ella se lanzó sobre él en un cálido abrazo- gracias

Susurro besándole la mejilla para luego incorporase y mirara con intriga el pequeño paquetito. Seeley tan solo la miraba, estaba sentada en la cama sin nada que le cubriera el cuerpo, sostenía al pequeño sobre mirándolo como si de un acertijo se tratara. De pronto una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de ella que llevo el pequeño sobre a la boca dispuesta a desgarrarlo con los diente, pero fue detenida por Seeley.

- así lo romperás

- pero...- no supo que decirle de forma que volvió a observar el sobrecito, segundos después volvió a intentar abrirlo pero ahora rompiendo por uno pequeño troquel que había al lado. Cuando finalmente cedió y ella pudo acceder el contenido miro a Seeley con una triunfadora sonrisa- lo he hecho

-sí- susurro ronco y se dispuso a buscar el cuerpo de ella de una forma seductora- y ahora...

- ¿por qué es rosa?

-¿qué?

Se paro confuso y ella le enseño el pequeño objeto en sus manos.

-¿porque es rosa?

- es de fresa- beso la barbilla de ella yendo hacia el oído- me encanta la fresa – susurro alejándose para poder recostarla- ¡no! – Grito al momento que vio como llevaba el objeto a la boca- ¿qué haces?

- quería saber si sabe a fresa

Respondió apenada. Seeley sonrió cálido al verla parecer tan vulnerable, tan tierna, con la mirada baja y la expresión de niña al ser reprendida. Cogió el pequeño objeto y busco los labios de ella besando con dulzura y haciéndola recostar en la cama.

- te enseñare que si lo sabe

Susurro mordiéndole los labios y volviendo a besarla con devoción.

**Fin del flash.**

Se floto la frente con angustia, ¿porque ella no quería a su hijo? La había tratado bien aquella noche y si supiera que ella deseaba aquel pequeño haría todo por ella, o al menos mucho más de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía verla sin sentir la opresión en su pecho de saber que aquella mujer desea la muerte del ser que él mas anhela. Aquella noche había sentido algo que nunca llego a sentir con ninguna mujer, aquel calor y aquel deseo de cuidarla que sintió cuando la encontró en el hospital parecían neutralizar la rabia que sentía de ella por saber que deseaba matar a su pequeño. Sin embargo, ella era tosca y obstinada de tal forma que lo dejaba loco, subiendo así el deseo que tenia por ella, el mismo deseo que no le dejaba dormí sin pensar en ella, o despertar con la sensación de vacío por desear el sedoso cuerpo a su lado. Suspiro sintiendo el amargo gusto de su boca, ya eran las cinco de la mañana y no podía para de pensar en que haría cuando tuviera que convivir con ella bajo el mismo techo, pero también con miedo de que cuando la fuese a recoger dentro de unas horas, volviese a discutir y ella acabara negándose rotundamente a todo lo que decía respecto a él y a su hijo, si lo hiciera no podía impedirla. Amasó un papel en su mano, nunca sería capaz de cumplir ninguna de las amenazas que le hizo a ella pero "_**¿y si ella sabía de eso y mataba a su hijo?" **_No, tenía que ser tan terco cuanto ella, así ella lo tendría miedo y no daría ningún paso en falso, a pesar de que hacer esto suponía no poder acercarse a ella con segundas intenciones, porque a fuerza nunca sería capaz de tocarla.

* * *

Volvió a mirar al reloj eran las siete de la mañana y no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche. Había buscado y rebuscado una forma de librarse de aquel hombre, de aquel bebe, pero era muy consciente de que él la mataría si abortaba. Podría denunciarle pero ¿quién le iba a creer? él seguro compraría a todos y ella solo conseguiría ser más odiada por la sociedad de lo que ya era. Ángela no había vuelto a la noche y mismo que la necesitase como consuelo también agradecía que no hubiera venido, no tenia ánimos para contarle a su amiga que era lo que de verdad estaba pasando. Volvió a mirar al reloj. ¿Podía huir? ¿Desaparecer? No, estaba segura que si lo hiciera él la encontraría o peor atentaría en contra a su abuelo, la única persona que tenía en la vida además de Ángela; y esto no se lo permitiría, prefería sufrir sola que hacer daño a cualquiera persona que amase. Rebusco en la cocina algo para apaciguar su ansiedad ya que había devuelto todo lo que había tomado de desayuno, era un asco estar embarazada ¿Cómo podía las mujeres querer aquello? Vómitos, náuseas, y más vómitos, daría su vida para que alguien le diera la solución milagrosa para parar las náuseas. Volvió a sentarse en el sofá con un vaso de agua entre las manos y ahí se quedo, inmersa a sus pensamientos, hasta que sonó el timbre sobresaltándola. Puso rápidamente el vaso de agua sobre la mesa y miro hacia la puerta, tenía miedo de abrirla, de verlo, de saber que le esperaba aquellos meses de embarazo, tenía miedo de respirar el mismo aire que aquel hombre nuevamente. Su mano tembló al abrir la puerta ¿podría volver a tras? ¿Saltar por la ventana y morirse? No, Era demasiado cobarde para acabar con su vida de aquella forma. Respiro hundo y termino de abrir la puerta con el último coraje que tenia, pero delante de ella no estaba la imponente figura de Seeley y si la de un chico que por su rostro no hacía daño ni a una hormiga.

- ¿señorita Brennan?

La voz mansa del hombre o del chico que estaba delante de su puerta la calmo.

- si

- es un placer conocerla señorita, soy Lance Sweets, su chofer- se presentó. El chico, que no parecía tener muchos más años que ella, sonrío cálido mientras le cogía de la mano para depositar en esta un beso- el señor Booth me ha mandado recogerla.

Lo observó de arriba abajo su traje alineado, sus zapatos mocasines, sus guantes blancos, un perfecto chofer de película pero ¿tenía edad para conducir? Se pregunto comprobando que su pelo fácil case era extinto. Él pareció darse cuenta de lo que pensaba ella porque se alejó poniendo una seria postura y mirándola como un soldado.

- le presentaré mi carnet si así se sentirá más segura.

- no... No es necesario – se alejó de la puerta suspirando tranquila prefería ir en la bici de un niño que en cualquiera cosa con el padre de su bebe. Además aquel chico debería está en la misma posición que ella, siendo chantajeado por el- "señor Booth"...si, de seguro él también le obliga a hacer lo que no quiere… es un abusador.

Ella no percibió cuando sus pensamientos salieran por su boca pero el chico delante de ella si la escuchó, divirtiéndose con cada palabra.

- de seguro que pocos creen esto de él.

- ¿perdón? – cuestionó sin comprender a que se refería. El chico sonrío y ella se coloro avergonzada- ¿lo he hablado en alto, no es así?

- si… pero no se preocupe los choferes solo miran a la carretera

Bromeo y ella ladeo la cabeza sin comprender que era lo que decía.

- voy… voy a por mi maleta.

Se giro rápidamente ahora sin saber que era lo peor, el señor abusador o el niño que muy probablemente tenia carnet de triciclo. Cogió rápidamente su pequeña maleta y fue hacia la puerta, había escrito una carta para Ángela pidiendo que la llamara cuando llegase y explicando por el auto todo lo que estaba pasando y él porque ya no tenía que llevarla a la estación de autobuses.

- permítame que la ayude- El chico cogió su maleta rápidamente sin que ella pudiera protestar- ¿Cuántas mas maletas llevará?

Pregunto al ver que solo traía con ella una mochila y una maleta pequeña.

- no hay nada mas… solo es esto.

Respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa de lo que tenía en las manos. Sweets se sorprendió con sus palabras y se giro, definitivamente las palabras del señor Booth habían sido muy pocas para definir a la señorita que había ido a recoger, como él había dicho ella no era igual a ninguna mujer que hubiera pisado la mansión como invitada. Brennan cerró la puerta y bajo la escalera acompañada por el chico, estaba cada vez más nerviosa de saber qué pasaría con ella a donde iba y esto no ayudaba en que sus náuseas la dejasen en paz. Delante del edificio estaba aparcado un Q5 de color azul, que la sorprendió al momento que vio el chico poner su maleta dentro y abrirle la puerta para entrar. Miro indecisa si debía hacer aquello o no pero el chico la cogió de la mano y la llevo invitándola a entrar de forma que no pudo salir corriendo por más que desease. El camino estuvo silencioso, Sweets intentó hablarle, pero estaba tan asustada con todo lo que estaba haciendo que se encerró en sí misma y no hablo nada. Pasaron calles famosas de Washington y algunos monumentos de los cuales ella ni se fijó, debido a que su mente viajaba en saber cómo sería lo que le esperaba y si aun había alguna forma de librarse de todo aquello.

- hemos llegado señorita Brennan

La voz del conductor le saco de sus pensamientos para fija la vista en un enorme edificio de arquitectura minimalista y grandes cristaleras oscuras, rodeada de un precioso jardín y altos muros. Sabía que el padre del bebe era rico pero se imaginaba algo más modesto, y lo que tenía delante era totalmente distinto. La puerta se abrió, quitando de su pensamiento, fuera el encantador chofer le extendía la mano para ayudarla salir cosa que hizo con miedo ¿había sido tonta al no buscar saber quien de verdad era el hombre que la había embarazado? _**"no, no me importa solo tendré a este bas... Bebe y me iré"**_ pensó corrigiendo a sí mismo de llamar al pequeño de bastardo. El chofer la ayudo a salir y le invito a entrar solo cuando llego a la puerta percibió la presencia de tres personas más.

- señorita Brennan es un placer recibiría, soy Caroline la ama de llaves del señor Booth- Brennan miro con desconfianza a la vieja mujer que le sonreía, debería tener entre 50 o 60 años y su constitución regordeta y baja le daban un aire de ser mayor de lo que su apariencia demostraba.

- yo soy Daisy Wick- se presento de pronto una chica que por su apariencia debería tener como unos veinte y tres años - puedes llamarme Daisy, si lo prefieres, soy la chef y la novia de Lancelot…

La chica de pronto se lanzo sobre el chofer dando a entender quien de quien se refería, a pesar de que Brennan no se había fijado en nada más que en su atolondrada forma de hablar, como si el aire no fuera necesario.

- Daisy…

Le reprendió rápidamente Sweets.

- yo soy Micah, soy el guardia y el que cuida del jardín

La voz suave del guardia la hizo sonreír. Era un hombre de 45 a 50 años, llevaba una ropa negra como la del chofer pero sin gorra dando un aire superior a que todos debían temer pero para ella era el que mas simpático parecía.

- es un placer soy Brennan.

- lo sabemos señorita- respondió Caroline – bo… el señor Booth nos ha dado dicho todo sobre usted – no sabía que sabia él sobre ella, pero fuera lo que fuera no era verdad, aquel hombre no sabía nada sobre ella- la llevare a su habitación, si me acompañas…

Caroline parecía una buena mujer y los demás también, pero el tono frió y el hecho de llamarle señorita la incomodaban parecía como si todo fuera una mentira y a ella no le agradaba las mentiras. Cogió su maleta pero el chofer rápidamente se la quito de las manos y le sonrío invitando a entrar en la casa, aquel comportamiento de las personas hacia ella la hacía recordar cuando estaba en el sistema de adopción todos parecían tan gentiles y luego le despreciaban como si de un perro se tratara, el peor de los perros. La casa era enorme, todo parecía hecho exclusivamente para cada minúsculo sitio. El salón era lo primero que se veía todos los muebles eran blancos con negro pero con los detalles verdes y muchísima luz, dando un aire de tranquilidad a todo. Una escalera por donde Caroline le llevo, dividía el comedor del salón, desde las escaleras se veía dos puertas una que quedada frente a la puerta de la entrada pero del otro lado del salón, esta Caroline explicó ser la biblioteca y despacho, ya la otra puerta que estaba al final del comedor, según Caroline daba a la cocina y la estancia de los empleados. Al final de las escaleras había un pasillo con cuatro puertas pasaran al lado de dos de ella, ambas eran habitaciones para invitados, Caroline se detuvo entre las dos últimas puertas del largo y ancho pasillo.

- esta es la habitación del señor Booth, esta frente a la suya para que no tenga que andar demasiado cuando lo vaya a ver.

-¿Por qué haría tal cosa?

Pregunto al momento y tanto Caroline cuanto Sweets le miraran de forma extraña. Brennan bajo la mirada y al momento supo porque decía aquello, al parecer el señor había hecho creer a sus empleados que ella era su nueva amante, lo odiaba.

- no he querido ofenderla señorita – se disculpó Caroline y abrió la habitación de enfrente rápidamente- esta es su habitación

Acompaño a Caroline hasta dentro de la habitación y se quedo parada en la puerta, aquello era mayor que el piso que vivía con Ángela, una enorme cama de matrimonio destacaba en el centro de la habitación, los tonos crema y marrones hacia qué sintiera más acogedor aun, tenía en una esquina la puerta del baño que parecía ser mayor que su antigua habitación, además de un armario de los que se entra dentro para cambiarse, pero lo que le atrajo la atención fue la mesa de estudios con una pequeña biblioteca llenas de libros de historia y antropología.

- ¿Cómo?...

Paso la mano por los libros fascinada y Caroline sonreía junto con Sweets que aun permanecía en la habitación.

- el señor Booth nos dijo que estudiaba antropología… Micah estudio lo mismo y el señor le pidió que comprara los mejores ejemplares de libros para usted…

Explico Sweets antes de salir de la habitación dejándola a solas con Caroline. Brennan viajo la mano por los titulares, eran libros muy caros y muy difíciles de encontrar ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No llegaba a comprender cuales eran las intenciones del padre del beber, cuando estaba con él era horrible, manipulador y acosador, pero se había incomodado en descubrir todo sobre ella e intentar agradarle ¿Por qué? ¿Pretendía así comprar a su hijo? ¿Comprado a ella con sus detalles?

- no quiero quedarme en esta habitación

No iba a ser la amante del señor de la casa ni pretendía ser su fantoche. Si estaba allí era porque la había obligado y no porque deseaba, y si él pretendía hacerse el amable para comprar a su bebe lo pondría difícil.

- ¿Qué dices señorita?

- ¿puedes parar de llamarme así? Soy Brennan… solo Brennan

Replico enfadada cogiendo su maleta dispuesta a salir de aquella habitación.

- muy bien Brennan… a mí tampoco me gusta tratar a la gente con tanta delicadeza ¿pero porque quiere cambiara de habitación? ¿Hay algo que no le agrade?

- si… no me agrada estar próximo a su señor, no quiero está en una habitación frente a la de él para que me trate como su puta a su antojo.

Caroline entono los ojos con la determinación que demostraba Brennan, desde un principio cuando Booth le había dicho que traería vivir a una chica en la casa sabia que algo no estaba del todo bien, y al comunicarle que la chica estaba embarazada todo había empeorado. Toda la casa había pasado los últimos días moviéndose para adaptarse a la llegada de la futura señora, que no pasaba de una niña, y solo al verla descubrió que Booth no había llegado a contarle toda la historia del cómo la chica estaba embarazada.

- esta no fue la intención Brennan – Brennan se removió al ver como la Caroline se aproximaba y le quitaba su maleta de las manos- todos en la casa han estado esperándola, haciendo lo mejor para que cuando llegara se sintiera en su propia casa, esta habitación es la más grande y confortable de la casa, con excepción de la de Booth. No sé qué circunstancias la hicieran llegar aquí pero sé que está embarazada y en esta habitación estará mejor que cualquiera otra de la casa, y por el Booth no se preocupe no la tocara, mismo que pondría mi mano en el fuego a que este bebe no entro ahí por la fuerza.

Caroline señalo el vientre de Brennan demostrando que no era de las que se quedaban calladas cuando algo le molestaba o le contrariaba. Brennan solo calló mientras veía como ella acomodaba la ropa de ella en las estanterías del armario, restando importancia a que quisiera o no quedarse allí. Cuando hubo terminado guardo la maleta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

- baje dentro de media hora al comedor, Daisy esta ansiosa a que pruebes su comida – dijo saliendo- ¡ah! Una cosa más… todas las puertas tienen llave por si así se sentirá más segura pero no le recomiendo ponerla, no deseo tener que romper la puerta si se desmaya.

Explicó y salió cerrando la puerta tras suya. Brennan seguía de pie en el medio de la habitación, no estaba segura del todo sobre las intenciones del padre del bebe, pero las palabras de Caroline le dijo eran más que verdades, él no había atentado sexualmente contra ella, le había dicho cosas horribles y sido un bruto pero no le había tocado en ningún sitio que la degradase o apuntara a que le fuera a hacer daño de tal forma. Volvió la vista hacia la estantería de libros y sonrío, había decidido que irá a la universidad ya que se quedaba en Washington, así pasaría el menor tiempo posible bajo aquel techo y cuando su vientre se hiciera demasiado visible ya serian las vacaciones y podría así no retrasar sus estudios por el embarazo. Al fin, si Caroline decía que el padre del bebe no se aproximaría a ella y con aquella pequeña biblioteca, los días de embarazo no irían a ser tan malos ¿no?

* * *

bueno, no se si este Booth les merezca vuestro perdón... pero por lo que podeis ver él quiere a su bebe, pero no confía en Brennan como ella tampoco en él... solo espero que pueda hacerlo confiar uno en el otro... y espero que para esto vosotras aun me sigas leyendo...

feliz año nuevo... no olvide que con la 5ª uva o la 5ª ola (costumbre de algunos sitios de salta 12 olas con las badalladas) hay que desear el mejor fin de temporada del siglo, o almenos que Hart se porte bien... si es que mis cuentas salen bien y al fin de temporada es en mayo...

besitos

les quiero

bye


	12. 13 Un día nuevo

hola, bueno les traigo otro capitulo, agradezco a los comentarios y le doy una pequeña explicación sobre este capitulo, ¿porque? porque es lo que yo llamo capitulo transitorio, o sea, un capitulo que no dice nada mas que pequeñas cosa que luego serán relevantes en la historia ¿ok?

espero que les guste...

* * *

_**capitulo 13 - Un día nuevo-**_

Cayó en el sofá gimiendo de cansancio. Estaba agotado, había intentado evitar ir a casa de todas las formas posibles pero al fin el cansancio le había vencido. No sabía qué hacer ni que pensar, por más que buscara, que removiera no encontraba nada, nada que le pudiera explicara el comportamiento de la nueva residente de su casa, nada que pudiera usar como incentivo para mantenerla en aquella casa hasta que naciera el bebe sin tener que chantajearle con lo de su abuelo o su amiga. Escucho pasos a su lado y se sentó rápidamente para observar quien aun estaba despierto tan tarde de la noche.

- ¿Caroline?

Miro extrañado a la mujer que tan pronto como se aproximo de él le dio un porrazo de leve en la cabeza.

- ¡ah! ¡Carol…!

- shh… silencio- ordenó cogiéndolo del brazo y llevándolo al despacho rápidamente – ahora me vas a explicar cómo has embarazado a una niña

- no es una niña

Protesto molesto flotándose la cabeza por el golpe, aun recordaba el último que había llevado pero de esto ya hacía mucho y ella estaba muy enfadada.

- ¿Qué no es una niña? ¡Oh dios! Si Hank estuviera aquí no sé qué pensaría.

- no metas a mi abuelo en esto Caroline además no la obligue a estar embarazada y lo sabes... tan solo paso.

Explico simplemente ya que él tampoco tenía idea de cómo había pasado, lo que mas recordar de aquella noche era su risa, el brillo de los ojos de ella al mirarlo, la forma en que le hizo el amor; pero no como había descuidado tanto, como pudo actuar como unos adolescentes irresponsable dejando a una chica embarazada en su primera vez.

- ¿tan solo paso?- preguntó retórica Caroline mientras se sentaba en una silla del despacho- te he enseñado a ser un hombre, a respetar a las mujeres y me dices que tan solo pasó

Caroline llevaba años cuidando de él, hasta mismo antes de ser rico, ella estaba ahí, era como una madre pero más dura e intangible, no le demostraba afecto ni lo abrazaba cuando algo le hacía daño pero podía contar con su apoyo y sus sinceras palabras siempre.

- perdón Caroline he sido imprudente e irresponsable ¿es esto lo que quiere oír?

- no, y no te hagas el desentendido Seeley te conozco demasiado como para que tus trucos me afecten- recalco viendo como él se sentaba en la silla detrás de un pequeño escritorio- ¿ella no quería vivir en esta casa verdad?- él negó sin mirarla la cara no había como mentir frente a Caroline aun mas cuando estaba enfadada- le obligases a venir

- no la obligue – reclamo pero al ver la mortal mirada dirigida a él se lamento de haberlo dicho- le soborné

El susurro fue por poco inaudible pero el suficiente para una atenta Caroline rodar los ojos y girarse para salir, sabía lo que quería y había dejado al hombre frente suya ya con suficiente peso de conciencia, ya no era necesario estar allí.

- subí llevaré un té a tu habitación…

- Caroline – llamo antes que desaparecerá por la puerta y la aludida se giro- ¿Cómo esta ella?

No era que le importara, no, tan solo era curiosidad, o esto quería creer. Caroline pareció meditar la respuesta un segundo antes de responder severamente.

-te odia – los ojos de él oscurecieron al momento, esperaba todo tipo de respuesta pero no aquella no era lo que deseaba oír- pero como dice el refrán del odio al amor tan solo hay un paso.

Termino de decir antes de salir de allí dejándolo solo con una esperanza que ni al menos él sabía porque anhelaba tanto tener.

* * *

Giro por segunda vez en la cama las náuseas la estaban matando ya no soportaba mas estar en la cama, pero tan solo eran las cinco de la mañana, tan solo había dormido seis horas ya que las demás había pasado dando vueltas en la espaciosa cama que tenia. Levantó rápidamente cuando una nueva arcada se reveló, después de esto no podía seguir en la cama le aumentaba mas las ganas de devolver al estar acostada, así que se dio una prolongada ducha, se vistió y salió de la habitación. No parecía haber nadie despierto en la casa, así que anduvo libremente por los pasillos, el día anterior no había salido de la habitación nada más que para comer y la verdad era que había sido muy aburrido comer sola en la enorme mesa del comedor. Bajo las escaleras buscando no hacer ruido y se encamino a la puerta de la cocina, no había entrado allí, pero necesitaba un vaso de agua para calmar sus náuseas. Aquella era la mayor cocina que había visto, todo está ordenado y al contrario de toda la casa estaba decorada con rojos y blancos, todo era moderno y detallado, hasta la cafetera tenía un extraño diseño.

- buenos días- se giro de repente al oír la voz a su lado- ¡oh! Perdón ¿le he asustado?

Daisy se aproximo a ella con una sonrisa.

- no, vine a por un vaso de agua y pensé que no había nadie despierto.

- solo estamos yo y Caroline- señalo a Brennan que se sentara y se fue a por un vaso de agua- tengo que preparar su comida y la de los demás antes de irme a trabajar

Explico poniendo delante de ella el vaso con agua, parecía muy enérgica para tan temprano de la mañana, pero lo que llamo la atención de Brennan fue el hecho de decir que iba a trabajar cuando se suponía que trabajaba allí. Estaba por preguntarle esto cuando Caroline entro por la puerta.

- Daisy antes de irte recuerda a Sweets que tiene que ir a coger el smoking de Seeley en la tintorería- Caroline como Daisy parecía bastante enérgica, y cuando la vio le saludo con una sonrisa- buenos días, pensé que dormiría hasta tarde

- no duermo mucho en los últimos días

Era la total verdad, el bebe no le dejaba dormí, parecía que elegía justo la hora de dormir para removerse y provocarla. Caroline pareció detallar su rostro por unos segundos y luego se volvió hacia Daisy.

- prepara un batido de fresa para Brennan, Daisy

- no es necesario, no tengo hambre

Tenía el estómago revuelto por las náuseas y no le apetecía comer, pero Daisy se dispuso a obedecer a Caroline mientras que esta le ponía en un tazón algunas fresas.

- no es por el hambre es por las náuseas

Caroline le puso el tazón de fresas delante de ella, que le miraba sin saber cómo había descubierto que tenía náuseas.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- no eres la primera embarazada que tengo delante, además es un Booth debe de estar bailando toda la noche y por el día nada ¿no es así?

La forma en que Caroline hablaba demostraba el tanto que conocía al padre del bebe que llevaba dentro, y mas, parecía conocer al bebe más que ella misma.

- sí, pero no baila, se mueve, es inquieto

Hizo una mueca de can sacio, si el bebe seguía así no dormiría nunca. Caroline le miro con una sonrisa y Daisy le deposito el batido en la mesa.

- todos los Booths son inquietos, pero todos sucumben ante las fresas, y con este pequeño no es distinto.

Dio una pequeña sonrisa ante lo que dijo Caroline, no por sus palabras pero por el pequeño recuerdo que le produzco su comentario. Recuerdos de la noche que pasó con el padre del pequeño, cuando le confesó que le gustaba las fresas y todo lo que vino después, todo lo que le llevó allí. Miro al tazón de fresas y disipó sus pensamientos, no valía la pena recordar aquella noche, lo mejor era olvidarla completamente aquello y tan solo como aquellas fresas, ya que deseaba para con sus náuseas. Mientras comía, Caroline y Daisy daban vueltas por la cocina haciendo muy cosas a la vez, intento ayudarlas pero no se lo permitirán así que subió de vuelta a la habitación a cambiarse de ropa para salir a lo que sería su primer día de universidad, mismo que debería haber empezado hacia más de una semana. Mientras se cambiaba escucho la puerta de la otra habitación y luego pasos que se difuminaran por el pasillo, no supo el porqué pero su corazón parecía querer salirse del pecho. Estuvo esperando a que diera las ocho para marchar pero cuando iba a salir el chofer le paró y con todo un argumento le explicó que tenía que llevarla a clases y traerla. Fue difícil que aceptara pero cedió, al fin, tenía demasiados libros y el hecho de esta embarazada le hacía más cansino caminara con peso encima. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue buscar a Ángela, la había llamado el día anterior y por alguna extraña razón su amiga no le había llenado de preguntas sobre ¿cómo había decidido ir a vivir en la casa de Seeley? Entre otras mil que pensó que preguntaría, era como si ya supiera lo que pasaba antes mismo de contarle, pero esto era imposible. Anduvo por varios pasillos distraídamente, había ido a la universidad con Ángela muchas veces y conocía todo a la perfección, pero al estar distraída no percibió cuando choco contra algo, que luego después supo que era alguien.

- perdón

Se disculpó rápidamente mientras se inclinaba a recoger todos sus libros que habían caído de sus brazos al momento del impacto, y al parecer no solo los de ella, también los de la persona con que chocó.

- no, perdóname a mí, iba distraído

Se disculpo la persona mientras junto con ella recogía todo, cuando ya lo tenía él la ayudo a levantarse y le entrego sus libros, no sin antes reparar en uno de ellos.

- ¿forense?

- antropología- corrigió al momento, observando así por primera vez al hombre delante de ella, parecía mas viejo que los alumnos que estaba acostumbrada a ver por allí en una de sus muchas visitas, además era alto y fuerte, con rasgos muy simétricos y una encantadora sonrisa, que provoco que ella también sonreirá- antropología forense

Explicó y vio como él le miraba detalladamente.

- ¿Temperance Brennan?

Pregunto con la mirada sería muy distinta a la que le dedicaba segundos antes.

- sí, ¿cómo…?

-¡Tempe!- Brennan no pudo seguir con su pregunta ya que unos muy conocidos brazos la envolvieron - ¡oh! Cariños como te echo de menos.

Brennan retribuyo el abrazo pero no con la misma espontaneidad que Ángela, ya que tan solo hacía dos días que no se veían. Cuando Ángela por fin la soltó se giro a buscar la persona con que hablaba antes pero descubrió que ya no estaba.

- ¿has visto a la persona que estaba aquí?

- ¿el profesor de historia?- Brennan del de hombros, no sabía quién era como para saber que profesor era- se llama Michael, es profesor de historia pero ya lo conocerás cuando tengas clase con él.

- ¿tendré clase con él?

- claro, todos tenemos que soportarlo, pero dejemos esto y respóndeme ¿Cómo esta mi sobrino?

La forma que Ángela tenia de entusiasmarse por el bebe era única, había deseado querer a aquel bebe al menos un poco más, pero cuando pensaba en todo sus sentimientos hacia él se resumían al feto que crecía dentro suya, o sea, casa nada. Se sentía culpable por ello, pero no podía negar el deseo de tener su vida de siempre, una en que tan solo era ella, egoístamente ella. Ángela la entretuvo por más de media hora y solo la dejó porque ambas tenían clases. Estuvo toda la mañana entrando de una clase a otra, de laboratorio a salones llenos de sillas y con poquísimos alumnos. Su última clase fue juntamente con el profesor de historia, era muy bueno explicando pero también discutiendo, ya que cuando preguntaba algo ella y otro alumno, que llamaban de Zack, respondían y debatían con razonamientos case imposibles de seguir si no fuera el porqué la mayor parte de la clase era de superdotados. Cuando la clase se remato el profesor solicito que tanto ella cuanto Zack se quedasen unos minutos, primero tan solo pidió que dejasen a otros alumnos respondieren a las cuestiones, cosa que fue imposible ceder, ya que estaba en contra a sus razonamientos. Cuando no hubo solución Zack se fue y tan solo se quedo ella, por pedido del profesor.

- ¿necesita algo de mí profesor?

Pregunto viendo como este removía una estantería y luego venia hacia ella con un libro bastante peculiar.

- no ha venido a clase la primera semana, así que me veo obligado a darle algo de trabajo para recuperar el tiempo

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto extrañada, ya que había demostrando que los días que no había ido a clases no le hacían la mínima falta- Sé perfectamente toda la materia que ha estado exponiendo en clase

- acaso esta remoloneando

- no, en absoluto

Ella no era de huir de su trabajo, y aun más cuando este estaba ligado a su carera profesional.

- pues muy bien- le paso el libro que había cogido entre otros muchas y le miro serio- quiero el trabajo para la próxima semana, el lunes, serán veinte hojas con argumento crítico sobre este libro, le revisaré todos los días para saber cómo le va y si tiene alguna duda ¿entendido?

-sí, pero…

- ¿pero?

Inquirió cuando ella se calló.

- no tenemos clase todos los días

El hombre sonrío con suficiencia y se inclinó hacia ella.

- pues le invitaré a un café después de clases

Brennan no supo como reaccionar ante el comentario, no sabía leer a las personas pero algo dentro de ella decía que el profesor no hablaba de su trabajo exactamente. No le respondió, ni dijo nada tan solo cogió sus cosas y se fue. Afuera recostado en el coche esperaba Sweets con una sonrisa y dispuesto a ayudarla con los pesados libros, sonrío al verle, y con la misma sonrisa consiguió convencerle para ir en el asiento del copiloto. En la casa, Caroline le esperaba para comer pero de esta vez hizo cuestión de comer en la mesa de la cocina, así tenia la compañía de todos de la casa. Seeley parecía no comer nunca en la casa, pero siempre había su comida apartada, por si venia temprano o algo parecido, o esto decía Caroline. El hecho que él no estuviera le dejaban tranquila, pero sin saber el porqué, sentía que su falta en la casa era su culpa mismo que insistiesen que era normal en él el no venir a casa hasta la noche. El día paso más que tranquilo, hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer y hasta empezó al dichoso trabajo que le había mandado el profesor, era lo que tenía que hacer, pues lo haría.

* * *

¿ahora me comprendes?

no os preocupéis, la ausencia de Booth y todo tiene un como y porque...

¿alguien sabe quien es Michael? si, es el profesor de Brennan que aparece en la primera temporada 1x06...mmm... imaginéis el mismo, galante y que es capaz de todo...

les deseo un buen fin de semana.

bye


	13. 14 decisiones

hola, ¿como están? espero que bien y dispuesta a leer porque les traigo un capitulo mas... peo antes de todo un aclaracion para un de mis leitoras.

**LUPIS** te explico lo que me preguntaste- remoloneando viene de **remolonear **_v. intr. _Hacerse alguien el remolón, tratando de evitar una responsabilidad o trabajo desagradable o difícil, o deteniéndose a menudo en su ejecución. o **remolonear** _intr.-prnl._ Rehusar moverse, detenerse en hacer o admitir una cosa, por flojedad y pereza. Para tener un ejemplo verídico puedes ver Bones el capitulo 1x11 la mujer del coche en el minuto 11:25, tanto el padre del niño desaparecido cuanto Booth y Brennan dicen remoloneando o remolonea.

espero que te haya respondido la pregunta, y cuando tengas duda sobre algo no dudes en decir, ni tu ni ninguna de las que leer este fic ¿ok?

ahora que disfruteis

* * *

**_Capitulo 14 - decisiones -_**

.

Había pasado una semana desde que llego a la casa de Seeley. Todos ya estaban acostumbrados a ella, y ella a ellos, hasta a los parloteos de Daisy y las preguntas de Sweets. Había visto Micah tan solo algunas veces cuando se juntaba a los demás en la hora de comer, era muy callado pero cuando hablaba todos allí se enmudecían, hasta mismo Caroline. Lo había visto en el jardín a cuidar de las flores, estaba cantando algo y ella por inercia se paró a oírle mientras esperaba a Sweets para llevarla a la universidad. Se veía entretenido pero pareció notar que ella lo miraba pues se detuvo en su labor y la miro con una sonrisa.

- buenos días señorita Brennan

- buenos días

Le saludó con una sonrisa. Micah pareció esperar que le dijera algo pero ella tan solo lo miraba, era la primera vez que él le hablaba directamente así que ella no tenía mucho que decirle.

- ¿cómo lleva el embarazo?

- bien... gracias

Respondió sorprendida por el hecho de que él supiera de su embarazo ya que nunca habían hablado, pero en aquella casa todos lo sabían era de esperarse que él también. Miró a las rosas que él había estado moviendo y sonrió al identificarlas.

- son margaritas- Micah miro a las rosas y asintió- son mis rosas preferidas

Su susurro engrandeció la sonrisa del hombre que se curvo a coger una perfecta margarita amarilla.

- son las únicas rosas que dicen todo sin decir nada – entregó la rosa a ella y apretó su mano con delicadeza- tan solo hay que saber si dirás sí a las dos propuestas que un hombre enamorado hace por medio de ella.

Sabía perfectamente el significado de tal rosa y todo lo que conllevaba las preguntas no hechas.

- las rosas no hacen preguntas.

Era fácil para ella ser racional cuando se lo proponía, no pensaba aceptar las proposiciones ocultas en aquella rosa, aun mas sabiendo de quien provendría la pregunta. Micah asintió con una sonrisa calmada y la mirada fija en la de ella.

- es cierto. Pero también es cierto que los científicos pueden llegar a pensar con el corazón, y son bien aventurados aquellos que lo hacen.

Brennan estrecho la mirada hacia el hombre que se alejó dejándola sola y confusa con sus palabras _**"¿qué quería decir? Que ella debería pensar con el corazón. Imposible, el corazón solo es un músculo Brennan, nada más que un músculo" **_era un hecho y no pensaba rebatirlo con los pensamientos del jardinero.

- ¡Bren!

La voz de Sweets le trajo a la realidad, no venia al caso rebatir las palabras de Micah. Siguió a Sweets al coche y partió a más uno día. Las clases pasaran rápidamente y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la última del día, la cual tocaba con Michael. Al principio le extraño el comportamiento de su maestro pero al recoger de la semana y con cada hora que él dedicaba a verle al trabajo, se había vuelto amigos. Era distinto a los demás profesores, además de más joven, no había preguntado pero solo calculaba que fuera seis o siete años más viejo que ella, y su físico ayudaba a que pareciera todavía más joven. Cuando la clase dio por terminada no se inmuto en salir, Michael siempre la acompañaba a la salida después de revisarle el trabajo pero este día ya no tenía nada que revisar.

- ¿Tempe has terminado el trabajo?

Ella asintió y se aproximo a él con el libro y el trabajo en la mano, ya estaba bastante familiarizada con él por este motivo le permitía decir su nombre en un diminutivo que solo su conocidos lo hacían.

- aquí lo tienes, lo he repasado, espero que no me lo vuelvas a tacharlo

- Lo hago por tu bien- sonrió coqueto de tal forma que ella aguanto la sonrisa que se le formo en los labios, Michael sabia hacerla sonreír solo con mirarla de aquella forma- ahora que lo has terminado ¿aceptaras mi propuesta?

- ¿qué propuesta?

- tomarte un café conmigo- se aproximo a ella y le llevo la mano al hombro acariciando despacio- no, debería pedir que comas conmigo ¿lo harías?

Ella giro el rostro por uno segundo, quería decir que sí, pero no podía.

- no puedo- él la miro serio mientras ella se alejó recogiendo sus cosas para salir- hoy no puedo, Daisy hará un experimento con vegetales indios y no le he dicho a Caroline que no iría a comer, además Sweets ya me está esperando afuera.

- ¿Sweets?

- es el chofer

Respondió rápidamente y él salió con ella de la sala y el acompaño por el pasillo a la salida.

- vale, no sabía que tenias tanta gente solicitándote.

- no me solicitan, tienen que cuidarme

Soltó sin querer el último, ella no necesitaba cuidados, pero los demás se estaban portando bien con ella y había prometido que iba a comer, además Daisy llevaba dos días preparando la dichosa receta que nunca salía bien. Michael abrió la puerta y dejo que ella saliera antes.

- ¿estás enferma o algo? Si es así puedes decírmelo.

Inquirió preocupado cogiéndola delicadamente del brazo. Ella sonrió y se giro hacia él, desde lejos Sweets veía la escena de una forma muy analítica.

- no estoy enferma, es que lo prometí y cumplo mis promesas.

- pues prométeme que iremos a comer mañana- le miro en forma suplicante- no prometo que sea un invento indio

- la cafetería está bien

Dijo rápidamente alejándose de él que por alguna forma tenia la costumbre de pegarse a ella. Él sonrió al verla ir en dirección a un coche, donde un chico le esperaba con la puerta del acompañante abierta.

- pues… ¿en la cafetería maña?

Grito y ella asintió haciendo señales con el brazo. El camino nunca estuvo tan silencioso, era raro que Sweets no digiera nada sobre verla junto a un hombre, puede que supiera que era solo su profesor _**"si, debe ser eso" **_pensó calmada. La comida estuvo muy silenciosa, Daisy había acertado en el plato que había hecho y Micah estaba en la mesa con todos, atribuía a esto el silencio en la mesa. Cuando hubo terminado se despidió de todos además de avisarle anticipadamente a Caroline el hecho que el día siguiente no iba a comer en la casa. Cuando Caroline no la cuestionó solo asintió, no le importaba que saliera con tanto que volviera. Cuando Brennan salió de la cocina Sweets dio un suspiro largo y miro a Caroline.

- creo que Tempe está saliendo con "el amigo" que la llevará a comer mañana- soltó sin más. Caroline estrecho la mirada hacia él, fulminándole y examinado su rostro de forma nada amable- lo he visto Caroline, si Booth…

- Booth no sabrá de nada, y si de hecho ella estar saliendo con alguien no nos incube ¿entendido Sweets?

- sí, pero ¿y el bebe? ¿Y si este novio quiere hacerse cargo del bebe?

- aguanta tus preguntas Sweets- exigió con superioridad y este se calló encogiendo los hombros- el bebe se quedará en esta casa, es de Seeley y si Brennan quiere hacer su vida, está en su derecho

- pero…

- has le caso Sweets

La voz de Micah hizo volver el silencio a toda la cocina, Sweets se levanto y salió rápidamente de la cocina, Daisy lo acompaño. Caroline miro a Micah seriamente, aprobando su actitud, y luego salió también dejando el hombre solo en la cocina.

* * *

-¿hoy tan poco has ido a casa?

La voz femenina lo hizo girarse de pronto, llevaba horas mirando hacia la ventana, llevaba toda la semana huyendo de su casa, pero su subconsciente no le dejaba en paz. Brennan era la única que rondaba su cabeza, y estaba en tal punto que no podía trabajar bien, pensado en ella, buscando motivos para prenderla con él, pero nada se le ocurría, y esto lo hacía sentirse culpable. Cam se sentó delante de él que la miraba como siempre cuando no tenía respuesta para sus preguntas.

- te vez horrible ¿lo sabía?

Él volvió a girarse hacia la ventana esquivando la mirada de su amiga.

- no sé qué hacer Cam

- ¿de nuevo con lo mismo?- pregunto retórica, estaba cansada de pasar toda la semana dando una de conciencia de su amigo- ve a casa hablarle, dile que… no sé, dile que quieres enmendar tu error

- eso no lo haré, ella quería matar a mi hijo, no le voy a pedir perdón por lo que hice para salvar la vida de mi hijo.

Aquello era lo que le traía furioso, por más que quisiera estar con ella, su conciencia no le dejaba, y el hecho de tenerla en su casa parecía empeorar.

- no te pongas así, eres insoportable cuando tiene peso de conciencia, y si no quiere hacer nada para mejorar esta situación no lo hagas, pero cuando ella tenga este bebe y se vaya, habrás perdido tu oportunidad.

- hablas como si yo quisiera relacionarme con ella. Y no es verdad, tan solo quiero saber porque quería matar a mi hijo.

Era lo que se alto convencía día y noche, y por ello estaba hecho un lío ¿tan solo quería una respuesta? No, quería mas, quería a ella y a aquella noche, no podía sacarla de su cabeza, revivía cada momento que había tenido con ella ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a esto? Había perdió total controle de su vida, no en tanto quería tener el control de la de ella. No quería ir a su casa _**"¡maldita sea!"**_ hasta su casa olía a ella, y durante toda la semana se había contenido por no entrar en su habitación y tan solo obsérvala dormí.

- si es esto cierto ¿Por qué no vas y le pregunta?

- no lo sé – susurro para sí mismo. Necesitaba mantener su mente apartada de Brennan, así estaría en paz- ¿Qué tiene para mí?

Cam le miro irritada, aquello no podía seguir, su amigo estaba destrozándose por dentro y ella no le podía ayudar, era demasiado terco como para pedir perdón. Se levantó y dejando las carpetas que tenía sobre la mesa de él, no había caso estar allí discutiendo como todos los días.

- revísalas y pide a tu secretaria que me las lleve.

Él hizo ademán de responderla, se sentó mirando con disgusto a las carpetas, si seguía trabajando más de doce horas al día acabaría loco, pero también acabaría lodo si seguía pensado en ella, y los informes eran mucho menos complicados. Cuando miro nuevamente el reloj ya eran las doce de la noche, tenía que irse a casa, tenía que dormí, tenía que enfrentase al afrodisiaco olor que poseía su casa con la presencia de ella. No supo como llego a casa, tan solo lo hizo por inercia, cuando subió las escaleras lo hizo despacio, como todos los últimos días, no quería incomodarla o despertarla. Se detuvo frente la puesta de su habitación, pero no era a su puerta a la deseaba entrar, era aquella, la de ella, la que no dejaba de pensar día y noche. Se giro a su puerta y abrió, el silencio de su habitación era horrible, puso su carpeta sobre el mueble y se quitó la corbata, pensado en tan solo una cosa, en que ya no podía mas, tenía que ser hombre suficiente para pedirle perdón, para verla de frente. Su hijo era lo único lazo que tenia con ella, así que lo usaría para llegar a ella, puede que ella no quisiera el beber, pero él lo quería, y ella no podía impedirle de ver su precioso vientre crecer. Estaba decidido, el siguiente día le pediría perdón, y buscaría estar con ella, de todas las formas posible, pero esta vez sería el hombre que fue cuando estaba en la cama con ella.

* * *

Despertó como siempre antes de su despertador sonar, era raro pero siempre cinco minutos antes de su despertador sonar ella siempre se despertaba. Su estómago gruñía pavorosamente cuando bajo a desayunar, en la cocina estaba Caroline y Daisy, la cual le saldo con una enorme sonrisa y su ya listo desayuno, con fresas claro, pues desde que las comía el bebe parecía no estar allí. Sweets la llevo a la universidad, tenía un ánimo distinto aquel día, se veía rígido y poco comunicativo, y cuando ella salió del coche le entregó su número de teléfono para que lo llamara cuando quisiera ir a casa. No le dijo nada tan solo asintió y marchó, aquel parecía que iba a ser un día único.

* * *

- Caroline

La voz de Seeley resonó por la casa y segundos después Caroline apareció por la puerta de la cocina, tenía la expresión de asombro, no sabía que Seeley aun seguía en la casa.

- pensé que habías ido ¿no iras a trabajar hoy?

- me he quedado dormido, pero si iré a trabajar- se sentó en la mesa cómodo hacia días que no disfrutaba de su casa y hay no pensaba disfrutar solo, quería tener la compañía de Brennan mismo que para eso tuviera que pedirle perdón- ¿puedes traerme de comer? Estoy hambriento

Preguntó al momento que vio que Caroline se quedaba parada a su lado sin hacer lo que normalmente hace, cogerle el desayuno y traerlo a la mesa del comedor. Se levantó a buscar el periódico que había encima de la banqueta de la entrada y volvió a su asiento, siempre leía el periódico mientras desayunaba. Desayunó tranquilamente pero a la vez atento al comportamiento extraño que ejercía Caroline aquella mañana, se veía preocupada y hasta un poco inoportuna preguntándole si no se iba a ir _**"¿acaso quería que saliera de casa? no, ¿porque iba a querer tal cosa?"**_ pensó dejando pasar por alto todo aquello, prefería tener la mente despejada aquel día. Cuando llegó a la empresa su secretaria le esperaba en la puerta del ascensor dispuesta a describir su agenda, pero como nunca había hecho antes, pidió que desmarcara todo lo que tenia para la tarde, no volvería después de comer. La mujer asintió y salió dejándolo solo en su oficina, solo por muy poco tiempo.

- pensé que no vendrías hoy, como últimamente vives en este despacho, me sorprendió el hecho de no encontrarte aquí esta mañana.

Cam estaba apoyada en la puerta y le miraba con aquella sarcástica sonrisa que tenía cuando le reprochaba por algo. Él tan solo levanto la vista unos segundos y sonrió.

- no estaré por mucho tiempo si te incomoda.

- ¿y eso?

Su curiosidad la hizo sentarse y mirarlo como esperando algo.

- comeré en mi casa

-¿has hablado con Brennan?

- no- miro a Cam vacilando para no contarle nada, pero cedió al verlo interesada que estaba en saber la verdad- quiero que cuando mi hijo nazca sepa quién es su padre y si para esto tengo que estrechar lasos de amistad con su madre lo haré

- ¿amistad?

No dudo en preguntarlo, sabía que su amigo quería más que amistad con la madre del bebe, nuca había visto a él tan loco por una mujer y haciendo todo para que ella se sienta cómoda y protegida, mismo que sin él de su lado. Seeley sonrió de medio lado bajando los hombros sin tener una respuesta fija, pero solo este actor dio a entender a Cam lo que de verdad quería decir, iba a por esta chica buscando mucho más que una amiga, y ella deseaba que lo conseguirá pues su amigo merecía a una mujer que no viera al verdadero Seeley, uno que había desaparecido hacia tiempo. Entrañaran una liviana conversación hasta que él decidió que tenía que irse, ya era casi la hora de la comida y pretendía llegar antes que todo en la saca comiesen. Cuando detuvo el coche frente a su casa se sorprendió al ver el coche de Sweets y esperó no haber llagado demasiado tarde para comer con Brennan, pero cuando entro en la cocina supo que no era así, había llegado temprano, tan temprano que Sweets aun no había ido a recoger a Brennan, o esto creía.

- Booth ¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz de Sweets pareció asustada y sus ojos parecían demasiado dilatados, se pregunto si su presencia en casa los sorprendía demasiado.

- he venido a comer Sweets- recogió la mirada por todo certificándose que Brennan no está allí- ¿Dónde está Brennan? - El silencio pareció prolongarse por la habitación, todos se miraban de una forma extraña- ¿Qué pasa?

- nada – la voz de Caroline salió rápidamente- Brennan aun no ha llegado, Sweets iba a recogerla ahora mismo ¿no es así Sweets?

Todas las miradas se posaran sobre Sweets que trago secamente y sintió.

- sí, sí… ahora mismo

Seeley lo interrumpió rápidamente, esta sería una buena forma de empezar, ir recogerla en la universidad y traerla a casa.

- no

- ¿no?...

Él miro a todos con una mueca de sorpresa habían hablado todos al mismo tiempo, era muy extraño aquel comportamiento de todos.

- no, iré yo

- pero yo puedo ir

Seeley arqueo una ceja y miro a Sweets extrañado, allí pasaba algo que él no lograba identificar que era pero que lo estaba fastidiando.

- iré yo- estrecho la mirada hacia Caroline- ¿hay algún problema? ¿Algo que deba saber?

- no ¿Qué problema habría de haber? Si quieres ir a recogerla vete

Él volvió a pasar la mirada por la cocina y salió, había pasado demasiados días fuera de su casa, hasta ya no reconocía sus propios empleados y sus extrañas costumbre. Cuando él salió de la cocina Caroline miro mortíferamente hacia Sweets.

-¿Qué?

- ve tras él, si pasa algo trae a Brennan a casa. Seeley es demasiado celoso y si Brennan de verdad está teniendo una relación amorosa con el hombre que dijiste, puede que las cosas se pongan feas.

* * *

- ¿de verdad has estado en Guatemala identificando a los masacrados?

- no hables de esta forma- sonrió con superioridad- tan solo hacia mi trabajo, nada heroico.

- para mí lo es

Hacia unos minutos que habían llegado a la cafetería de la universidad y Michael le contaba el relato de cómo había sido preso por los de dundas al cargar con una calavera en un avión, pero a ella le interesaba mucho mas lo que había experimentado, que el hecho ser llevado preso. Ella sonrió animada cuando él siguió el relato, que solo se detuvo el momento que la comida llegó.

- me gusta la comida de aquí- expresó probando su ensalada, Michael estaba más distraído mirándole que comiendo- ¿Qué pasa?

- a mí, me gustas tú

Susurró haciendo con que ella se tensara.

-¿Qué?

Michael se levantó de su asiento al otro lado de la mesa y se sentó al lado de ella, dejándola acorralada entre la pared y su silla.

- sé que no debería, pero… me muero de ganas de besarte Brennan.

Ella se tenso más aun cuando él se curvo hacia ella, pudo sentir la respiración de él en su rostro y cuando iba a cerrar los ojos y sucumbir al beso, su mirada se clavo en otra, una achocolatada que provoco revoluciones en su interior.

* * *

¿crees que las cosas se pondrán feas como dijo Caroline?

mmm... yo si... muy fea... jajajaja

una explicacion rapida para que comprendas el enigma de Micah: Las margaritas tienen un significado mas casual y desentendido. _**Margaritas blancas:**_ simboliza la inocencia, la niñez, y la amistad. _**Margarita blanca grande:**_ olvida lo pasado.**_Margarita amarilla:_** ¿Me amas? - la margarita que Micah dar a Brennan en mi imaginación es una blanca grande, pero que hace la simple pregunta de ¿olvidamos el pasado? pero usurpando el significado de la amarilla también pregunta ¿me amas? - no se si comprendes pero mas o menos es como si Seeley le preguntara las dos cosas a la vez, solo espero saber algún día la respuesta, así les escribiré cual es... jajaja

bueno.. creo que ya hay demasiado significados por hoy...

así que

besos

y bye


	14. 15 Perdiendo el Control

hola, espero que estés muy bien... yo si estoy, vuestros comentarios me inspiran jajaja... quiero que sepáis que leer este capitulo les puede ser un poco doloroso, principalmente para las sensibles a Brennan jajaj... es broma o eso creo... bueno les dejo.. que disfrutéis...

Bueno estos personajes pertenecen a FOX y a nuestro "querido" HART HANSON. bye

* * *

**Capitulo 15 -Perdiendo el Control -**

Seeley sintió su sangre hervir al verla, al ver como otro hombre se aproximaba al que él tanto quería, y no tardo ni un segundo para que Michael estuviera tirado en el suelo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La respiración de ella estaba agitada y la de él no era demasiado diferente. Seeley estaba completamente rojo, sus ojos estaban cólicos de rabia y no podía quitarse la mirada de la de ella, cosa que la hacía temblar. Nunca había tenido miedo de él pero la forma que la miraba en aquel momento la asusto más de lo que imagino algún día en estar.

- ¡eh tío! ¿Qué piensas que haces?

Michael se levanto del suelo y fue encima de Seeley que solo se giro proporcionando un golpe certero en el ojo.

- cállate imbécil, eso no tiene nada que ver contigo- giro hacia Brennan con el puño apretado, hacia mucho que no pegaba a nadie y lo había hecho sin pensarlo, pero defendería lo que es suyo a como diese lugar- levántate y vámonos a casa

Se contuvo lo máximo para no gritarle, no era aquello lo que pretendía para aquel día.

- no iré a ningún sitio contigo

- sí que lo harás

Le sujetó de la muñeca y jaló de ella que forcejeo al instante.

- ¡suéltame!

- ¡suéltala!

Seeley tambaleo al sentir el puño de Michael en su cara, pero era necesario mucho más que aquello para detenerle. Soltó a Brennan y fue sobre Michael agarrándole de la camisa.

- esa me la pagaras

- suéltalo- Seeley no pudo volver a atingir a Michael pues Brennan se puso rápidamente en el medio- vete de aquí

- no me iré a ningún sitio sin ti- grito atrayendo más aun la atención de todos los presentes que se habían acercado- te llevare a casa donde tienes que estar, tú y el hijo que llevas dentro

El silencio reinó por unos segundos. Brennan sollozo, todos acababan de enterarse que estaba embarazada, todos incluyendo a Michael el que menos quería que supiera. Los ojos de ella destellaran la furia que tenía hacia Seeley pero fue el miedo a todas las miradas y expresiones de sorpresa que le hizo coger sus cosas y salir corriendo de allí. Seeley tan solo espero a que saliera para aproximarse a Michael.

- no sé quién eres y no me importa… pero como vuelvas acércate a ella te arrepentirás

Amenazó y sin más salió del lugar dispuesto a buscar a Brennan. No fue necesario buscar demasiado, pues cuando la divisó estaba entrando en el coche de Sweets, lo cual al verle corrió hacia el asiento del conductor y salió disparado. Maldijo mil veces a su protegido, por esta Sweets la pagaría todos sabían que él odiaba que se metiesen en sus asuntos. Condujo hasta su caza siguiéndole los talones a Sweets y cuando el coche se detuvo frente a su casa salió de él dispuesto a tener una seria conversación con la madre de su hijo, quien se creía ella para estar con otros hombres cuando su hijo estaba en su vientre.

- ¡déjala!

Sweets se interpuso entre él y la puerta de la casa donde Brennan había entrado, pero ella le iba a escuchar y Sweets no era quien para impedirle.

- no te metas Sweets, ya acertaremos cuenta después- empujó a Sweets a un lado. No había como Sweets impedirlo, le ganaba en proporción y fuerza, además estaba furioso y eso hacía que su fuerza aumentara. Anduvo tan rápidamente que alcanzó a Brennan antes que llegara a la escalera- ¿Dónde crees que vas?

Tiró de ella haciendo que se tambaleara alejándose de las escaleras.

- ¡suéltame!

Gritó intentando zafarse de él e ir hacia las escaleras pero no pudo, él la sujeto por el hombro haciendo que ella lo enfrentara.

- ¡no te soltaré! No hasta que me digas ¿qué mierda hacías con aquel tipo?

- ¡no es de tu incumbencia!

Él levantaba la voz y ella también, no hablaban, gritaban.

- ¡si lo es! Lo es mientras lleves a mi hijo dentro de ti.

- ¡yo no pedir para tenerlo!- lo empujo con todas las fuerzas que tenia, conteniendo al máximo las lágrimas que golpeaban sus ojos- no eres mi dueño para reclamarme algo que yo no quiero.

Intentó volver a subir las escaleras pero fue en vano pues él tiró de ella.

- ¿y qué quieres?- la apretó encontrar él, aprisionando sus brazos y dejándola inmovilizada- ¡dime! ¿Qué quieres? Acostarte con este tipo ¿es eso?

Brennan intentó zafarse pero era demasiado fuerte para ella, demasiado fuerte para las condiciones en que ella se encontraba.

- ¡sí!- espetó furiosa, no estaba pensado tan solo quería salir de allí, quería que él la dejase en paz- sí… él es mucho mejor que tú

Debería haber medido las palabras pues fueron las más equivocadas que podría haber dicho. La respiración de él ya estaba irregular y con aquello su sangre hirvió, nadie era mejor que él, y principalmente cuando se refería a algo que por derecho era suyo, y ella al ser la madre de su hijo, era suya.

- ¿mejor?- sonrió de lado mirándola con rabia- ¿mejor que eso?

Llevo la mano al pelo de ella y en un rápido movimiento la beso, moviendo sus labios con rapidez sobre lo de ella, sintiendo como se removía intentado pararlo, cosa que era imposible pues estaba decidido a demostrar que nadie era mejor que él. La suspendió del suelo con facilidad haciendo que ella diera un respingo y abriera la boca dejando la ágil lengua de él acariciar a la a de ella. Y ya no hubo resistencia, sintió que las manos que antes lo alejaban ahora buscaban una forma de tenerlo próximo, de sujetarse a él. La boca de ella era tal y como él recordaba, dulce, cálida, embriagadora… la sensación de tenerla besándola era tan placentera que la bajó para poder abrazarla como quería, pero fue un error pues tan pronto como ella sintió el suelo bajo sus pies reaccionó alejándolo y propiciándole una bofetada que le hizo girar el rostro.

- ¡no… vuelvas… a tocarme!- la respiración de ella era muy irregular, no solo por el beso, pero por la rabia que tenia de él- como vuelvas… como vuelvas a tocarme no veras a este beber nunca en tu vida.

Una lágrima bajo por los ojos azules, una que ella no hizo caso en quitarla, pues no era capaz de dejar de enfrentarlo.

- no serás capaz… sabes que yo puedo.

- ¡¿puedes qué?- el grito de ella lo hizo callase de inmediato- ¿puedes chantajearme? ¿Disgustar a Ángela? ¿Matar a mi abuelo de hambre? ¡Hazlo! ¡No me importa!- estaba temblando de rabia, su estómago estaba revolviéndose por dentro y sería capaz de matarlo si diera tan solo un paso en dirección a ella. Sería capaz de enfrentarse a mil como él, tan solo con el enojo y el sentimiento de coraje que la embargaba en aquel momento- como vuelvas… a acercarte a mi… no veras nunca… a ese bebe.. Ni que para ello… tenga… que matarme

La mandíbula de ella estaba tensa, cuando pronunció las últimas palabras, sus ojos estaban coleros de rabia y determinación, tanta que él tan solo la enfrentaba apretando los puños y los dientes para no rebatir lo que decía, no le daría el gusto de matar a su hijo. Cuando él se dio cuenta ella subía las escaleras rápidamente y cuando no la vio más, agarro lo primero que tenia a la mano, una estatuita de piedra, y la lanzo a donde fuera parar. El estruendoso golpe en el ventanal del salón, hizo que todos de la casa apareciesen por la puerta de la cocina. Habían escuchado toda "la conversación" pero se asustaran con el golpe ya que hacía unos minutos que no había voces provenientes del salón. Daysi soltó una exclamación al ver la enorme cristalera hecha añicos en el suelo, Sweets trago grueso, Micah observó con una mirada fría y Caroline se aproximo a Seeley.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

Era la primera vez que lo veía tan fuera de sí, tenía el mismo brillo de los ojos de su padre, aquel mismo brillo que tenía cuando estaba a punto de golpear a su madre y hasta al propio Seeley.

- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

- ¡NO LEVANTES LA VOZ!- Sweets y Daysi agacharan los hombros y Caroline giro el rostro hacia Micah que por primera vez desde que lo conocía levantaba la voz hacia alguien, y principalmente hacia Seeley- ¡vete de aquí!- los ojos de Seeley se clavarán en los de Micah y segundos después todo su coraje se vino abajo- te dijo que te vayas

Repitió con la voz más calmada. Seeley asintió.

- perdón…

Susurro saliendo por la puerta. Nadie en la casa fue capaz de mover un músculo después que la puerta se cerró, todos conocían lo que pasaba entre Micah y Seeley y el respecto que se tenían.

- Caroline sube a ver como estar la chica, Daysi prepárale algo para que duerma y tú Sweets busca a alguien que reparé eso.

No fue necesario ni que repitiera pues todos acataran la orden rápidamente, y él tenía un asunto muy serio a tratar con alguien.

* * *

Cuando entro en la habitación ya case no podía mas contener las arcadas que tenia, empezó a devolver sobre la pila agarrándose para no caer. Se sentía horrible y no solo por las arcadas pero también por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, por sentirse inferior, por no haber sido capaz de detener a Seeley por haber correspondido a su beso, por sentirse como él la había llamado una vez, una puta. Desde que habían desaparecido sus padres se había vuelto vulnerable a todo, no era capaz de valerse por sí sola, ni de enfrentarse a nadie, Seeley era la primera persona que la hacía reaccionar con furia, que liberaba la fiera que había dentro de ella. Las lágrimas bajaran por su rostro. Por más que intentara no ser afectada por nadie, por más fuerte que hubiera intentado ser después de todo, por más fría que le declarasen todas las personas, no llegaba a ser tan fuerte como para alejarlo de ella, como para mantenerse insensible y apática delante de él. Su presencia la hacía sentirse demasiado inferior, la hacía sentirse abandonar como si su vida fuera cualquiera cosa. Un sollozo salió de sus labios al sentir una mano en su hombro, se giro de inmediato y Caroline la miro con una de sus serias expresiones.

- vamos a la cama, tienes que descansar

Era un pedido que le apetecía cumplir, no tenia sueño pero deseaba desaparecer y por más que supiera que todo aquello no iba a desaparecer, al menos quería intentar. Acompaño a Caroline y no supo cuanto tiempo después también estaba Daysi en la habitación. Estuvo obligada a tomarse algo que no logro identificar pues su boca solo tenía el amargo gusto de lo que había devuelto, pero agradeció, pues fuera lo que fuera que tomó hizo con que todo se volviera oscuro y que su mente se ahogara en un profundo y cómodo silencio.

* * *

- ¿Qué crees que haces?- La voz detrás de él lo hizo encogerse los hombros. No era capaz de discutir con su interlocutor, y en aquel momento no era capaz ni de mirarlo- respóndeme

- no lo sé.

Suspiro llevando una copa a los labios. No lo sabía, no sabía que le pasa, había decidido habar con ella, pero era imposible, era imposible estar próximo a ella y que no perderá totalmente la cabeza.

- haré la pregunta más fácil… ¿para qué quieres un hijo?

- ella no me lo puede quitar

Reprocho de inmediato. Ella no podía quitarse a su hijo, no podía, porque si lo hiciera desaparecería de su vida y no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

- ella no es tuya – él desafió el hombre delante suya pero este no se inmuto- dime ¿Por qué quieres el bebe?

Él abrió la boca para responderle pero fue inútil, no sabía, siempre deseo ser padre pero no sabía porque. No tenía una respuesta.

- no lo sé… era lo que quería- miro al hombre con desespero- lo sabes

- pero no es lo que querías de verdad, Seeley, era solo un capricho- el hombre posó la mano sobre su hombro y él se dejo caer hacia delante apoyándose en la barra del bar- pero ella no es un capricho ¿no es así?... ¿la quieres?

Él sollozó. Todo le había salido de las manos, se había equivocado en todo, se había enamorado de un recuerdo, de una noche con aquella mujer y ahora no era capaz de sacarla de la cabeza. Había luchado por decirse a sí mismo que era por su hijo, que tenia rabia de ella porque quería quitarse a su bebe, pero no era cierto, estaba enfadado consigo mismo por enamorarse de ella, por sentirse impotente y no ser capaz de controlar su propio corazón. Una lágrima cayó sobre la mesa y su interlocutor le sacudió levemente.

- no puedes obligarte a no quererla odiándola, pero sé que puedes ayudarla a amarte o déjela ir, sabes, el fundo, cuál es la mejor opción.

Sintió como el hombre se alejaba y se hundió en la mesa _**"dejarla ir" **_era la propuesta menos favorable, pero la más acertada, tan solo una firma de él y ella podría quitarse al bebe y todo terminaría como si nunca hubiera pasado, a no ser por el fuerte dolor que le oprimía el pecho, pero sabía que este no sanaría hasta hablar sinceramente con ella pero de esta vez no iba a pelear por más que ella le sacase de su piel.

* * *

Su cabeza dio vueltas cuando abrió los ojos, se sentía fatal, su cuerpo estaba pesado y su estómago revuelto. Suspiro cogiendo fuerzas para levantarse, mismo así lo hizo despacio, parecía que todo su cuerpo quería que ella no hiciera, que se quedara quieta, pero tenía que levantarse, tenía clases y tenía que hablar con Michael, explicarle lo que había pasado y pedirle perdón por todo. Se recargo en la pila evitando caerse, estaba demasiado mareada para mantenerse de pie, pero tenía que hacerlo por mas difícil que fuera. Se aseo como pudo y bajó, no soportó ni llegar próximo a la cocina pues el olor a café le revolvía mas el estómago, así que dio media vuelta y salió a buscar a Sweets pero se topó con Micah en la puerta.

- buenos días señorita- Ella se tambaleo cuando lo vio parado delante de ella, pero entes de que case cayera Micah le cogió de los hombros- ¿se siente bien?

- si

Susurro y sintió como él le quitaba de las manos los libros y la mochila.

- pues no lo parece

Ella levantó la vista para encararlo y sonrió al verle sonriéndola.

- solo es un poco de dolor de cabeza… no es nada señor Micah

El hombre le rodeo por los hombros y empezó a andar con ella hacia el coche.

- si es así, le llevaré yo.

- no es necesario Sweets…

Iba a seguir protestando pero él hizo un gesto para que no siguiera.

- Sweets pregunta demasiado… es malo para los dolores de cabeza, si bien que el propio Sweets es un dolor de cabeza

Bromeó y ella sonrió tranquila. Micah era distinto a los demás de aquella casa, era más tranquilo, como Caroline, pero sin las ironías que soltaba cuando estaba de buen humor, vamos según ella estaba de buen humor pero a veces llegaba a pensar que era al contrario.

-gracias

Susurro cuando él abrió la puerta para que ella entrara. Durante el camino él mantuvo una amena conversación con ella, no le preguntaba nada como hacia Sweets, y agradecía que no lo hiciera. Micah le contó sobre el hecho de que había estudiado antropología, era fascinante lo que le contaba tanto que llego a olvidarse de su dolor de cabeza y el mal estar que llevaba encima. Salió del coche mucho más contenta de lo que había imaginado estar aquel día, asistió las clases sintiendo mareos a cada cuanto tiempo, pero los ignoraba. Cuando la última clase se acabó salió a buscar a Michael, necesitaba hablar con él sobre lo del bebe y pedirle perdón por lo de Seeley.

* * *

Se removió mas una vez en el coche. Estaba frente a las puertas de la universidad, hacia más de cinco minutos que había pasado de salir gente de allí, pero no la había visto y peor aquel sitio parecía desierto, una cosa normal a la hora de comer. Se debatía entre entrar a buscarla o quedarse a esperar, solo que no tenia paciencia para ninguna de las dos, no quería entrar y encontrarla con otro hombre, pero esperarla salir tampoco lo quería, recordaba demasiado bien como hacía con algunas chicas en la universidad teniendo relaciones con ellas allí mismo ¿y si ella y aquel tipo estaba?_** "No, ella no lo haría"**_ se floto el rostro nervioso, había pasado la noche en un hotel y no había ni cambiado de ropa desde el día anterior, esta horrible pero necesitaba hablarle con ella, al menos intentar una última conversación racionada antes de… salió del coche en dirección a la puerta de la universidad, no iba a esperar a que ella saliera, tenía que hablarle si no se volvería loco.

* * *

- ¿Michael?

No lo encontraba por ninguna parte así que decidió ir a buscarlo a su despacho. El aludido levantó la mirada de los papeles cuando la vio entrar, una irónica sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de él al verla allí.

- vaya, que sorpresa.

Se levantó y fue junto a ella, que miraba hacia el suelo con los hombros encogidos.

- tengo que hablar contigo… sobre lo de ayer.

Levanto la mirada y vio como sonreía hacia ella, haciendo con que ella se sintiera case desnuda delante de él. Tenía la mirada de un depredador delante de su caza tan asechada se sintió que se tambaleo y él la sujeto de los hombros.

- ¿de qué parte de ayer, exactamente, quieres hablarme? ¿De tu novio?

- no es mi novio

Brennan se agarró a sus libros pero Michael los quito de su mano rápidamente.

- ¿y que eres su puta?

La voz de él subió de tono y ella intentó alejase pero cuando percibió estaba acorralada en el escritorio de él.

- no, Michael ¿Qué te pasa? me asustas

Él se inclino sobre ella cogiendo sus brazos para apretarla contra él y poder susurrarle al oído.

- ¿te asusto?- deslizo una mano por el costado de ella y ella lo alejó- quieta- la sujeto con fuerza y ella forcejeó sintiendo como su cabeza dio vueltas, era un pésimo momento para que su dolor de cabeza volviera- de todas las chicas de campus yo creí que tu era la más respetable, pero mira eres igual a todas

- no…

Hizo fuerza para apartarlo pero él la aprisionó con más fuerza.

- tranquila… te va a gustar lo que te voy a hacer por mentirme, hacerme ser tan cariñoso contigo cuando podía haberme ahorrado todo y tan solo pedir una habitación de motel.

Brennan sintió una arcada cuando él la beso, todo alrededor de ella daba vueltas, una lágrima bajo por su rostro, no tenía fuerza para alejarlo y todo lo que él decía la hacía más daño y la dejaba más flaca.

- no lo hagas… estoy embarazada… no lo hagas.

No sabía que decir, tenía que apartarlo de ella y el bebe en aquel momento era lo más vulnerable que tenia.

- no te preocupes, el pequeño mocoso estará bien tú sabes, no voy a quitarte tu fuente de ingresos, el viejo aquel debe pagarte una pasta por el bebe y tus servicios

Ella cerró las piernas cuando sintió que él intentaba abrirlas y protegió al vientre al verle intentar quitarle la camisa.

- no…

Su cabeza dio vueltas cuando él la agito para abrir sus piernas, giro el rostro con las arcadas cuando la volvió a besar, cuando mas intentaba besarla más dolor en el vientre sentía, no tenia comido nada desde del día anterior y no sabía que podía devolver. Él le abrió la camisa y ella se protegió con los brazos cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero después de esto ya no sintió nada, solo su cuerpo pesado cayendo hacia el lado y una voz lejana llamándola.

- Brennan…

….

* * *

yyyy... la cosa se pone muy fea... ¿o no?

jajaja

bueno eso es decisión vuestra... ¿que decís? ¿llegará el caballero de la brillante armadura? jajajaja... si bien que nuestro Seeley aquí no estar muy para caballero, mas bien parece a _Shrek jajajaj_

bueno me voy

bye


	15. 16 Arrepentimiento tardío

hola, por favor no me tires lo que tenes en la mano... se que he tardado en actualizar pero la cabezota estaba fatal para pensar, y el tiempo también no ayuda en nada, con la uni y mi madre que resolvió convertirse en una deportista de la noche a la mañana, me estoy volviendo loca.

bueno... aquí les dejo mas una capitulo... me a gustado la comparación con la bella y la bestia que hicieran algunas, pero le digo falta tan solo un poquito para que esta bestia se vuelva un príncipe, el que todas amamos- si bien que nuestro príncipe Booth no se esta portando demasiado bien ni aquí ni en la seria, aun me pregunto porque Hannah no le pego para que la mirara a la cara... bueno dejado de trola...

espero que disfrutéis de la lectura...

* * *

**capitulo 16 - Arrepentimiento tardío - **

Había entrado en el edificio buscando verla, en su pecho algo decía que tenía que seguir adelante pero el mismo momento su propio orgullo decía que debería dar media vuelta, pues fuera lo que fuera que ella estuviera haciendo allí no era de su incumbencia, ella mismo le había dicho.

- Michael ¿Qué te pasa?...

No supo de donde provenía la voz solo que su corazón dio un vuelco al oírla, era la voz de ella que llamaba por alguien. Se detuvo en el medio del pasillo, no iba a seguir, buscar algo que él nunca tendría, era en vano.

- … tan solo pedir una habitación de motel….

Apretó el puño controlando su mal genio, era eso, ella estaba con otro y él como idiota la buscaba. Giro en seco aguantando las ganas de seguir escuchando la conversación pues lo que los ojos no ven el corazón no siente.

- no lo hagas… estoy embarazada… no lo hagas

Volvió a girar asustado con la voz de ella _**"¿imploraba, para que no lo hiciera? Entonces, no quería".**_ A pasos decididos siguió el sonido de la voz masculina, cada paso que daba más rabia tenia, la voz que reconocía por la del hombre del día anterior acababa de llamar mocoso a su bebe, lo mataría a golpes por su atrevimiento. Se detuvo en la puerta, de donde provenían las voces, y de espacio la abrió, estuvo tentado a abrir rápidamente pero si se equivocaba con las voces, cosa que estaba seguro que no era el caso, no quería escándalo. Toda su alma se fue a los pies cuando vio a Brennan siendo besada por aquel hombre y su ropa siendo quitada a la fuerza, toda la escena fue mucho más fuerte de lo que él creía que era. Vio los ojos azules cerrarse con una mueca de asco en la tez blanca que tenía en aquel momento, y fue el colmo, ya no pudo detenerse. Michael voló como a más dos metro de distancia, cuando un certero puño le alejó de Brennan. Seeley se quedo mirándolo el cuerpo inconsciente en el suelo y cuando pretendía descargar toda su furia sobre dicho cuerpo, vio a Brennan caerse hacia un lado, si no fuera porque reaccionó rápidamente el cuerpo de ella había chocado en lleno contra el suelo.

- Brennan… Brennan despierta… - el cuerpo de ella estaba más caliente del normal, intento reincorporarla pero se detuvo al ver una manca de sangre en la mesa donde intentaba sentarla- Brennan despierta por favor ¡despierta!

Imploró nervioso. Ella estaba desnuda por la parte de arriba y aun así estaba ardiendo, cuando le toco la frente descubrió el porqué de su temperatura, tenía fiebre, y le asusto aun mas. Como pudo sacó su propia chaqueta y la puso sobre el cuerpo de ella, buscando protegerla, y con cuidado la alzó en los brazos para salir disparado por la puerta. Tenía que hacer algo ella estaba sangrando y no sabía con exactitud de donde provenía la sangre, pero si era de donde él sospechaba su hijo cogía peligro. Salió por la puerta y agradeció a que Sweets estuviera allí, con todo había olvidado que Sweets la recogía todos los días.

- ¿Qué le has hecho?

Sweets había corrido en dirección a él que con ella en los brazos no corría demasiado, tenía miedo de lastimarla más y también a su pequeño.

- ¡no le he hecho nada!- se aproximo al coche furioso por creer que él era el culpable, por una vez que no había hecho nada- ¡apúrate y abre el maldito coche! Hay que levarla al hospital

Cuando entro en el coche hizo todo lo que pudo para acunarla en sus brazos, estaba tan frágil y tan pálida que si no fuera por la temperatura llegaría a creer que estaba muerta.

- por favor Brennan… por favor despierta

Cuanto más pedía más desesperado se sentía. Todo aquello era su culpa, si le pasaba algo a ella era su culpa _**"no te preocupes, el pequeño mocoso estará bien tú sabes, no voy a quitarte tu fuente de ingresos, el viejo aquel debe pagarte una pasta por el bebe y tus servicios" **_las palabras de aquel maldito hombre resonaran en su cabeza como su propio peso de conciencia, él la creía una puta y todos los que no la conocía pensarían lo mismo. Era una chica, una chica embarazada de un hombre mayor ¿Qué otro pensamiento iban a tener de ella que no fuera este? Y todo por su descuido, porque aquella noche no supo decirle no, porque la había obligado a tener un hijo al cual nunca deseo tener, no con la edad que tenia, no en aquellas circunstancias. La abrazo con fuerza y beso el pelo enmarañado, rogando a dios que no le pasara nada a ella, antes que le pasara a él, el único culpable de todo, no ella, la que había caído en una trampa que ni sabía que existía.

- case llegamos Booth.

Él no respondió tan solo la apretó con fuerza y cuando el coche se detuvo no espero a nada para salir corriendo en busca de ayuda.

- ¡un médico!

Gritó entrando desesperado por las puertas, y en dos segundos varias personas le estaban ayudando a ponerla en una camilla.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- no lo sé, se desmayó… está embarazada.

Él estaba desesperado, seguía a los médicos por el pasillo sin fin y case se lanza sobre uno cuando no le permitió pasar a acompañarla. Una lágrima resbalo por el rostro de él cuando no la vio mas, su corazón se hizo pequeño, estaba muy preocupado, no solo con su hijo pero con ella, ella era el principal motivo de su desespero.

- vamos a sentarnos, aquí de pie no harás nada.

La voz de Sweets pasó desapercibida por él, tan solo cuando este le cogió de los hombros y le guió por los pasillos fue que percibió su presencia, pero mismo así hizo poco caso, pues su cuerpo estaba allí pero su cabeza y su corazón estaban en otro sitio. Oculto el rostro entre las manos, cuando se sentó donde Sweets le había mandado, y ahí se permitió llorar en silencio, arrepentido. Aquello nunca fue lo que quiso, nunca le quiso hacerle daño a ella, tan solo quería una familia a la que cuidar y querer, y ella, ella era todos sus sueños hechos realidad. Sentía que aquella noche habían conectado, y cuando Jack le dijo que estaba embarazada fue como inundarle todo su ser de felicidad, quería negarse a pensar en ella como una mujer. Había decidido aquel mismo momento odiarla por haber salido de la habitación cuando él le había pedido que se quedara allí, y ella lo había ignorando y huido con su dinero. Pero ahora todo eso era uno nada comparado con lo que sentía en el pecho, aquel sentimiento de arrepentimiento que solo lograba hacerlo ver el mal que había hecho a ella y que podría costar la vida de ella y de su hijo. No había percibido cuanto tiempo estuvo allí quieto, hasta que sintió la mano de alguien muy distinto a Sweets en su hombro.

- se pondrá bien... ella es muy fuerte.

Él solo tenso la mandíbula sabiendo que las palabras de Micah era una forma de hacerlo sentir mejor, a veces prefería cundo le decía la verdad, era más fácil que aquello.

- ¿qué ha pasado Booth?

Miro a Micah no como su beneficiado, pero si como un hombre que estaba a punto de perder a todo lo que tenía en la vida, un hombre desesperado.

- no lo sé – volvió la mirada a la puerta por donde la habían llevado y su corazón se encogió mas- tenía sangre… no sé que le pasaba... no era lo que yo quería.

Micah miro a la camisa blanca de él, era fácil saber que había estado en contacto con sangre pues esta estaba por toda su ropa. Seeley se volvió a quedar en silencio y Micah prefirió déjalo solo no sacaría nada hablándole cuando este lo único con quien debería hablar era con su propia conciencia.

- ¿ha dicho algo?

Pregunto Caroline al ver como Micah se aproximaba pero este solo negó, ambos estaba allí desde que Sweets los había comunicado lo que había pasado cuando fue a buscar a Brennan.  
- no, está demasiado arrepentido para hablar ¿De verdad no has visto lo que ha pasado Sweets?  
- que no... Ya les he dicho, cuando llegue él venía con Brennan ya desmayada en los brazos, me grito diciendo que no había hecho nada y que teníamos que venir aquí.  
Expreso exasperado, desde que había llegado no paraban de hacerle preguntas sobre lo que él no sabía. Micah miro hacia el corredor del hospital y segundos después una conocida silueta se aproximo por este.  
- he hablado con Paul, estaba con Brennan, no me dijo mucho, solo que ya habían controlado la situación y le están transfiriendo sangre.  
- ¿Como esta?  
La voz preocupada de Seeley hizo que todos se pusiesen en suspense.  
- esta sedada pero solo sabremos su estado real cuando termine la transfusión.  
Seeley apretó la mandíbula y se levanto, nadie le quitaba el ojo de encima, las facciones tan rígidas que tenia demostraba que dentro de él una batalla se trababa.  
- Camile necesito hablar contigo.  
Las palabras parecían salir con dificultad de su boca, su tono y la forma de llamar a su vieja amiga demostraban que había tomado la decisión. Anduvo por el pasillo siendo seguido por Cam que parecía intrigada por el comportamiento de su amigo. Seeley se detuvo en el aparcamiento y se giro a verla, tenía los ojos rojos y una mirada perdida, lo que iba a decir a su amiga era lo más doloroso que había hecho en su vida, pero era la única solución razonable y solo necesitaba la ayuda de su amiga para poner en marcha.  
- vas a hablar de una vez o seguirás mirando como si yo tuviera la capacidad de leerte la mente.  
No era que estaba enojada con su amigo, solo que toda aquella situación la tenia sin saber cómo actuar.  
- la estaba intentando violar  
-¿Tu?  
La pregunta ni necesitaba respuesta pues los ojos enojados de su amigo demostraban que él nunca haría tal cosa.  
- yo nunca haría eso a una mujer, por más loco que yo te parezca Camile.  
- perdón Seeley fue la impresión ¿pero de quien hablas?  
Él hizo un gesto con los hombros y sus ojos dejaran caer una minuciosa lágrima, aquello era su culpa y ni al menos sabia quien era el desgraciado que había intentado aprovechase de Brennan.  
- no lo sé... Brennan estaba sangrando y yo solo, me preocupaba por ella, no lo sé.  
Cam se aproximo a él y con compasión apretó su hombro, su mejor amigo ahora no necesitaba una persona diciendo que sabía que esto ocurriría, solo necesitaba alguien que lo apoyara.  
- mandare a Jack a saber quién era y cuando lo encuentre lo haremos pagar por lo que intento hacer.  
Seeley la miro con pesadumbre y poso su mano sobre la de ella.  
- quiero que hables con Paul  
- ¿Paul?  
Cam lo miro sin comprender que es lo que quería, y antes de responder Seeley giro la vista hacia el hospital como si al hacerlo pudiera ver por sobre las paredes y deslumbrar a Brennan.  
- tendrá lesiones- Su voz era muy poco audible, pero su seria expresión la hizo dudar si era una pregunta o una afirmación- lesiones de... de intento de violación  
Su voz se torno mas arrastrada pues intentaba no llorar, tenía que ser el que perdía o por el contrario viviría el resto de su vida machacándose por el daño que haría no solo a Brennan pero a su hijo, tenía que dejar a Brennan libre, por más que eso significara perder a su hijo.  
- no te preocupes Seeley ella estará bien.  
Animo Cam y el fijo la vista en ella, la sombría mancha en los ojos de él la hicieran temerlo por uno segundos.  
- quiero que le digas a Paul que yo lo hice  
Cam dio dos pasos atrás desconcertada, sabía que él no lo había hecho entonces...  
- no lo haré

- ¿Tiene certeza que quiere que yo firme esta orden?  
El hombre de ya pasada edad miro a Cam con discordancia, aquello era lo más absurdo que había oído en su vida de juez, pero también el más noble en un sentido muy retorcido.  
- si, ya le he explicado la chica no quiere al bebe y con sus tres meses de gestación un aborto a libre elegir ya es un asesinato según la ley. Necesito su firma para que ella pueda abortar sin tener términos ilegales en su contra  
Cuando Seeley le había pedido tal cosa ella se negó y debería haber seguido con su negación, pero ella era madre y recordaba bien lo que paso cuando estuvo embarazada de su hija Michaela. Tenía veinte años y su familia totalmente en contra a que ella tuviera a la pequeña, pero Paul se negó rotundamente al aborto y todos los días agradecía al hecho de tenerlo y de tener a su hija. Sin embargo, el caso de Brennan era distinto ella misma no quería al beber y Seeley por más que tuviera buenas intenciones con respecto al bebe, no había sabido cómo enfrentarse con los sentimientos tan contradictorios de todo aquello.

-haré lo que me pide señora Saroyan, pero solo porque esto es para usted.

- gracias juez Carter.

...

- Seeley Booth

La voz conocida de Paul hizo que Booth le mirara y de inmediato se aproximara junto con Caroline y Micah, que estuvieron atentos todo el tiempo a que apareciese el médico.

- ¿Cómo esta ella Paul?

La preocupación era evidente en su rostro. Paul miro a todos y luego centro la vista en Seeley que en aquel momento no era para él solo el mejor amigo de su esposa y si un pariente de su paciente.

- ¿ha tenido Temperance algún tipo de estrés en los últimos días?

Seeley frunció el entrecejo y le miro raro.

- quiero saber cómo esta Paul, no responder a tus preguntas…

Micah puso la mano en el hombro de Booth para controlarlo, lo que menos necesitaban era que discutiese con su amigo y medico.

- lo lamento Seeley pero tengo que hacer estas preguntas- hablo con sinceridad y luego miro a las hojas en su mano- Temperance ha tenido una tentativa de aborto, por culpa del estrés además de las marcas en su piel.

-¿marcas?- Seeley giro la mirada al oír la pregunta de Caroline y Micah soltó su hombro mirándolo severamente, todos en aquel instante creía que él había sido el causante de las marcas- ¿Seeley que has hecho?

Paul tenso la mandíbula y Seeley le miro desolado.

- dime que ella está bien

Pidió ignorando todos a su alrededor, le importaba muy poco lo que los demás pensasen de él, en aquel momento lo único que le importaba era saber que ella estaba bien.

- está fuera de riesgo, ahora mismo la llevaran a una habitación donde puedes verla.

Paul de alguna forma percibió que él no era el causante de las marcas en la piel de Brennan, y al parecer todos también pensaran lo mismo. Seeley se giro y volvió a sentarse, donde antes estaba. Micah miro a Paul y le hizo un gesto indicando que quería hablarle, algunos minutos después ambos desaparecerán por el corredor dejado a los demás en la sala de espera.

…

-Paul- Cam cruzo el conocido despacho de su esposo sin percibir a la segunda persona que estaba allí- tenemos que hablar sobre Brennan- Paul la miro serio y luego miro a Micah que permanecía sentado en el mismo sito- ¡oh! Perdón no…

- no es necesaria que te disculpes Saroyan pero ¿Qué tienes que hablar sobre la señorita Brennan?

Cam palideció y miro a su esposo buscando ayuda pero de nada sirvió.

- no… lo lamento, no puedo decírselo.

Se disculpó, aquel tema ya era demasiado sensible como para a poner más gente en el medio, Micah asintió y segundos después se levanto para salir, dejándolos a solas.

- y bien ¿Qué pasa?- Cam se sentó delante de Paul y tendió los papeles los cuales él reviso con rapidez, mirando desconcertado cuanto más leía- yo no puedo hacer esto

- Paul por favor…

- no – tiro los papeles sobre la mesa y le miro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con enfado- yo salvo vidas, no voy a dar la sentencia de muerte a un… un bebe.

- Brennan no lo quiere, será lo mejor para ella.

Intento explicar mismo que dentro de ella estaba de acuerdo con su esposo.

- si la propia paciente me lo pide firmaré, pero de no ser así no veras mi firma en este papel Camile.

Cam sonrió al verle mirarla serio y se aproximo abrazándolo con cariño.

- eres el mejor esposo que yo podía pedir Paul.

Acaricio el rostro de su esposo y le beso con la misma pasión que siempre le había dedicado.

…

Se quedo parado en el umbral de la puerta, cuando la enfermera lo levó a la habitación de Brennan, y aun seguía allí, mirando lo que su coraje y rabia habían hecho. Brennan se veía tranquila durmiendo, pero a los ojos de él se veía muy frágil como una rosa, una bella rosa que él había dañado. Apretó los labios y con miedo se aproximo a la cama, por primera vez estaba a unos metros de ella y no sentía las enormes ganas de gritarla y pedir que le digiera por que se había ido, porque se había contentado con tan solo unos cuantos billetes cuando él le pedía dar todo lo que quisiera. Pero no, allí estaba deseando que ella abriera los ojos, deseando que estuviera a salvo, a salvo de todos y principalmente a salvo de él. Por este motivo estaba haciendo la cosa más difícil que jamás había hecho, darle la libertad perdiendo así a su hijo y posiblemente perdería a todo lo que tenia pues acusarse de haberla intentado violar, posiblemente llevaría a un juicio al que diría que era culpable y pagaría la pena, si con eso ella estaría a salvo. Se sentó en una silla que había puesto al lado de la cama y con cuidado enlazo los dedos de ella. La fina piel le hizo estremecer recordando la extraña sensación de tenerla pegada a él, recordando el beso que le había robado y la bofetada que había recibido por ello, recordando el sonido de su risa y todo lo que haría para verla entre sus brazos como aquella noche. Beso con delicadeza el dorso de la mano de ella y la miro aun dormida.

- no era así que me lo había imaginado- susurro pesadamente. Aquella mañana cuando salió de la habitación se había imaginado mil formas de tenerla cuando volviese, mil formas de comportarse si ella se quedaba embarazada, pero ninguna de estas formas era parecida a aquella- quería que… si tan solo me digiera porque te marchases ¿Por qué?- aquello le martirizaba, el no saber y la impotencia que embargaba aquellos acontecimientos le había llevado a odiarla pero también a desearla. Todo aquello lo estaba enloqueciendo, quería tenerla de su lado, junto con su hijo, no era tan malo para que ella lo odiara. Si, se había portado como él pero- yo no soy como él… no lo soy.

- es bueno que sepas de eso- Seeley se giro rápidamente al oír la voz de Cam en la puerta- tu padre nunca haría lo que estás haciendo.

-y ¿que estoy haciendo Cam? ¿Obligar a una mujer a tener un hijo mío?

- no vayas por ahí Seeley- le reprendió, odiaba aquel tono irónico de su amigo y aun mas odiaba que la sombra de su padre le perturbara tanto- sabes que nunca serás como él, yo sé que no eres como él.

Seeley giro el rostro hacia Brennan para no enfrentarse a lo que decía su amiga, sabía que era verdad, pero también sabía que si no fuera por sus malas acciones ahora mismo no estaría en un hospital al lado de una chica embarazada a cual habían intentado violar, tan solo porque él la consideraba y la trataba como una cualquiera.

- ¿has traído lo que te he pedido Cam?

Cam suspiro al verle cambiando de tema, era imposible hacer a Seeley cambiar de parecer con algo.

- sí, pero Paul no lo firmo- tendió el sobre a Seeley y este la miro serio- dijo que solo lo haría se Brennan le pidiera de no ser así no lo hará.

- de todos los hombres del mundo te casaste con el que más escrúpulos posee Camile.

Una mueca, que si no fuera por las circunstancias seria una sonrisa de complicidad con su amiga, se formo en el rostro de él.

- conozco a otros hombres con escrúpulos Seeley, pero estos insisten en no manifestarlos o simplemente necesitan una mujer que les ayude a demostrarlo.

Con una simple sonrisa Cam salió de la habitación, dejando a Seeley perdido en sus pensamientos, pero estés eran muy ajeno a los pensamientos de su amiga, no necesitaba demostrar que tenia escrúpulos solo necesitaba saber que Brennan estaría bien, que seguiría su vida como ella lo había planeado, como si él y aquel indeseado embarazo nunca hubiesen existido.

…

Su cabeza dio vueltas cuando intento abrir los ojos, pero fue lo que menos le importo en aquel momento, pues lo que primero intento hacer cuando volvía a un estado de conciencia fue proteger instintivamente su vientre. Tan solo una de sus manos le respondió, siendo suficiente para saber que el pequeño ser que crecía dentro de ella estaba vivo, puede que parecerá raro pero en los últimos días había notado que cuando tocaba su vientre él se movía. Volvió a intentar abrir los ojos y con pesar lo consiguió, primero solo deslumbró luz pero luego identifico el techo blanco del lugar. Suspiro pesadamente y giro la mirada hacia su brazo derecho, no había podido moverlo y no sabía el porqué, y para su sorpresa se encontró con un dormido Seeley con la cabeza recostada en su brazo y la mano entrelazada con la suya. Al primer momento no supo como reaccionar, luego sintió la necesidad de dejarlo dormí, hasta que por fin recobro la cordura e intento soltarse. Seeley se levanto desorientado pero tan solo fueran unos segundos.

- has despertado.

Suspiro con alegría había estado todo el tiempo al pendiente de ella y por la hora que había conciliado el sueño sabio que ya era por la mañana. Brennan lo miro desconfiada.

- ya ves que si, ahora vete de aquí

No quería tenerlo próximo a ella, le estaba haciendo demasiado daño y no permitiría que siguiera haciéndolo. Él suspiro y le miro con abatimiento.

- no tiene porque alterarte, tan solo quería saber si estabas bien y… y darte eso.

Sintió su pecho apretar y su cabeza decir mil veces que no lo hiciera, que podrían encontrar otra forma, pero aquella era la correcta _**"dejarla ir, tenía que dejarla ir"**_ se aproximo a la cama viendo como los azulados ojos se debatían entre coger o no lo que le daba. Aquello le hizo odiarse más, cuantas veces se había aproximado a su padre con miedo de que aquel dulce que le ofrecía se volviera en una bofetada tras otra, y ahora viendo a Brennan allí sentía que todo lo que su padre le hizo era tan malo cuanto lo que él estaba haciéndolo a ella. Tenía que parar, y deseaba que después de aquello no volver a parecerse a su padre nunca.

- ¿Qué es?

Ella miro al papel ya en su mano con curiosidad, pero sin baja la guardia delante de él.

- una orden para que te quites al bebe- los ojos de ella se agrandaran y se clavaran en los de él- yo nunca pretendí obligarte a hacer lo que no quería, no fue nunca mi intención hacerte daño tan solo quería… - _**"una familia"**_ pensó decir pero no venia al caso en aquel momento- dárselo a tu médico y él te dirá lo que tienes que hacer…

Una solitaria lágrima bajo por los ojos de él que la paro al momento y segundos después se encaminó hacia la puerta, no tenía sentido seguir allí, no quería ver como ella se alegraba por librase de su bebe, no quería sentir la perdida de algo que nunca tuvo. Si algún día tenía la oportunidad de enmendar su error y que la pesadumbre que sentía se desvaneciera, lo haría, pero sabía que el peso de la muerte de su nonato estaría por siempre en su cabeza.

* * *

bueno hasta ahora aun estoy intacta ¿significa eso que no me matareis por el retraso no? intentaré escribir mas estos días de vacasciones dependiendo de como vaya mi imaginación ¿ok?

y una pregunta ¿que crees que hace Brennan? ahora puede tener su libertad pero su instinto maternal dejara que lo haga, ha intentado proteger a su bebe dos veces puede que eso diga algo sobre tal vez que le este agradando la idea.

besitos

bye


	16. 17 preguntas sin respuestas

hola, sabéis estoy muy contenta con vosotras, tengo mas de 100 comentario en niña mujer, es impresionante para una historia que al principio no creía que llegaría a tanto, pero ya vez aquí estamos... agradezco a todas- os ( si hay algún chico por hay) que leen este fic... es un placer escribir para vosotros...

bueno a lo que les interesa... aquí va otro capitulo...

que disfrutéis...

* * *

**Capitulo 17 - preguntas sin respuestas-**

Su corazón se encogió al ver el rostro de Seeley, tenia rabia de él pero sus hormonas le hacían sensible a todo. Miro al papel que tenía delante, no podía hacer aquello, no podía quitarse al bebe ahora ya era un feto, y se movía, siempre se movía inquietándola. Aguantó las lágrimas y levanto la mirada sin saber qué hacer, no podía tener al beber se Seeley no lo quería mas, no tenia condiciones para cuidarlo y si era así tendría que acabar con la vida del pequeño al que en los últimos días había intimado de una cierta forma. No era que había cambiado de parecer pero el instinto de madre siempre estaba ahí y no podía negarse a ello.

- dárselo a tu médico y él te dirá lo que tienes que hacer.

Lo vio alejarse hacia la puerta, y lucho contra sí misma para contener las emociones que le azotaban pero no pudo. Tenía que ceder, tenía que tragarse su orgullo para con él y…

- Sely

No pensó que su voz fuera salir tan llorona ni tan fuerte, pero agradeció pues él se detuvo al momento, si bien que no se giro a verla ella sabía que le escuchaba. Ya no quería quitarse al bebe, no lo quería, pero eso no significaba que tendría que matar a un feto ya desarrollado, sin embargo si Seeley ya no lo quisiera ella no tendría otra opción. Tomo el aire y apretó el papel entre las manos.

- aun… ¿ya no lo quieres?... al bebe

Seeley se giro pero no fue capaz de mirarla a la cara. ¿Si, quería al bebe? Deseaba a su hijo con toda su alma, y no había pasado más que unas horas a su lado, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a seguir fingiendo para sí mismo. No quería mirarla con reproche por haber marchado aquella noche, cuando lo que más deseaba era tenerla en sus brazos era demostrar que estaba arrepentido de todo lo que hizo. Seco la lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla y suspiro resignado.

- deseo a mi hijo... pero no si es lo mejor para ti, tú misma lo dijiste, yo no soy tu dueño ni tengo el derecho de seguir chantajeándote y obligándote a tener un hijo que no quieres- apretó los labios y aguanto un sollozo, no quería aquello, no quiera que matara a su hijo. Brennan apretó con fuerza el papel en sus manos no sabía distinguí con sus palabras si él quería o no al bebe, solo sabía que le daba a ella el libre escoger, sin embargo ella no podía tener al bebe sola. Sintió una mano sobre la suya y volvió el rostro hacia el dueño de esta encontrándose con los castaños ojos encarándola- perdón….

Una extraña sensación floto en el aire cuando los ojos de aun seguían en los de ella. Una conexión que tan solo habían sentido una vez, la misma noche en que él la tuvo en sus brazos, aquella noche en que ella olvido todo lo que tenía pasado alguna vez y solo estuvo él. El pequeño dentro de ella se movió inquieto y su corazón se acelero, siempre pasaba lo mismo, hasta cuando la beso a fuerza, intento resistirse pero el pequeño contacto con él desataba extrañas sensaciones que la hacían olvidar hasta donde estaba. Sintió como él retiraba la mano y apartaba la vista, aquello significaba que tenía que elegir. Una pequeña patada la hizo prender la respiración y cerrar los ojos, no podía hacer aquello.

- tendré al bebe… te lo daré- las palabras salieron con dificultad de la boca de ella, levanto la mirada y lo vio paralizado a unos metros de la cama- no puedo quitarlo

Sollozó bajando la mirada no quería que él la viese llorar, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando dos cálidos brazos de él la envolvieron y unos fuertes sollozos sonaran en su oído. El cuerpo de Seeley estaba inclinado sobe ella, sus brazos la envolvían sobre los hombros y su cabeza estaba en su cuello, pero eran sus lágrimas lo que la desconcertaran. Tuvo ganas de abrazarlo, de cómo él buscar algo cálido al que aferrase, pero no pudo, no era por él que hacia aquello y no iba a ser sus lágrimas las que la iban a mostrarse más vulnerable delante de él.

- gracias…- todo su cuerpo tembló al oírle, y por muy poco no suspira al sentir un cálido beso en su mejilla- … gracias…

Y nuevamente ahí estaba, mirándola como en aquella noche, como cuando inocentemente le había preguntado si podían volver a tener sexo, aquella ternura y alegría que nunca vio a nadie con ellos en los ojos y aun más cuando le miraban. Poso la mano en su hombro y lo alejó, no quería tenerlo cerca de ella, no quería que la hiciera daño.

- no lo hago por ti- él se soltó totalmente de ella y la ternura se volvió en tristeza. Brennan le dio el papel de vuelta sin mirarlo a la cara- no lo necesito y… mantente… alejado de mí

Seeley apretó los labios fuertemente al oírla, pero no podía hacer nada, ella acababa de decidir que iba a tener al bebe y eso era lo importante y ahora todo sus sentimientos hacia ella deberían ser mantenidos solo para él, su hijo estaba en primer lugar y si para que ella estuviera bien él tenía que estar lejos lo haría.

* * *

Brennan recibió el alta en una semana. Cuando volvió a la casa de él todos la recibieran entusiasmados, todos sin excepción buscaban hacer de todo para que ella estuviera cómoda y que el incidente no fuera nombrado. Cuando volvió a la universidad supo que Michael había sido expulsado y tenía una orden de alejamiento a todas las menores y mujeres de la institución. Debido a eso muchos le miraban raro pero también recibió algunas felicitaciones de otras chicas que habían sido víctimas de la seducción del profesor. Ángela pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con ella, pero por más que quisiera Brennan nunca le decía nada sobre su relación con Seeley o más bien su falta de relación. Desde que había salido del hospital solo le había visto un par de veces a la hora de la comida, había descubierto que Seeley siempre comía con todos los de la casa, pero desde que ella estaba allí él no lo hacía y cuando venía a casa para comer se quedaba solo en el comedor mientras ella recibía toda la atención en la cocina. Le desagradaba el hecho de que él tomara tan en serio sus palabras, si lo quería lejos de ella, pero notaba como los demás principalmente Caroline se veían afectados cuando sabían que él estaba comiendo solo en el comedor. Algunos de estos días veían como Micah se retiraba de la mesa más serio que lo normal, percibía como Caroline se contenía para no ir a comer con Seeley y también Daysi hablaba menos. Nunca fue su intención dañar a ninguno de ellos pero lo que no quería era sentir a Seeley próximo a ella, tenía miedo, no de él pero si de las sensaciones extrañas que la acechaban todas las veces que él estaba próximo a ella.

Se giro en la cama y suspiro, había noches que el bebe estaba tranquilo, pero había noches como aquella, que era imposible dormí. Se floto el vientre ya abultado y entrecejo los ojos mirándolo, no sabía cómo él era capaz de hacer con ella lo que le venía en gana, si tenía hambre ella tenía hambre, si se le antojaba comer asquerosidad ella tenía que hacerlo, estaba muy mal acostumbrado. Al fin, sabiendo que no pararía de moverse hasta que ella le diese lo que quería, se levanto dispuesta a ir a la cocina por fresas con leche y azúcar.

* * *

Tiro el papel y el bolígrafo sobre la mesa desistiendo de seguir revisando el informe bancario, eran case las dos de la madrugada y no podía concentrarse. Debería haber revisado todo a la tarde, después de comer pero se había entretenido mirando por la ventana, más bien observando como Brennan se paseaba junto a Micah por el jardín. Estaba cada vez más hermosa y le era imposible no verla y quedarse embobado preguntándose una y otra vez como había podido hacerle daño, como estuvo tan ciego de rabia que no vio que todo lo que quería ya lo tenía. Estaba por salir de la biblioteca cuando escucho un ruido, sabía que no era Caroline esta era demasiado silenciosa cuando andaba por la casa, así que solo podría ser Brennan la única que dormía en la mansión además de él. Abrió la puerta de espacio y la vio caminado por el comedor hacia la cocina, no era la primera vez en las últimas semanas que la veía ir a la cocina de noche pero de esta vez se sentía tentado a seguirla. Salió de espacio y cruzo todo el salón y el comedor parándose en la puerta de la cocina, quería entrar pero ¿Cómo lo haría? No podía llegar y decir –hola- como un tonto. Suspiro frustrado sabiendo que no había forma de entrar allí y que ella no se asustara, se sentía como un criminal en su propia casa, su refugio se había vuelto el sitio donde menos se sentía en paz. Se giro dispuesto a ir a su habitación cuando el sonido de cristales rompiéndose llegó a su oído, y cuando percibió ya estaba entrando en la cocina buscando una sola cosas, saber si Brennan estaba bien. Su corazón se acelero al verla de rodillas en el suelo.

- ¿te encuentras bien?

Brennan se giro rápidamente al oírle, los ojos de ella estaban dilatados no sabía si por el incidente o por verlo allí. Seeley se aproximo a ella buscando alguna hería y vio como le sangraba el dedo, había cortado con los cristales del pote de azúcar que estaba esparcido por el suelo.

- yo…

Por un segundo ella pensó que él le iba a decir algo por haber roto el azucarero, pero cuando se dio cuenta él la tenía en los brazos e iba en dirección al fregadero.

- hay que curarte eso y no puedes andar con estas zapatillas tan finas… ¡mierda! hay cristales por todos los lados- parecía que él tampoco era consciente de sus actos, era como si su propio instinto lo llevara a protegerla. Brennan estaba paralizada cuando él la sentó sobre el fregadero pero dio un chillido al sentir al agua sobre su dedo, Booth había encendido el grifo y puesto su mano abajo pero cuando ella gemido lo retiro de inmediato- perdón…

Pidió al momento que llevaba el dedo de ella a la boca para que el dolor pasara. Brennan prendió la respiración cuando sintió la boca de él sobre la herida, el contacto hizo que su corazón se disparara, quería alejarlo por provocar aquella sensación pero no podía, no podía hacer nada más que mirarle. Seeley fue consciente de lo que hacía al momento en que el gusto a sangre invadió su paladar, había tenido miedo de entrar y asustarla y ahora estaba ahí con el dedo de ella en su boca después de haberla cargado en los brazos, de esta vez si había metido la pata. Alejo los labios lentamente de la herida, sintiendo como estos imploraban para que no hiciese deseando pasearse por aquella piel caliente. Levanto la mirada con miedo a los reproches de ella pero se tranquilizo al verla mirarle confusa, más confusa que él, que por más que hubiera hecho todo aquello, no sabía cómo lo había hecho.

- voy… voy por el botiquín

Brennan lo vio desaparecer por la puerta tan rápido cuanto había aparecido y solo así soltó el aire, sin dejar de mirar a su dedo, de lo que ya no caía sangre, no podía creer lo que había hecho Seeley y aun más que algo como aquello le dejara tan vulnerable. Maldijo mentalmente a su cuerpo que de alguna forma estaba más sensible a todo, por el embarazo y por Seeley, no podía estar próximo a él pues o estaba peleando a muerte o sentía cosas que le hacía querer pelearse con él solo para no sentir. Miro al suelo, había hecho un desastre, tenía toda la cocina llena de azúcar y cristales, no podría ser más torpe. Solo a ella se le ocurre utilizar una cuchara para atraer el pote de azúcar para más próximo al borde de la estantería, ni había visto caer y cuando trato de recoger se corto como una torpe niña. Se tenso al oírla puerta nuevamente y vio como Seeley entraba con un botiquín de enfermería en las manos.

- tengo que desinfectarte la herida y vendarla...

Cuando él se aproximo a ella dispuesto a cogerle la mano Brennan reaccionó alejándose lo que podía.

- no… solo necesito una tirita

La mirada de ella era case suplicante, lo veía con miedo, miedo a que su corazón fuera más rápido, miedo a su proximidad. Seeley se resigno, ya había metido la pata con ella, sabía que ella no le hablaría nunca más después de aquello, no solo se había aproximado a ella pero también había tenido uno de sus dedos en su boca. Brennan no se movió del sitio pero él se alejó al momento dejando sobre el fregadero el botiquín y dirigiéndose hacia la dispensa, buscando algo que le ayudase a recoger los cristales del suelo. Ella no le quito el ojo de encima mientras lo veía salir por la puerta, se veía decaído y ella se preguntaba si había sido su culpa o el hecho de haber roto el azucarero. Cuando él volvió a la cocina ella ya se había manchado y aquel simple acto lo hizo sentirse peor, había hecho mal con ella, pero si ella le diera una sola oportunidad le mostraría que podía ser el mejor hombre del mundo. Apretó la escoba en la mano y se puso a recoger el suelo, tenía que borrarla de su cabeza, de su corazón, ella no era para él, ella merecía mucho más pues él hasta ahora solo la había dañado.

* * *

Brennan cerró la puerta de su habitación con fuerza y se recostó en esta. Había salido corriendo de la cocina, sin saber porque lo hacía, estaba asustada con todo lo que Seeley había hecho, había aparecido de la nada la había cargo en los brazos como si todos los días hiciera el mismo. Se mordió los labios y miro a su dedo, el hecho de que él hubiera besado su dedo la tenia intranquilizada **_"no, no fue un beso fue… intentaba curarme"_** no podía encontrar justificaciones para ello, ni para el hecho de que su cuerpo todo pidiera mas de aquella caricia. Miro a la tirita en su dedo y suspiro, con todo aquello ni había podido saciar los deseos de su bebe, si bien que este parecía mucho más tranquilo ahora que su corazón iba a mil que cuando ella estaba tranquila. Era un pequeño traidor, sabía que su cercanía a Seeley lo hacía tranquilizarse más que cuando comía fresas, juntando a él y las malditas hormonas le estaban volviendo más vulnerables a la persona que menos deseaba que la viera vulnerable. Se acostó e intento dormí, tardo pero lo consiguió, con un detalle sin importancia, ya que solo durmió después que escuchó la puerta de Seeley cerrarse. Por la maña estaba más cansada que lo normal, su dedo dolía y no paraba de pensar que le diría Caroline cuando entrase por la cocina, había dejado todo hecho un caos solo para no estar próximo a Seeley. Cuando bajó, después de una ducha y de haber cambiado la tirita, lo primero que hizo fue observar el suelo de la cocina, estaba limpio, no había señales de lo que había ocurrido allí.

- ¿busca algo Brennan?

Ella se giro rápidamente al oír la voz de Daisy pero no le respondió, solo negó y se dispuso a desayunar tranquilamente. Daisy pareció no incomodarse con el hecho de haber tenido azúcar por toda su cocina, una cosa que le extraño pues esta con encontrar algo para hablar hacía de todo. Estaba por terminar el desayuno cuando Caroline aprecio por la puerta.

- buenos días

- buenos días Caroline

Respondió sin apartar la mirada de su desayuno, los fabricantes de productos con fresa acabarían por enriquecerse por su consumo diario del fruto. Cuando termino de comer llevo su plato al fregadero, las escenas de lo que había pasado a la noche allí le vivieron a la cabeza, no comprenda porque nadie decía nada al respecto.

- Sweets te espera fuera Brennan- ella miro a Caroline asustada por tenerla tan próxima- ¿pasa algo?

-no

Se apresuro en salir pero nuevamente la voz de Caroline la hizo sobre saltarse.

- me alegra que solo hayas cortado el dedo- Brennan se giro a mirarla escondiendo la mano tras suya- de la próxima vez llámeme que la ayudare a recoger la cocina, no fue muy agradable descubrir el azucarero en la basura hechos añicos, además de encontrar el botiquín sobre el fregadero- Brennan se sorprendió al escucharla decir aquello, no había hecho nada en la cocina ¿entonces porque hablaba ella de una basura? A no ser que Seeley hubiera hecho**_ "no, él no tenía porque hacerlo" _**replicó para sí misma y giro para salir dando por terminado lo que decía Caroline pero no fue así, pues antes que saliera esta aun adicionó- solo no sé como sabia donde se encontraba el botiquín

Brennan se quedo quieta unos segundos y luego volvió en sí para salir rápidamente de allí, lo último que quería era explicar que Seeley la había ayudado a la noche. La mañana fue como todas las demás, asistió clases, Ángela le vino a ver a media mañana, luego por la tarde Sweets la llevo a casa donde comió con los demás. Tenía el resto del día libre, así que después de unas horas de estudio salió a comer algo y a caminar con Micah por el jardín, aquello ya era como una rutina, le gustaba hablar con Micah principalmente escucharle relatar sus excursiones de cuando era antropólogo. Estaban sentados en el jardín cuando él finalmente se atrevió a preguntarle los motivos de su desatención aquel día, había intentado aparentar atenta pero no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre lo que había hecho Seeley.

- ¿me vas a decir o seguiré hablando sobre muertos mientas piensas en azúcar y fresas?

Brennan lo miro sorprendida pero sonrió.

- no tengo que preguntar cómo lo sabes ¿no?- Micah negó y ella suspiro resignada- se me cayó el azucarero…y…

- no es necesario que me diga lo que paso señorita Brennan, solo que me preguntes lo que tanto te incomoda

Brennan miro a las rosas del jardín, era un sinfín de margaritas y definitivamente sus rosas preferidas.

- ¿porque lo hizo? Yo le dije que no le quería próximo a mí, pero a la noche lo hizo

Estaba enfadada ahora lo sabía, estaba enfadada con él por no hacer lo que ella le había pedido, por no mantenerse alejado de ella. Micah miro al rostro de ella viendo la duda en los ojos azulados que miraban a las rosas como si allí estuviera su respuesta como si él le fuera a decir lo que tenía que hacer.

- Si comienza uno con certezas, terminará con dudas, señorita Brennan- dijo calmado viendo como ella le dirigía la atención- sin embargo si se acepta empezar con dudas, llegará a terminar con certezas.

- no lo comprendo, Micah… no tengo dudas de que quiero que él esté lejos de mí, me ha hecho daño, tú lo sabes.

Micah se puso de pie y se dispuso a andar hacia las flores. Brennan se quedo mirando, a veces se preguntaba como él era un científico si no parecía nada más que un simple jardinero.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él?- Brennan se tenso y él le miro sonriendo- sé que no le tienes miedo, eres la única mujer que le ha gritado y ha sido capaz de hacerlo callar- Micah volvió a sentarse y le entrego una rosa que había cogido- sé que como una persona razonada necesitas saber de las cosas...

- no creo que el término "cosas" sea adecuado para esta conversación.

Micah sonrió con ganas y apretó la mano de ella.

- comprender los hechos- Brennan sonrió al ver como se corregía- pero antes tienes que saber sobre ellos y creo que ni yo ni nadie en esta casa sabe las respuestas a tus preguntas, a no ser aquel al que no quieres próximo.

- prefiero quedarme con una duda razonada que preguntarle nada.

Micah dio de hombro y se levanto para irse, dejándola sola en el jardín. Él estaba loco si pensaba que ella iba a preguntarle a Seeley porque había recogido el azúcar, si bien que en el fundo la pregunta a que Micah se refería era muy lejana a lo que paso a la noche, era lo que la hacía dar vueltas todo el día ¿Por qué Seeley la odiaba? Más bien ¿Por qué todos la odiaban? Desde que sus padres se fueron esta era su realidad, todos los que la rodeaban no la querían. Ángela había sido la primera en quererla o al menos en tenerle cariño, luego aquella noche Seeley la había hecho sentirse bien, sentirse querida pero después en el hospital y antes de lo que paso con Michael él demostraba cuanto la odiaba, como todos lo hacía. Lo único bueno en aquello era que los de la casa parecían tenerle efecto, Caroline era la que menos aparentaba pero sabía que era su forma de ser, Daisy quería hasta a las orugas, Sweets era como un niño mismo que fuera más viejo que ella y Micah se sentía como un padre para ella, el que la había abandonado. Micah tenía razón necesitaba buscar respuesta a sus dudas antes de darlas por hecho, algo había hecho para que Seeley la odiara tal y como él la había hecho odiarlo por abandonarla en aquel hotel.

* * *

mmm... creo que el pequeño y las hormonas serán los aliados de Seeley para conquistarla...jajajaj... aun hay mucho que Seeley tendrá que hacer para poder tenerla con él...

se que algunas están desesperadas por lo que hará Seeley para reconquistar a Brennan pero les digo, habrá romanticismo pero eso no es lo mio así que, tranquilas y busquen no desesperancen y dejar el fic... ¿ok?

besitos...


	17. 18 Gato y Ratón

Hola- no me ahorquéis porfa, se que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero, estoy bajo presión - falta de inspiración, mi musa esta embarazada (vaya eso concuerda con la historia, pero no con el David), tengo exámenes a los que atender (incluido el que tengo dentro de 9 horas), y tres semanas sin bones me dieron una dosis de momo... ¿ comprendes la presión que es todo eso? se que si lo haces.

respondiendo a unas cuantas cositas:

Briiis: rebeca no tiene pensado volver- me lo dijo personalmente :D - , pero no te preocupes el próximo capitulo o el seguido a este entrará en la vida de nuestro Seeley una rubia muy interesante. no te preocupes vale, lo que no va a faltar son ex novias en esta historia y unos cuantos galanes o ogros.

bety: pues actualizo cuando me viene al a inspiración y creo que un capitulo esta listo, si eso no pasa, tardo. si pones el fic en alerta recibirás un msn todas las veces que publique así no necesitas revisar tanto.

gliiz bnes: no me olvide de ese fic, pero me cuesta un poco volver a él, intentaré hacerlo, pero no prometo nada - perdón-

...

bueno creo que eso es todo.

que disfrutéis del capitulo

y no olvides, bones no es mía es de FOX y HH (como lo quiero- el embarazo no va estar en la serie- o al menos no en esta tempo, lo que da esperanzas a que no este en la próxima)...

* * *

**Capitulo 18- Gato y Ratón -**

- Todos ya están en la sala de juntas- Cam entró en la oficina de Seeley como siempre pero su presencia no fue notada por él, parecía que el mundo fuera de la ventana estaba mucho más entretenido que el hecho de firmar un contrato multimillonario- ¡Seeley!

Él dio un salto y giró mirándola desconcertado por su grito.

- Cam… me has asustado

- al menos ahora estarás despierto, todos esperan en la sala de juntas- Seeley giró de nuevo hacia la ventana y cobrando coraje se dispuso a salir de la oficina. Tendría que concentrase en su trabajo, siempre lo había hecho y siempre salía bien- ¿en qué piensas?

- en nada Cam- su amiga lo sujetó de la mano antes de que entrase en la sala de junta, la forma que ella lo miraba decía que no lo creía en absoluto- en Brennan…

Cam soltó un suspiro, su amigo estaba cada vez más apagado. Había visto a Seeley triste en muchas ocasiones pero aquellos ojos en los últimos días eran cada vez más vacíos, se sentía impotente al no poder ayudarlo como él siempre había hecho con ella.

- después de la reunión saldremos a tomar algo... y no digas que no, sabes que es lo que necesitas, una conversación amena entre amigo, como antes cuando la vida no era tan complicada.

La sonrisa sincera de Cam le hizo sentirse un poco mejor, en los últimos días todo era demasiado, como dijo Cam, complicado. La reunión duro más tres horas, horas donde él intentó solo concentrarse en su trabajo había mucha gente que dependía de él y de sus decisiones. Cuando salió con Cam del edificio se dirigieran a un conocido bar que frecuentaban, hacia mucho que no iba allí y tan solo el hecho de ir le dejo un poco mas aliviado. La conversación giro entre la empresa, la familia de Cam y unas cuantas anécdotas con copas cada vez mas llenas por parte de él, cuando Cam vio que estaba bastante tomado para poder hablarle con sinceridad empezó a preguntarle sobre que estaba ocurriendo y principalmente que ocurrió cuando Brennan estaba en el hospital, él no hizo pegas en contarle todo y principalmente lo ocurrido hacia tan solo dos noche en su cocina. Cuando terminó de hablar Cam solo pudo mirarle con el cariño que siempre le dedicaba.

- ¿crees que mi hijo me odiará tanto como ella, Camile?

Seeley encaraba la copa sobre la mesa sin coraje de ver de frente a su amiga. Cam suspiró posando la mano sobre la de él en forma de consuelo, no sabía respuesta para su pregunta pero de alguna forma deseaba contestarle.

- dudo mucho de que eso ocurra, eres el mejor hombre que he conocido nunca y sé que en el fundo Brennan también vera eso, además, serás el mejor padre que este niño podría tener.

Seeley levantó la mirada hacia su amiga y sonrió alentado por sus palabras, Cam siempre había sido bueno ayudándole a superar las malas pasadas que le daba la vida.

- gracias Cam.

Era sincero en sus palabras y su amiga lo sabía, mismo que su melancólico tono de voz no demostrara lo cuanto estaba agradecido. Seeley volvió la mirada a su vaso de Whisky dispuesto a terminarlo pero Cam lo intercepto antes de que lo hiciera.

- ¿quieres un concejo?

- ¿Qué deje de beber?- susurró intentado bromear, al menos aun le quedaba su malo sentido del humor- tan solo es una copa Cam.

- no hablo de eso- posó la copa sobre la mesa e hizo un gesto para que él la atendiera, cosa que hizo al momento- cuando se está embarazada odiamos todo...

- ¿eso es un concejo? Porque ya me he enterado de ello.

Cam le fulminó con la mirada y él se calló, ella no estaba para sus ironías.

- a lo que iba, odiamos ser ignoradas pues lo atribuimos a nuestras condición física, ya sabes, parecemos pelotas recen rellenas.

- eso no es verdad, os quedas más hermosas embarazadas.

Cam sonrió divertida, aun recordaba cuando estaba embarazada y tenía a la atención de Paul y Seeley, hasta mismo Hodgins la mimaba y cumplía sus antojos.

- lo sé, creo que nueve meses de embarazo me ayudaran a saberlo, pero lo que digo es que Brennan estar enfadada contigo principalmente porque discutís, sin embargo si la ignoras pero estas ahí siempre, en su rutina, se acostumbrará y pasara a enfadarse contigo por no hablarle.

Seeley miro a su amiga de forma rara como si estuviera loca, pero era que lo estaba.

- ¿pretendes que yo me aproxime a Brennan, envolviéndome en su rutina, para enfadarla porque está enfadada?

Cam pareció meditar unos segundos y luego sonrió divirtiéndose con la situación de su amigo, si Brennan era tan solo un poco parecida a ella cuando estaba embarazada, le quedaba a su pobre amigo unos seis meses de embarazo muy agitados.

- sí, es exactamente lo que quería decir ¡ah!- Seeley iba a protestar pero esta le paró al momento- y no hables, sobre todo no hables, ella es la que tiene que hablar no tú. Ahora vamos que tengo que recoger a Michelle y no quiero estar borracha para ello.

Seeley no reprochó, pagó la cuenta y se fue con ella. No pretendía volver a la empresa aquel día así que después de dejar a Cam en su casa se dirigió a la suya, más bien a la de Brennan ya que en las últimas semanas la casa era mas de ella que de él. Cuando detuvo el coche en la entrada no tuvo coraje de bajar, se quedo allí sentado apretando el volante entre los dedos y pensando en las locas palabras de su amiga. No tenían sentido y al mismo tiempo tenían todo lo sentido que le pudiera dar. Él siempre hablaba demasiado, no era de los que se callaban con nada, pero ella tenía el poder de hacerle callar y de desesperarle hasta el punto de no tener lo que decir. No creía que Brennan fuera vanidosa como era Cam cuando estaba embarazada, y tan poco que le importase el hecho de que el embarazo la fuera a engordar, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, no le gustaba ser ignorada, recordaba muy bien como se había hecho notar por él cuando estaban en la habitación del hotel. Suspiro agotado, aquello era lo único que tenía y era mejor hacerlo bien, porque, para un jugador como él no tener más cartas en la manga era muerte súbita. Salió del coche dispuesto a buscar refugio en su habitación y darse un baño caliente, pero antes de que llegara a la puerta esta se abrió mostrando la figura de Brennan y de su amiga Ángela.

- Booth- él no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y para cuando lo hizo Ángela ya se aproximaba a él dándole dos besos en la mejilla- me alegra verte

Él sonrió con pocos ánimos, mirando a Brennan rápidamente antes de centrarse totalmente en Ángela, si tenía que ignorar a Brennan aquella era una buena oportunidad.

- a mí también me alegra verte Ángela- no era que había tratado mucho con Ángela, pero su amigo Jack hablaba de ella constantemente, además de que antes de traer a Brennan a su casa había tenido una conversación con ella, claro que fue sobre Brennan la conversación, pero la novia de su amigo se hacía querer rápidamente- espero que te haya gustado los marcos que te mande.

Jack no paraba de hablar sobre los marcos que vendían en una famosa tienda de arte del centro de la ciudad, de los cuales su novia estaba ansiosa por tener unos, y él en unas de las tardes en que no deseaba ir a casa se había detenido en aquel sitio y comprado unos de estos marcos, para su amigo. Jack había parado de hablar de marcos, pero ahora Ángela y sus pintorescas técnicas de pintura eran el principal tema de él.

- son preciosos, te agradezco que me regalaras.

- no fue nada, Jack es un gran amigo y tú al ser su novia no se merece menos.

Había dicho sinceramente. Siempre había hecho lo que podía por Jack y Cam, pues a pesar de todo siempre estaban ahí para él, cada uno de una forma distinta pero siempre ahí. Seeley no volvió la mirada a Brennan en ningún momento, pero moría de ganas de hacer. Mirarla a lo lejos era tan difícil. Brennan de lo contrario no quitó la mirada de él, estaba sorprendida de verle allí tan temprano pero también de que hablara con Ángela, aquella era la primera vez que lo veía hablando con alguien con ella presente. Un silencio incomodo se formo en el aire y por unos segundos Ángela vio como su mejor amiga, pasaba de estar sorprendida a estar triste así que decidió acabar con el silencio sacando el tema que todos tenían en común.

- ¡ah! Brennan me ha contado sobre cómo se porta el bebe- la pequeña sonrisa de Seeley se desvaneció rápidamente y en su lugar una tensa expresión se formo en segundos. Los ojos apenados de él se giraran hacia Brennan, dejándola totalmente paralizada. La mirada fría de él la hizo sentirse culpable de algo que no comprendía así que giro el rostro con el fin de no verle.- ¿he dicho algo malo?

- no- observó Brennan unos segundos más antes de girarse a Ángela- me alegra que te cuente algo, al menos sabes más que yo… con permiso

Seeley se adelanto hacia dentro de la casa, su relajada ducha se volvería una de los tantos atormentados baños que se daba en los últimos días. Ángela vio a Seeley perderse en el interior de la casa y se giro hacia Brennan que tenia la mirada fija en el jardín.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Brennan la miro seria y se cruzo los brazos en forma de protección, no quería hablarle a su amiga de lo que le pasaba con Seeley de tal forma que venía mintiéndola desde que había pisado en aquella casa.

- nada.

- ¿nada?- Ángela puso las manos en la cintura- cariño no soy tonta ¿te ha ignorado? Además ¿a qué viene eso de que yo sé más que él sobre el bebe, Brennan?

- él no tiene porque saber nada del bebe hasta que nazca, no es necesario.

Vociferó enfadada Ángela tenía que dejar de meterse en aquello, ya le había dejado claro que tan pronto el bebe naciera se quedaría con Seeley y ella se marcharía ¿tan difícil era que lo entendiera?

- ¿no es necesario? Sabes muy bien que es necesario ¿cómo crees que el bebe reconocerá a su padre si nunca lo ha hablo mientras estar en tu vientre?

- eso es una tontería Ángela- replicó enfrentándose a su amiga, no quería a Seeley próximo a ella y mucho menos hablando a su vientre, su voz le provocaba escalofríos- él tendrá tiempo para conocer a su hijo cuando nazca y yo esté lejos.

- como tú digas cariño, pero ten en cuenta algo. Tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que es estar sin tus padres, y este bebe tiene la oportunidad de no sufrir como tú, o al menos de sentir el cariño de sus padres por unos meses ya que el resto de su vida pasará preguntándose por qué su madre le abandonó.

Brennan iba a replicar pero no le salieron las palabras. Ángela no se quedo a esperar que ella encontrara una respuesta coherente a sus palabras, se despidió con un beso y se fue dejando a Brennan parada en la puerta dando vueltas las palabras de su amiga. No había se planteado que al dejar al bebe con Seeley lo estaría abandonando. Lo daría a Seeley porque ella no podía cuidarlo y él quería al beber, pero ¿se consideraba eso abandono? no pensaba en volver a decirle al niño que era su madre, eso lo tenía claro, pero no quería que él pensaba que lo había abandonado. Suspiró mirando al pequeño bulto que ya se hacía notar, no valía la pena pensar en lo que decía Ángela, ella estaba haciendo lo que creía correcto y esto estaba fuera de discusión. Zanjado el tema para sí misma decidió ir a su habitación a descansar, en los últimos días estaba muy cansada y el bebe no hacía nada más que incomodarla por las noches, era demasiado inquieto, desde luego de ella no había sacado el mal genio que tenia.

…

Seeley se desplomó sobre el sofá que tenía en la pequeña biblioteca de su casa, se había dado un baño o más bien enfriado la cabeza debajo de la fría agua, haciendo que su tormento se sintiese más leve. Sin embargo, no podía para de pensar en lo que le había dicho a Ángela, le había salido sin más, como una protesta interior que no pudo evitar. La idea de ignorar a Brennan no le había surtido en nada, no pudo evitar mirarla, no pudo evitar anhelar aquello que no tenía. Se acomodó en un pequeño sofá, estaba tan cansado que sin darse cuenta se durmió. No fue un placentero sueño, si se puede llamar sueño a único momento desde hace dos días en que consiguió olvidarse de ella y dormí. Cuando se despertó ya era pasada la medianoche, pero no fue el incómodo sofá lo que le despertó y si el sonido de pasos bajando la escalera. Se levantó apurado pensando que algo ocurría y sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la biblioteca hacia dónde provenían los sonidos, no identificó a nadie en el salón pero pudo distinguir las luces encendidas en la cocina. Dudó en ir hacia allí, sabía quién estaba en la cocina, sabía que era Brennan, sin embargo no pudo evitarlo, deseaba demasiado tener contacto con ella. Se acercó a la puerta de la cocina y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando la vio andando por la cocina como el tarro de azúcar en las manos, se veía despreocupada. Seeley quiso irse de allí, no quería incomodarla como la otra noche, sin embargo, después de lo que había pasado a la tarde y principalmente lo que él había dicho a Ángela podría que ella estuviera más susceptible al hecho de que él la ignorará. Iba a entrar tenía que hacerlo, un último intento no les haría más daño de lo que ya estaba hecho ¿no?

Brennan notó la presencia de Seeley al momento que cruzo la puerta, se quedó paralizada pero él pareció no verla. No se movió del sitio pero él cruzó la cocina pasando a su lado y yendo hacia la despensa donde se quedó durante un tiempo, de lo cual ella simplemente lo observó. Cuando lo vio venir de nuevo hacia la cocina ella relacionó automática sentándose en la mesa y fingiendo no verlo, pero al parecer era él lo que no la veía pues volvió a pasar a su lado y ni la miro. Seeley volvió a salir de la cocina dejándola sin reacción, pero segundos después ya no hizo caso a ello, así era mejor él a lo suyo y ella a lo que le daba la gana ¿entonces porque sentía que quiera discutir con él? Decirle algo y que él le respondiera, preguntarle todo lo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Suspiró mirando al tazón de frezas con leche de soja, aquello era una tontería, lo mejor que haría era olvidarse de ello, comer e irse a dormir.

El día siguiente todo ocurrió normalmente, excepto por lo de la noche. Brennan había bajado nuevamente a comer algo de fresas e intenta así hacer que el bebe se quedara quieto, estaba a ello cuando Seeley entro en la cocina en silencio y nuevamente sin verla o eso parecía. Sin embargo al contrario de la noche anterior, en que tan solo se había quedado unos minutos, de esta vez se sentó en la mesa con un trozo de tarta y se dispuso a comer en silencio. Brennan se quedo parada frente al fregadero, con el tazón de fresas en la mano ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo él? ¿Acaso no había otra hora para que él viniera a comer? ¿Tenía que ser justo cuando estaba ella? Se giro enfadada hacia el fregadero y puso la leche a un lado, ya no pondría leche a su comida, el bebe que se contentara con las fresas pues ella no pensaba sentarse en la mesa con él allí. Sabía que tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle pero ante todo estaba el hecho de que él estuviera invadiendo su espacio, tenía que estar alejado de ella y no lo hacía. Estaba ya tranquilamente comiendo cuando escucho que él se levantaba y se aproximaba a ella ¿así que ahora la hablaría? Debería de estar arrepentido de no cumplir su promesa y ahora pediría perdón, se iría y no volvería a incomodarla en la su hora de comer, o eso pensó ella, pero no fue así. Seeley se aproximo al fregadero poniéndose al lado de ella, que se alejó al momento, pero él no pareció afectado, al contrario, se puso a lavar lo su plato y a seguir ignorándola. Brennan tuvo ganas de gritarle y decir que se fuera de una vez de allí, pero no lo hizo, le pagaría en la misma moneda, él la ignoraba ella lo ignoraba.

Durante dos noches más el ignorarlo funciono, como una porquería. Ella no era capaz de ignorar el hecho de que él comía la asquerosa tarta de frutas cosidas de Daysi, no era capaz de ignorar que silbaba cuando lavaba los platos, no era capaz de ignorar el hecho de que él no la mirara pero principalmente no era capaz de ignorar el hecho de que se había apoderado de su mesa y que ella tenía que comer de pie. Pero él tenía claro si pensaba que ella iba a seguir comiendo de pie mientras él se sentaba en su mesa. Cuando bajó a comer la tercera noche lo hizo silenciosamente sonriendo victoriosa al ver que él no venia por ningún lado, puso todo lo que necesitaba para comer sobre la mesa y estaba por poner el azúcar cuando él apareció. Como siempre la ignoró pero ella se sentó antes en la mesa y sonrió sintiéndose victoriosa, ahora era él el que comería de pie. Vio como él se ponía al otro lado de la mesa y por unos segundos la miraba. Brennan lo encaró mostrándole que ella había vencido pero para su sorpresa él se sentó en la silla delante de ella y siguió ignorándola sin más. Brennan bufó enfadada ¿Quién se creía él? Ella no había sentado en la mesa cuando él estaba y por lógica él debía hacer lo mismo, no en tanto estaba ahí comiendo, como si nada, aquella asquerosa tarta. Resisto a las ganas que tenia de tirarle el tazón de fresas en la cabeza y obligarle a decirle que pretendía con todo aquello, porque si era enfadarla lo había conseguido. Se levantó de la mesa mirándolo con reproche y sin más dejó el tazón de fresas sobre el fregadero y marchó, pero no fue lejos ya que el pequeño dentro de ella protesto haciéndolas enfadarse mas pero volvió sobre su propio orgullo a coger el tazón y levárselo consigo, eso sí haría, pero no se quedaría ningún minuto más en aquella cocina con aquel entrometido. Seeley dejo caer la cuchara sobre el plato cuando la vio marcharse y sonrió ampliamente. Estaba jugando al gato y al ratón, se estaba portando como un idiota pero las últimas noches solo el hecho de sentarse con ella le dejaba feliz. Sentir su olor a la distancia era como tener una fruta prohibida delante de sus ojos y saber que si la pruebas morirás. Tan solo quería adelantarse en el tiempo y saber cuánto más duraría aquello, cuanto tardaría para que ella le hablase, quería que todo pasara rápidamente pero tenía miedo que al final no lograse nada y ella se fuera de su vida como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

….

Brennan volvió a resoplar enfadada, había pasado todo el día así pero no podía evitarlo, y por más que Micah estuviera hablando de la teoría evolutiva de las especies delante de ella no lo escuchaba, no era capaz de sacar a Seeley de la cabeza.

- creo que es mejor que me tome un descanso- la voz de Micah a su lado la hizo despertarse de sus pensamientos y mirarle con algo de duda- no me has estado escuchando ¿no es así?

- lo lamento señor Micah

El viejo hombre le miro tranquilo, tan poco tiempo estaba con ella pero la conocía como si fuera la hija que nunca tuvo.

- ¿Qué ha hecho Seeley de esta vez?

- lo que no ha hecho, dirás- se giro enfadada hacia Micah y le encaró como si él fuera el propio Seeley- no ha cumplido su promesa, se ha apoderado de la cocina como si fuera suya, pero no lo es, es mi hora de comer y la cocina por derecho es mía- Micah asintió dándole la razón y ella prosiguió- tararea todo el tiempo y come esa asquerosa cosa hecha de frutas cocidas.

-¿tarta?

- si- respondió volviendo a bufar enfadada. Micah estuvo a punto de reírse pero se contuvo al ver que para ella aquello era más que tonterías- y sobre todo lo hace sin más, como si yo no estuviera ahí. Es mi hora de estar en la cocina, yo estoy ahí ¿porque no me ve?

Micah sonrió al ver que su enfado era por lo que su propia condición exigía, no porque Seeley invadía su espacio y sin porque lo hacía dejándola de lado, ignorándola para poder tenerla. La cogió de la mano y le hizo mirarle.

- señorita Brennan, as veces para un hombre sentarse al lado de una mujer sin hacer absolutamente nada es todo para él.

- no hay sentido en ello ¿acaso ignorarme le causa placer?

- no- suspiro cansado, con sus años no era la primera vez que veía a dos seres tan complejos y tan ingenuos sobre lo que pasaba en la vida- para aprender es necesario escuchar, señorita. Estoy seguro que él no la está ignorando solo escuchando lo que usted no le dice.

-pero yo no le hablo ¿Cómo puede escucharme?

Estaba cada vez más confusa, sin duda era mejor habar con los libros de filosofía que con Micah.

- hay demasiadas formas de escuchar, señorita ¿no pretenderá que le diga todas?

- podría escribírmelas

Micah la miró con diversión, no se acostumbraría nunca a que ella no comprenderá cuando bromeaba. Vio como ella esperaba a que le digiera algo, parecía tan indefensa que él no podía evitar ayudarla, había prometido a sí mismo que no interferiría en aquello, pero se había encariñado con ella y no quería verla sufrir.

- le diré una, pero me hará caso- Brennan asintió al momento y él se puso de pie para darle un aire más soberano e irrefutable- grítele.

-¿Qué?

- lo que ha oído señorita. Grítele. Diga que está invadiendo su espacio, que no está cumpliendo su promesa. Hágale saber. Hágale oírla.

Brennan le miro seria, no comprendía lo que decía pero confiaba en Micah.

- ¿sin más?

- sin más.

Micah se marchó dejándola allí sola. Quería hacer lo que le había dicho Micah solo no sabía si había dicho literalmente que gritara a Seeley o no. A la noche cuando bajó a comer no lo hizo porque tenía antojo, y si porque quería ir, sin embargo por más que esperara él no apareció. Se sintió más frustrada que antes, preferiría que él estuviera ahí ignorándola que encontrarse sola y con las palabras en la boca, hasta el bebe la había abandonado aquella noche, estaba muy quieto. Enfadada con ambos se fue a la cama, el día siguiente le diría a Seeley una cuantas cosa y al bebe, pues, por más que pensara no encontraba nada para hacer con él.

...

Caroline se adelanto hacia la puerta de la casa, era la hora de la comida pero había percibido la llegada de Seeley y por mas normal que fuera sus ausencias en la casa los últimos meses tenía la certeza de que aquella no había sido por culpa de Brennan.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Seeley la miró sorprendido por su repentina aparición pero estaba demasiado cansado para darle importancia a como Caroline lo rastreaba tan rápidamente.

- Jared

No fueron necesarias más palabras para que Caroline supiera lo ocurrido. Jared Booth no era el hombre más perfecto y centrado que había, más bien era un peso para su hermano mayor. Había ingresado a la marina con solo doce años pero ni por eso había aprendido el sentido de responsabilidad.

- ¿Qué ha hecho?

Seeley tiro su terno sobre el sofá y la miro con pesadez. Caroline conocía a Jared tan bien como él, los había prácticamente creado a ambos, pero también sabia el aprecio que tenia ella por el más pequeño de los Booth.

- ha atacado a un superior y lo tienen encerrado, a espera de que lo penalicen, posiblemente no pueda salir de la base por lo que queda de año.

-¿no vendrá por navidad?

Seeley negó, si pudiera hacia todo por su hermano, hasta quitarle a fuerza de la base pero en aquel momento se sentía más seguro con Jared lejos, lo último que quería era tenerlo próximo a Brennan.

- lo lamento Caroline- expreso viendo como esa le miraba con un poco de recelo por culpa de Jared- sabes que haría lo que pudiera…

- ya, Booth, lo sé- en el fundo si lo sabía, él amaba a su hermano de eso no tenia duda- verte arriba a descansar, te levaré de comer.

- gracia.

Seeley subió en silencio las escaleras después de todos los problemas que tenia con Brennan, el hecho de que Jared volviera a hacer de las suyas solo lo hacía estar más agotado. Estaba a pocos metros de la puerta de su habitación cuando Brennan salió de la suya deteniéndose a momento que su mirada se posó sobre él. Seeley la miro apenado, daría todo para poder cortar la distancia que tenían y abrazarla, sentir que tenía a alguien, sentir todo lo que había sentido al tenerla en sus brazos. Bajó la mirada, sabiendo que sería imprudente de su parte hace aquello, y luego volvió a andar hacia la habitación pasando al lado de ella rápidamente antes de que cambiase de parecer. Cuando Brennan oyó la puerta cerrase tras ella soltó el aire, que tan solo ahora se daba cuenta que había contenido. Su mirada seguía fija en el frente como si aun pudiera ver los ojos de Seeley ahí, observándola. Él la había vuelto a ignorar pero algo le decía que de esta vez había sido mejor así, sin embargo su mirada la había hecho sentirse extraña, perecía que él la necesitara cosa que era totalmente absurda ya que él no era hombre de necesitar a nadie. Agito la cabeza deshaciéndose de sus pensamientos y volvió a andar, lo que le pasaba a Seeley no le importaba y mucho menos debería perder su tiempo pensando en él.

…

Seeley volvió a deslizar el tenedor sobre la tarta que tenía en su plato. Eran ya pasadas la media noche, se había propuesto esperar que Brennan bajara para poder hacerlo, pero no soportaba estar acostado así que fue a la cocina antes. Estaba a punto de retirarse y volver a la cama, pensando que ella nunca vendría cuando oyó pasos tras él y luego la vio entrar. Supo que ella se sorprendió al verlo allí sentado, pues se detuvo unos segundos y luego volvió a andar. Pidió a dios que ella no se marchara como el día anterior, deseaba estar en su presencia suficiente tiempo como para que su olor se quedara en el aire y que se grabasen en su mente, haciendo así que él durmiera tranquilamente toda la noche. La vio sentarse delante de él y tuvo ganas de reírse, era la primera vez que lo hacía, y tan solo aquello hizo que todo el estrés del día anterior desapareciera. Tuvo ganas de levantar la mirada hacia ella y admirarla pero sus ganas se esfumaran cuando sintió que la mirada de ella estaba clavada en sí, todo lo que menos necesitaba era pelearse con ella así que permaneció quieto, fingiendo comer.

- ¿Por qué haces eso?- la voz de ella lo cogió por sorpresa y aun más el hecho de parecer más confusa que furiosa. Brennan resoplo al ver que seguía ignorándola- invades mi espacio, me prometiste que no lo haría ¿Por qué lo haces?

Había perdido la paciencia, el día anterior deseaba gritarle como había dicho Micah pero ahora solo quería sus respuestas y nada más. Seeley paro de comer y le miro. Ella estaba encarándolo con seriedad, sus ojos clavados en los de él de tal forma que él se sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Seeley abrió la boca para responderle pero descubrió que no tenia lo que decir, era de locos, llevaba días sentándose allí y esperando que ella le hablara para que él se quedase sin palabras. Forzó la mente a encontrar una respuesta rápida y que no la hiciera saltar y gritarle.

- la tarta- Brennan estrecho la mirada sin comprenderle y él pareció estar tan perdido como ella- esta buena

- es asquerosa

La respuesta inmediata de ella los sorprendió a los dos que rápidamente bajaran la mirada evitándose. Ella no sabía porque había dicho aquello, había sido un pensamiento pero no algo que quisiera decir, le había salido sin más.

- asquerosa- Seeley miraba a su tarta conteniendo las ganas de reírse, por primera vez en su vida alguien decía que su tarta preferida era asquerosa y en el fundo él concordaba con ella, le gustaba la tarta pero eso no la dejaba libre de ser una asquerosidad. Removió la tarta y puso el tenedor de lado- tienes razón, es asquerosa

Levanto la mirada y sonrió hacia ella, que lo miraba desconcertada por su actitud. Ella no se esperaba aquella sincera sonrisa y mucho menos el hecho de que su corazón se acelerara rápidamente al verlo sonreír. La asustó, la asusto el hecho de verlo sonreír hacia ella y que le gustara su sonrisa. La sonrisa de Seeley desapareció cuando ella se levanto y se fue rápidamente dejándolo solo. Por un segundo creyó ser un hombre feliz y ahora se había quedado allí, nuevamente solo, sintiéndose un estúpido. No tenía que haber hablado, o al menos dicho la verdad, sin embargo no sabía cual era la verdad ¿por qué estaba allí? ¿Por su hijo? No, de eso estaba seguro. Si, quería a su pequeño, pero aquella estupidez que estaba haciendo era por algo más que solo saber si su hijo se movía o no, era por... era por ella. Esa era la respuesta pero ¿querría ella oírla?

* * *

bueno...

un poco aburrido el capitulo ¿no?

pero no os preocupéis, me pondré las pilas y os prometo mejorar... una cosa mas los demás fics míos están en procesos ¿vale? excepto stolen kisses que ese en amnii que lo escribe como sabéis.

os quiero

y tened paciencia

vale... besito

bye


	18. 19 Calentura

hola, yo hay no me voy a disculpar no hay perdón para mi, iré al infernó junto con Hart y allí aprovecharé para matarlo de nuevo y de paso a Step... jajaja y no no estoy descontenta con el final de temporada, mas bien me encanto. no tengo palabras para decir cuanto me gusto el final, he visto como unas 20 veces tanto el final de Canadá cuanto el de fox, son lo mismo, pero yo solo supe después de verlos un par de veces y decidir parar de llorar. bueno pero a lo que venimos ¿no?

espero que les guste el capitulo, me tardo un poquito en hacerlo, tener en la mente demasiadas cosas no es bueno y aun mas cuando estas son sobre embarazo de brennan, embarazo de Emily y otro embarazo de brennan jajaja hasta he soñado con el bebe de Emily y ella me decía que el padre era david - poned vosotras el apellido- ajajaja

dejando de desvariar.

que disfrutéis

y perdón por la orto, estoy en busca de un corrector acepto sugerencias.

* * *

**capítulo 19 - Calentura -**

Su pulso estaba acelerado y podía sentir como su corazón bombeaba en su pecho. Se sentía asustada y extrañamente ansiosa. Había salido corriendo de la cocina. Se había aterrado con la facilidad con que su cuerpo correspondió a la sonrisa de Seeley de forma tan animada. Sabía que podía deberse a sus hormonas y al hecho de que todo su cuerpo estaba modificándose por lo embarazo, sin embargo en el fundo sentía que aquello eran excusas para encubrir la atracción sexual que sentía por él. Desde aquella noche, desde que él le sonrió en el bar pudo sentir deseo. No en tanto con todo lo que él la había hecho, llego a creer que aquello era absurdo. Cuando estaba enfadada con él, cuando la beso a fuerza, todo la hacía repugnarle, odiarle. Su cuerpo entero tembló al oír la puerta de la habitación de enfrente cerrase, aquello era imposible pero parecía que cada célula de su cuerpo estaba en su contra. Lo odiaba, sin embargo el odio es una pasión y eso la frustraba, lo que menos necesitaba era sentir pasión por el abominable padre de su hijo. Aquella noche ella mal pudo dormí, no era capaz de cerrar los ojos y no verle ahí sonriendo, o peor aun verle desnudo en la cama del hotel donde estuvo con él toda la noche, noche que desearía borrar de su vida pero que sabía que era imposible. El día siguiente intento olvidarse de todo y pasar el día normalmente, sin embargo se extraño a si misma al notar que se sentía ansiosa por el hecho de no verle en todo el día, era normal no verle pero aquel día como el anterior sabia que la ausencia de él en la casa no era por ella. A la noche cuando bajó, él estaba allí, recostado en la alacena con una taza de café en la mano y la mirada perdida. Ella podría pensar que la volvía a ignorar, no obstante al aproximarse a él puedo sentir que algo iba mal. Decidió ignorarlo ya que no era de su incumbencia pero cuando se sentó en la mesa y se dio cuenta de que él no había movido un musculo, no pudo contener las ganas que tenia de preguntarle qué pasaba. Estaba yendo contra sus propios principios, pero aun que lo odiara a muerte, no podía ignorar el hecho de que tenía que hacer lo correcto, y si lo correcto era hablarle lo hablaría.

- ¿estás bien?...

La voz de ella salió trémula, temía hablarle que volviera a pasar lo del día anterior y que acabara descubriendo algo que no quería saber. Seeley parecía no escucharla seguía allí parado como si nada y ella viéndose ignorada solo se giro a su comida y siguió callada no se espero que él la fuera a responder,

- tengo un hermano- Brennan se giró hacia Seeley al momento que escucho su voz tan roca, era como si se estuviera conteniendo de tal forma que su voz salía ahogada. Ella espero a que él seguirá y solo después de un largo minuto pudo oírle nuevamente- as veces desearía que… que no existiera.

La bronca de Jared con su superior había sido peor que lo que parecía, estaban a muy poco de echarlo de la base y acusarle de agresión, y eso significaría el fin de su carrera además de un año en prisión. Sabía perfectamente que Jared no sobreviviría en la cárcel y eso hacía que toda la responsabilidad cayera sobre él, ya no sabía qué hacer para librar a Jared y el muy estúpido no ayudaba para nada. Aquella misma tarde había declarado delante de todos que preferiría la cárcel a tener que seguir recibiendo órdenes de sus superiores, sin embargo no había utilizado estas palabras y si una serie consecutivas de "tacos" que hasta él tenía ganas de sacudirle. Suspiro frustrado ante sus pensamientos pero todo se esfumo cuando la voz de Brennan le sonó en los oídos.

- al menos tú tienes hermano…

Seeley se giro en seco hacia ella que le miraba con una mirada apenada y hasta triste. Se maldijo por dentro por no haber medido sus palabras, había olvidado completamente el hecho de que el hermano de ella la había abandonado semanas después que sus padres desapareciesen.

- lo siento... yo...

- no es necesario que lo sienta, es un hecho y ya me he habituado a ello.

Ella se giro hacia su comida volviendo a sucumbir en el silencio, pero para Seeley no podía dejarlo así por así, puede que ahora mismo no siguiera esta conversación pero quería sabe por la boca de ella todo sobre su pasado. Él rodeo la mesa y se sentó delante de ella, no sabía quién era más estúpido si su hermano o el de ella, pero sin la menor duda le proporcionaría un buena paliza al hermano de ella si lo viese por delante, no era capaz de imaginar cómo alguien era capaz de dejar a una niña de solo quince años en la mano del destino. Él removió su café y la miro fijamente, tenía la mirada pérdida en su comida, de seguro evitándolo. Suspiro cansado, estaba dispuesto de darle una respuesta a lo que le había preguntado la noche anterior, había pasado el día dando vueltas en una respuesta sencilla y solo se le había ocurrido una.

- me relajas- Brennan levantó la mirada rápidamente hacia él y lo vio dudosa- ayer me preguntaste porque hacia eso, el venir aquí todas las noches, lo hago porque me relaja tu compañía, no importa si estás ahí callada, solo importa que lo estas.

La mirada penetrante de él la hizo desear huir, pero no se movió, siguió allí callada comiendo despacio ya sin mirarlo pero sintiendo la mirada de él sobre ella. Estaba incomoda, sin embargo sus palabras hicieran que algo cálido se encenderá dentro de ella, algo que la impedían dejarlo allí solo, un sentido de protección, no hacia sí misma pero hacia él. Ya no hubo conversación aquella noche y durante casi una semana solo habían trocado unas palabras. Él le decía buenas noche todas las veces que se iba, ella solo hacia un asentimiento con la cabeza y se iba. En una de las noches él se quemo con el café ya que lo había tomado de golpe, paso buena parte de la noche protestando solo, mientras ella se reía, puede que ella no hubiera percibido que lo había hecho por ella. Si, le dolió quemarse pero le paso en seguida, no obstante la risa de ella era tan contagiosa que se paso el tiempo todo fingiendo que le dolía solo para verla reírse de él, era tonto lo sabía, sería mejor reírse con ella sin embargo daría todo para oírla reírse todos los días a su lado. Por su parte Brennan había decidido no luchar contra las circunstancias, no hacia mal alguno tratando a Seeley como otro cualquiera. No le tenía confianza como para hablarle como hacía con Micah, sin embargo su presencia no la desagradaba y hablar con él le salía tan naturalmente que no fue consciente de que hablaban hasta aquella noche. Parecía que todo era normal, Seeley disfrutaba de su tarta, la misma que él le ofrecía todas las noche para que probara pero no le gustaba la fruta cosida y ni por antojos comería aquella asquerosa cosa. Ella seguía con sus fresas y a veces cambiaba una cosa u otra, pero era incapaz de no comer fresas. Con su ya cuatro meses recen cumplidos de embarazo, se veía radiante y ajustada, muy pocas de sus ropas aun le servían y aquella noche no era que estuviera utilizando su mayor camisa. Seeley la veía embelesado, había notado el cambio corporal de ella y cada día que pasaba mas la deseaba, quiera tanto estréchala entre sus brazos y sentir aquella atormentadora fragancia, que dejaba a su paso, entrar por cada poro de su piel. Case todas las noche deseaba aproximarse a ella y acariciarle el vientre, sentir a su hijo, sentirle a ella, a su calor. Él dejo de comer cuando ella se puso de pie para llevar su plato al fregadero, su mirada esta fija en la cintura femenina, por la espalda se notaba lo ancho que estaban las caderas. Se levanto y caminó hacia ella, tenía ganas de rodearla con los brazos, acariciarle el vientre y luego subir las manos por su cuerpo tremendamente seductor, pero se contuvo y solo se puso al lado de ella en el fregadero. Brennan no se movió al sentirle de su lado, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y cuando él empezó a tararear lo miro de lado y sonrió volviendo al suyo. Ella estaba gusto con aquello, él no la tocaba, mantenía su distancia pero al mismo tiempo estaba ahí, ha solo un paso de ella. Ya no le incomodaba el hecho de que él tarareaba, más bien le gustaba y muchas veces había intentado descifrar que música era pero en sus intentos llego a conclusión de que no era una música en concreto, solo era notas sueltas y muy mal ordenadas. Cuanto término con lo suyo se giro dispuesta a irse de la cocina pero no dio dos pasos hacia la puerta cuando escucho a Seeley llamándola.

- Brennan- ella se giro en redondo y lo miro sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, esperaba que él le deseara buenas noches como todos los otros días, sin embargo él solo la miró. La analizó de arriba abajo, ya no podía contener las ganas de tocarle al menos a su vientre abultado, la necesitaba y era esta necesidad la que hablaba por él en aquel momento- ¿puedo?- levantó la mano sin desvía la mirada de los ojos de ella, temeroso buscaba aproximarse sin espantarla, pero no lo logro pues la confusión aparente en la mirada azul de pronto se volvió asustadiza y como si la proximidad la quemara ella se alejó dando dos pasos hacia atrás. Seeley al verlo, se reprendió y bajó la mano, mirándola apenado- perdón… no…

Brennan lo miraba seria y temerosa, cuando vio que él se aproximaba no pudo más que recurar, en su pecho podía sentir lo que aquella aproximación significaba a sus sentidos. Ya no pudo estar allí, salió oyendo como él le decía buenas noches, pero no se giro para mirarlo y responderle, quería estar lejos de él. No sabía qué hacer con aquello, cuando él se aproximaba siempre le aceleraba el pulso, se sentía feliz y furiosa, tenía miedo y coraje. Definitivamente el embarazo no era algo para ella, odiaba sus cambios de humor, odiaba que él le provocara aquellos cambios, odiaba no saber que le pasaba, pero también le gustaba. Le gustaba verlo, saber que estaba ahí sentado delante suya la hacía sentirse bien, y cuando hacia cosas como la que acababa de hacer, por más que parecerá que no le gustaba, si lo hacía, la sensación de acercamiento le gustaba pero no quería involucrarse en lo que venía después del acercamiento. Definitivamente tenía que mantenerse alejada de él, así estaría tranquila y su cuerpo no reaccionario como una bomba reloj preste a explotar.

* * *

Seeley volvió a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina sintiéndose un idiota total, toda la confianza que ella le tenía dado estos últimos días se había ido por agua abajo ¿pero qué podía hacer? Ya no quería seguir jugando aquello ¿Qué mal había en que él se aproximara a su hijo? ¿Qué mal había en que le acariciara el vientre y luego la abrazara y quizás la besara? ¿Qué mal había en eso?... suspiro cansado. Todo estaba mal, no quería reconocerlo pero lo estaba, habían empezado mal y cada vez más creía que el final no sería distinto. Nunca fue de desistir de lo que quería, pero empezada a pensar que querer a Brennan era solo un mero capricho, un capricho que ya lo tenía harto. Se daría una última oportunidad, seguiría con aquello pero empezaría a buscar alternativas. No quería crear a su hijo solo, sin el afecto de una madre, y se esta no era Brennan pues que fuera alguna que estuviera dispuesta a ayudarle con la paternidad. Subió a su habitación sin muchas ganas de dormir, pero el cansancio le venció. Por la mañana su rutina empezó como siempre, pero sabía que aquel no era un día normal, y los gritos de Daisy lo confirmaran. Estaba por salir al trabajo cuando su protegida se le acerco gritando por él y con su siempre entusiasmos lo abrazo.

- buenos días.

Como la conocía, desde sus quince años Daisy vivía en aquella casa, no en aquella en concreto pero si con él. La alejo con cuidado ya sabiendo a que venía todo aquello.

- buenos días, Daisy, y no, no me he olvidado que tengo que ir al restaurante hoy.

Daisy sonrió con gracia y él solo pudo negar, no sabía cómo la había suportado tanto tiempo, quizás porque intentaba mantenerse al margen de la vida de los que vivían bajo su techo, pero sin dejar de apoyarlos en todo.

- se que no te has olvidado, pero… hay algo que… tienes que saberlo…

- ¿el qué?

Ella vacilo en decírselo pero era inevitable.

- es Brennan, nos hemos olvidado de decírselo.

Booth frunció el entrecejo sin saber a qué venía aquello.

- ¿y? ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora?

- se ha ido muy temprano, no ha esperado a que Lancelot la llevara- él la miro serio y espero a que siguiera ahora ya sabía por dónde iba- tan solo tienes que recogerla y llevarla contigo al restaurante, es simples.

Explicó con su gracia de siempre. Seeley la miró sin estar muy seguro que aquello fuera una buena idea, la noche anterior no había sido la más armoniosa como para de pronto ir a recogerla y así invadir mucho más su espacio.

- ¿Por qué no lo hace Sweets?

- ¿de verdad sabes qué día es hoy? – Él rodo los ojos al oír su pregunta ¿Cómo se iba a olvidar que día era?- veo que no, porque si no sabrías que llevo todo el año esperando por eso, y Lancelot me es imprescindible, aun mas en la hora de la comida.

Seeley suspiro, ella llevaba mucho con aquello era el trabajo de su vida y él no se perdonaría jamás si la fallara en aquel día.

- ok, iré a buscar a Brennan – Daisy chillo de alegría- pero – siguió él y ella paro mirándolo atentamente- quiero un postre especial solo para mi, hoy.

- hecho pero ¿quieres algún en especial?

- sorpréndeme

E con eso salió de la casa. Iba a tener un agotador día, de esto estaba seguro, y todo empezaría cuando fuera a buscar a Brennan.

* * *

No había prestado demasiada atención a ninguna de sus clases aquel día. Su cabeza daba vuelta sobre lo pedido de Seeley para tocar su vientre, no quera que lo hiciera pero lo que le había dicho Ángela semanas antes le tenía contraría. No quería a Seeley próximo a ella, porque no lo suportaba, no suportaba cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo a la presencia de él. Sin embargo, estaba científicamente comprobado que su bebe podría oír a su padre durante el embarazo y eso sería lo más correcto, pues si Seeley lo iba a cuidar había una necesidad de que se conectasen de esta forma cuando nasciera no la echaría en falta. Era una decisión difícil, nunca interpuso a nadie sobre sí misma, pero ahora estaban hablando de su pequeño ser, que por más digiera que no, se había encariñado de ello. Intento mantenerse relajada, durante la mañana pero no podía y cuando salió de la universidad y se dio cuenta de quien la esperaba, todos sus intentos fueran por los aires. Delante de si se encontraba Seeley, recostado en su Jaguar XF convertible negro, tenía la mirada fija en ella y una expresión seria en la cara. Brennan se detuvo a unos metros de él, mirando hacia todos los lados buscando a Sweets o a alguien que no fuera él pero no había nadie. Aquello no debería estar pasando, lo que menos deseaba a estar con él en un espacio reducido, no entraría en aquel coche, no lo haría.

- Brennan- ella se había girado para alejase de él decidida a irse a casa andando, pero Seeley la había detenido antes de dar dos pasos más allá- por favor, entra en el coche.

Ella lo miro seria y luego hacia el coche, estaría vulnerable en el territorio de él, no podía hacerlo, su corazón ya estaba disparado tan solo por verle allí y estar sentada a su lado en un sitio desconocido donde él podía hacer lo que quería, la aterrorizaba.

- no, me iré andando.

- no hay nadie en casa- ella se alejo más de él haciéndolo sentirse desapuntado ¿tan difícil era confiar en él? – todos nos están esperando en el restaurante de Daisy ¿ok? solo entra en el coche y te llevare con ellos.

Él sonaba sincero pero sus palabras eran absurdas, Daisy era su empleada no la dueña de un restaurante, y ella no era tan tonta para caer en aquel truco.

- he dicho me iré andando a casa.

Volvió a repetir girándose dispuesta a marchase. Seeley resopló, estaba cansado de aquello, no importaba lo que hiciera ella nunca confiaría en él, entonces ¿para qué seguir buscándola? Aquello había ido demasiado lejos, él no tenía paciencia para arrastra alas a una mujer que nunca volvería a tener. Si ella no quería nada con él, él ya no iba a seguir buscándola, pero en aquel momento había un tercero en el medio y no desilusionaría a este.

- se que no confías en mi, y en este momento no estoy para discutirlo, pero no voy a decepcionara a Daisy- la cogió del brazo girándola para que lo mirara- tienes dos opciones, o entras en el coche y te llevo con los demás o vas andando a casa y comprueba por ti misma que no hay nadie y después explicas a Daisy el por qué tú, alguien a quien ella tanto aprecia, no estaba junto a ella en uno de los días más importantes de su vida.

Él la soltó de inmediato para dirigirse al coche, si ella no entraba en este la seguiría el paso hasta a casa y allí haría que entrar, llegarían tarde pero era lo único que podía hacer. Maldecía la hora en que dijo a Daisy que la llevaría, podría haber pedido a otro, obligado a Sweets a que lo hiciera, pero él era siempre el buen samaritano cuando decía respecto a todos que vivían bajo su techo. Bueno, no a todos, la madre de su hijo le creía el proprio judas. Brennan lo vio alejase hacia el coche y se sintió mal. No confiaba en él, sabía que eso era cierto, pero no del todo, tan poco confiaba en sí misma, pero ¿Qué motivos tenía él para mentirle ahora y aun más a nombre de Daisy? Todo aquello era absurdo pero algo le decía que él hablaba la verdad. Había visto a Daisy todos los días en aquella casa, pero solo por las mañanas y tarde así que ¿Dónde estaba el resto del tiempo? No lo sabía, no le importaba saberlo, no hasta ahora. Miro inquieta al camino y luego hacia el coche de Seeley. Él estaba allí sentado, mirando hacia el frente esperando que ella reaccionara y así lo hizo. Segundos después ella empezó a andar hacia el coche, si había algo que estaba aprendiendo con todo aquello es que a veces tenía que ceder y aquella era una. Tenia miedo, si lo tenía, no quería sentir lo que siempre sentía cuando él estaba próximo, pero era inevitable, no tenía armas para luchara contra ello pero tan poco se escondería, ella no temía a Seeley, nunca tendría miedo de él como ya tuvo una vez. Cuando la puerta del coche se abrió Seeley solo se acomodo en el asiento y dio partida al coche, una vez ella estuvo bien sentada. Ya habían andado más de diez minutos cuando ella empezó a impacientarse, su corazón se impulsaba una y otra vez, cada vez más y más rápido. No conocía las calles por donde pasaban pero sabía que no era el centro.

- ¿falta mucho?

Se giro hacia Seeley pero él no la miro, solo giro la cabeza para el otro lado mientras doblaba una esquina. Odiaba cuando la ignoraba, y aun mas en aquel momento, haciéndola sentirse insegura.

- puedes parar, no quiero que me lleves a ningún sitio, quiero ir a casa.

Él la miro serio por unos segundos y luego volvió la mirada a la carretera. Tan solo faltaba un par de minutos y estarían en su destino, pero no quería contestarle esto a ella, prefería estar calla a comenzar a discutir. Brennan vio que él iba a parar en el semáforo y desato el cinturón, no iba a seguir allí, su temperatura corporal había subido y sabía que estaba a punto de desmayarse de nervosismo, aquello había sido una mala idea, nunca debió de haber subido en aquel coche.

- ¿Qué haces?

Booth había visto como se quitaba el cinturón y no pudo mas quedarse callado, el miedo le subió por todas las venas, estaban en medio de una carretera principal con un tránsito loco si ella saliese del coche algo le podía ocurrí. Él sujeto con una mano el cinturón mientras con la otra conducía a duras penas en primera.

- ¡para el coche!

Él la miro y vio lo alterada que estaba, parecía a punto de perder el aire. Acelero el coche, haciendo crujir el motor, y rápidamente adentro en un aparcamiento privado. Poco a poco fue quitando velocidad al vehículo, con miedo de que este se impulsara y ella se hiciera daño. Cuando el coche se detuvo él se giró hacia ella, sus ojos estaban dilatados y respiraba por la boca ¿tanto miedo le provocaba él como para que ella estuviera así? No, ella no tenía la mirada de miedo, parecía que estaba conteniendo algo. Seeley se estiro, soltando el cinturón de ella, para poder tocarle la frente pensando que ella podría estar enferma pero antes mismo de poder llegar a tocarla ella se abalanzo para fuera del coche tropezando con la persona que en este momento abría su puerta.

- Brennan – Sweets la sujeto cuando esta choco contra él. Brennan lo miro como si viera un fantasma- ¿está bien?

Brennan respiro profundamente al ser consciente de que Sweets estaba ahí, no sabía que le había pasado minutos antes, solo sabía que su hormonas la volverían loca si no encontraba una forma de calmarlas. Había empezado impacientarse cuando miro a Seeley, fue como sentir todo su cuerpo quemando y el olor del perfume de él la mareo en seguida, si cuando estuvo en la cama con él sintió pasión ahora sentía deseo y los deseos de embarazada venían con excesivas de quemazones es y falta de oxigonio. Ella giro el rostro hacia el otro lado del coche y pudo ver como Seeley la miraba con confusión y tristeza pensando ser el causante de aquello, volviendo a sentirse culpable por haberla hecho daño. Por un segundo las únicas ganas que tenía era ir a junto de él y abrazarlo, sabía que su cuerpo solo pedía aquello, el sentirse segura próximo a él.

- ¡Brennan!- La voz de Daisy los despertó de sus miradas, segundos después Brennan sintió como está la abrazaba- ¡por fin llegáis! Es case la hora de que me deán mi diploma y el certificado de mi cocina – Brennan la miraba sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba allí- vamos, hay una mesa reservada y he preparado un postre especial para ti.

Ella no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando Daisy la levo a dentro de lo que parecía un restaurante. Dentro la decoración de acero con toques de blanco y uno que otro color hacia acogedor y reservado el local, una barrar decoraba una de las paredes con varios camareros atendiendo a unas cuantas personas ya que la mayor parte estaba sentada en las mesas o en los enormes sofás que se disponían unos frete a los otros. Daisy la llevo a una mesa donde encontró con Caroline y Micah, luego después Seeley y Sweets ocuparan dos de los sitios vagantes al lado de ella y de Caroline. No era capaz de comprender que estaba pasado, y aun más cuando Daisy se paró delante de todos y dio inicio a la celebración de re – re –re inauguración del LAB. Luego después empezaran servir la comida principal de lo que sería el nuevo menú, según Micah, pero ella no le daba importancia a ello. Desde que había sentado en la mesa que sentía la mirada se Seeley sobre ella, no lo había mirado pero conocía la sensación de tenerlo observándola. Intento ignorarlo y comer tranquilamente y lo consiguió hasta que vinieron los postres y luego todos empezaran a abandonar la mesa, Micah y Caroline fueron a la barra por café, Sweets se fue con Daisy a la cocina y ella se quedo sentada sola con Seeley. Comió su postre de frutas tranquilamente dándose su tiempo pero el postre no duraría para siempre y cuando este se acabo no tuvo más nada que la impidiera levantar la mirada. Seeley había esperado todo el tiempo por aquello, la había visto mover su comida de un lado a otro ganándose su tiempo, pero no estaba decidido a olvidar lo del coche ¿Qué había hecho para que ella se pusiera como se puso? ¿Acaso creía que él le haría algún daño físico y inmoral? Él nunca sería capaz de tocarla sin que ella selo permitiera, besarla a fuerza si lo haría, porque sabía que ella nunca le dejaría besarla si no la cogiera de sorpresa, pero de eso a… a hacer algo tan bajo nunca. Ella aparto la taza del postre y empezó a jugar con su servilleta, aquello fue lo que necesitaba él para saber que ella lo escucharía.

- Brennan- ella se tenso al oírlo, paro de jugar pero no le miro- ¿Qué pensabas hacer cuando te quitaste el cinturón? ¿Pensabas saltar? – ella levantó la mirada hacia él sin, no había pensado en aquello, lo único que pensaba cuando se quito el cinturón era salir de aquel coche el cuanto antes. Él clavo la mirada en la de ella y esta negó, no quería saltar, no sabía bien lo que quería hacer- te podría haber matado – los ojos de él vibraran solo de pensar en aquello. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero no salió nada – has visto que no te he mentido ¿ni así confías en mi? O es que pensabas que te iba a…

- no – ella lo paró al momento, no pensó que él la tocaría, más bien tenía miedo de que ella lo tocara, sabía bien que solo un toque de él y desencadenaría una reacción imparable de deseo en su cuerpo – se que no me tocarías.

- ¿entonces qué ha pasado?

Brennan mordió los labios, como le iba a responder que sentía deseo por él. En otro momento lo diría sin más pero en aquel, embarazada y con las hormonas volviéndola loca, no diría tal cosa. No quería que él pensara que lo perdonaba porque eso no pasaba, que sintiera atracción por él era lógico, ya que era el padre del bebe, pero perdonarle jamás, le había hecho daño y nunca lo podría olvidar.

- yo… yo tenía…

-¡Seeley!

La voz de Brennan fue sufocada por una estridente voz femenina, segundos después Seeley sintió lo delicado labios femeninos sobre los suyos. Eran labios bastante conocidos, y que lo conocían a la perfección pues no tardo mucho para que estuviera besando en toda regla a la doña de los labios.

* * *

¡woo! ¿quien es la entrometida? la mato ( bueno la voy a utilizar en unos cuentos capítulos así que no la mato) jajajaj

empieza el embarazo a darle problemas a brennan, y el bebe no se hará esperar... Pobre Seeley va a estar en medio del fuego cruzado ajaja


	19. 20 viendo delante de los ojos

hola

XD

bueno se que no hay perdón para mi, pero lo voy a intentar al menos espero que sigáis ahí. este capitulo lleva escrito como mas de un mes pero no me convence, así que lo aparque en el pc y cuando eso pasa acabo dejando todo de lado- mala costumbre- voy a seguir este fic solo espero que tengan un poquito de paciencia. espero que mañana me vengan los ánimos con bones. faltan poquito.

bueno, matarme después de leer

perdón por la ortografía, la próxima semana ya tengo ordenador nuevo así que el corrector viene junto.

nos vemos al final...

* * *

**-capitulo 20- viendo delante de los ojos-**

Apretó los labios con fuerza y prendió la respiración. En el coche se había sentido sufocada por su deseo, pero ahora estaba sufocada de rabia. Delante de ella una arrebatadora rubia comía la boca de Booth a besos, la boca que horas antes ella quería volver a probar. Y él, él estaba ahí besándola como si no hubiera nada a sus alrededor, como si ella no estuviera allí, como si ella nunca hubiera existido. Se levanto indignada por su falta de respeto, ella estaba embarazada de él así que este le debía respeto. Su única voluntad era ir junto a ellos y tirar de la estúpida rubia para que se alejara de él, sin embargo no tenía motivos ni una causa para hacerlo, a no ser el simple hecho de estar embarazada, que no era suficiente en aquel momento. Se alejó de la mesa a pasos decididos evitando mirar atrás y ver aquella escena tan odiable.

* * *

Cuando el asalto a sus labios termino, él se alejó aturdido por ello. Al primer momento solo había sentido la presión ejercida sobre sus labios pero luego después, como si su cuerpo entero conociera a la dueña de aquella caricia, no evitó corresponder al arrebatador beso. Pero ahora que miraba a los ojos castaños de la mujer delante de él, se sentía en el fundo decepcionado.

- vaya, pareces confundido Seeley ¿o es que me has olvidado?

Él analizo el rostro de la mujer por unos segundos antes de sonreír con arrogancia.

- olvidarme de ti es imposible, Tessa.

La mujer se mordió los labios y se aproximo peligrosamente a él.

- lo sé, cariño- Tessa Jankow era una exuberante rubia, que había conocido antes de Rebeca. Lo suyo con ella nunca fue más que sexo y buena compañía, pero cuando Rebeca apareció en la vida de él había dejado de verla, quería a rebeca o había querido. Tessa, no en tanto, no era más que una amistad "colorida"- te invito a una copa por los viejos tiempos.

La sonrisa de Tessa lo hizo tensarse por completo recordando con quien estaba hablando minutos antes de aquel abrumador beso. Giro en redondo hacia el lado pero no había nadie, Brennan no estaba allí, sin embargo pudo ver como se aproximaba a Sweets y a Daysi cerca de la puerta de la cocina. Una vez más habían quedado a medias, pacería que la situación con ella nunca iba a pasar de eso: noches a media y conversaciones a medias. Volvió la mirada a Tessa ¿podía simplemente dejase de medias noche y media palabra, al estar con Tessa? Estaba seguro de que si, pero también estaba seguro que ellos tenían tan poco futuro cuanto él y Brennan juntos.

- ¿Por qué no?

Fue su única respuesta ante de seguir a Tessa a la barra. No tenía futuro su relación con Tessa, sin embargo con ella al menos podría calentarse un poco la cama en honor a los viejos tiempos.

* * *

No sabía porque se sentía tan furiosa con todo lo que estaba pasando. Seeley no era suyo ni mucho menos, pero tampoco era para que él estuviera allí besando aquella mujer como si fuera ella la que cargara a su hijo. Se aproximo a Sweets y a Daysi sin prestarle la mínima atención de ello, lo único que buscaba era apartase de aquella desagradable escena. No debió ir con Booth a aquel sitio, su proprio cuerpo la había traicionado dentro del coche y ahora se veía furiosa consigo misma por sentir rabia de aquella escena que había tenido que ver. Si, estaba furiosa con sigo misma, porque no debería impórtale aquello pero lo hacía y además de impórtale empezaba a sentir por primera vez la sensación de desear algo que no tenia, celos, envidia, sea como sea que se llame, ella lo estaba sintiendo y no le gustaba en absoluto. Estaba metida en su propia cabeza y sensaciones cuando la voz de Daisy la despertó.

- ¿estás aquí?- expreso Daisy al verla de su lado- ¿te ha gustado el postre?- Brennan no respondió solo la miro como si no comprenderá nada de lo que decía- ¿pasa algo Brennan?

-no.

La respuesta fue corta y clara. Daisy suspiro y se giro hacia Sweets pero su vista se detuvo antes de eso en la peculiar pareja que se dirigía hacia la barra del local.

-¿Quién la ha invitado?

Brennan miro en dirección a donde miraba Daysi y luego Sweets, pudiendo ver a Seeley yendo hacia la barra del local acompañado por la rubia que lo había besado.

- está sustituyendo a su padre en la empresa así que como los accionistas fueron invitados es normal que ella esté aquí, Daysi.

Respondió Sweets con simplicidad como si nada pasara pero Daysi lo fulmino con la mirada advirtiéndolo que su respuesta no era la que quería oír.

- no me importa, Lancelot, sabes que no la suporto.

Sweets la miro con desanimo. Daisy era la mujer más inofensiva que había conocido y a muchas personas no le caía bien su afable alegría cotidiana, pero de una cosa estaba seguro que era muy raro que una persona no le agradase a su novia, ella quería a todos y muchas veces no era consciente de que los demás solo querían librarse de ella.

- puede que no la suporte debido a que fue ella la que quito la atención que Booth te dedicaba cuando eras más joven

Brennan no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, sabia muy poco de la relación que tenían Daisy y Sweets con Booth, la verdad no sabía nada pues siempre creyó que eran sus empleados y ahora descubría que Daisy tenía su proprio restaurante.

- no empieces con tus psicoanalices, Lance- Daisy se aproximo a Sweets con una mirada matadora- Sabes muy bien que odio cuando lo haces.

Y con eso salió furiosa de junto de ellos. Brennan se quedo mirando a Sweets con incredulidad.

-¿eres un psicólogo?

Pregunto al fin, después de varios minutos en silencio. Sweets la miro con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

- sí, soy psicólogo, infantil, pero si lo soy.

Brennan frunció el entrecejo y cruzo los brazos.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué soy psicólogo?

Ella negó.

- no ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Sweets apretó los labios sabiendo que había entrado en un delicado tema pero también consciente de que ella necesitaba saber de una vez lo que todos estaban haciendo por ella.

- ¿has querido saberlo?- ella encogió los hombros sabiendo que la respuesta era negativa- no lo has hecho. Has entrado en nuestra casa y no te has dedicado a hacer nada más que no fuera pelearse con Booth o evitarlo.

- yo no…

Ella intento hablar, no quería asumir que lo que él decía era cierto pues no había sido consciente de que había hecho aquello. Si, sabía que desde que estaba viviendo en la casa de Seeley lo único que buscaba era evitarlo e intentar estar lejos de él, pero no era su intención aléjalo de los demás. Sweets vio como no comprendía lo que había hecho, no podía echarle la culpa a ella pues sabía que Booth era también culpable por aquello.

- se que no sabias de ello, eres demasiado reservada y nadie te dijo mucho porque así será más fácil cuando te vayas, pues es solo lo que pretendes hacer, irte, sin importase con nada mas- expresó como si no le importara demasiado el hecho de que ella se fuera después de tener al bebe. Brennan bajo la mirada y luego salió en dirección al baño, cuando ella desapareció por la puerta de los lavados Sweets respiro aliviado y apenado por sus propias palabras- ya he hecho mi parte ahora es esperar que eso sea el suficiente.

* * *

Se recostó en la pared de uno de los servicios y suspiro, intentado contener las lágrimas. Lo que Sweets le había dicho le había dolido. Nunca tuvo la intención de alejar a todos. Lo único que quería era que Booth estuviera lejos de ella, pero se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo egoísta y eso no era su intención. Llevaba noches hablando con Seeley, aun que fuera dos palabras pero lo hacía, sin embargo por la mañana era como si él no existirá y nuevamente lo alejaba al máximo. Estaba confusa, quería alejarlo de ella, pero cuando estaban solo lo deseaba y no solo deseaba sentirle, pero también oírle y verlo, se estaba volviendo dependiente de lo que ella menos quería en el mundo. Apretó el puño con fuerza, intentado controlarse, todo aquello la enfurecía, estaba con rabia de sí misma por no saber qué hacer, quería hacer algo pero no sabía qué. Salió del baño con ganas de irse, quería estar sola y pensar. Paso rápidamente entre todos pero cuando pensó que estaba libre una mano rodeo la suya impidiendo que seguirá caminando.

- ¿señorita Brennan donde va?

Ella miro a Micah con enfado por detenerla o hasta porque estaba tan enfadada consigo misma que cualquiera parecía ser un enemigo ante sus ojos.

- no le importa ¿o es que me va a reprochara también? Oh no, mejor ¿me va a decir que usted no es jardinero, ni guardia y que no sabe nada de historia?

Micah sonrió por la forma apresurada con que ella hablo, pero también sintió pena de ella, parecía estar perdida en medio a aquellas personas.

- ¿y si no le digo nada y me acompañas a un lugar más tranquilo?

Brennan lo miro con los ojos aguados y asintió. Micah la guio hacia las escalera del local, al parecer nadie subía allí en este tipo de conmemoraciones, pues las mesas estaba recogidas y todo muy vacio. Él la ayudo a sentarse, en una mesa donde se podía ver a todos los que estaban en la parte de abajo del lugar, y luego hiso señales a uno de los camareros que estaban abajo, ella no distinguió lo que dijo pero tan poco estaba prestándole demasiada atención.

- ¿estar mejor?

Brennan levanto la mirada hacia él y asintió. Estuvieron un tiempo en silencio hasta que ella lo rompió.

- perdón Micah, yo no quise hablarle como lo hice.

Pidió apenada. Micah la miro serio.

- pues no la perdono- sonrió al verla mirarle con horror- no se asuste, lo que digo es que quiero saber que paso, así podré perdonarla.

Brennan sonrió tristemente tomando coraje para decirle lo que había pasado, hablar con Micah siempre le ayudaba.

- Sweets me ha estado psicoanalizando, es un psicólogo ¿lo sabías?

Micah hizo una mueca de disgusto y sonrió divertido.

- sabía que su forma de conducir era muy mala, solo un loquero es capaz de conducir tan mal.

- eso significa que lo sabías ¿no?- Micah asintió - ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

Los ojos de ella brillaran con tristeza haciendo que el pobre hombre se sintiera apenado.

- no es que nadie no se lo haya dicho y si que no ha querido saberlo.

- Sweets dijo lo mismo, dijo que yo tan solo pensaba en mantener a Seeley lejos de mí sin importarme con los demás- Micah la miro seriamente, mataría a Sweets cuando lo viese por ser tan bocazas, lo que pasaba entre Brennan y Seeley no era cosa de loqueros y sin del corazón- piensas igual que Sweets ¿no es así?

Micah se puso rígido cuando los implorantes ojo azules le miraran.

- no – respondió después de un tiempo – pero creo que él tiene parte de razón. Sin embargo, no es por Sweets ni por mí que tiene que cambiar su forma de ser o de relacionarse con Booth- levo la mano sobre la de ella en la mesa y la apretó con cuidado- aun que le puedo asegurar que todo sería más fácil si usted se dejara querer.

Brennan no dijo nada, solo asintió lentamente y miro hacia la parte de abajo del restaurante. Todo el mundo parecía divertirse, a pesar de que para ella ese "todo el mundo" se resumía a Seeley. No podía parar de mirarle a él y a la insoportable rubia que se le había pegado como una garrapata, achuchándolo y provocándolo con los melones que tenía delante, pero mismo así haciéndolo sonreír como un tonto. Tonto, era eso lo que era él por esta con la rubia, si bien que, por otro lado, ella era la tonta por estar permitiendo que él se quedara con la rubia cuando era ella la que estaba embarazada la que debía tener su atención. Micah sonrió divertido al ver como ella inflaba los mofletes mirando hacia Seeley, había percibido que su mirada no salía del mismo sitio y cuando vio quien le llamaba la atención, no pudo más que alegrarse. Brennan no era como las demás chicas que conocía Seeley, solo esperaba que este se diera cuenta de ello y de cómo llegar a ella. Brennan no percibió cuando Micah la dejo sola hasta que el camarero le dejo una copa sobre la mesa, pero tan poco fue consciente del momento en que se quedo dormida en la mesa, con el embarazo case se podía decir que se quedaba dormida en todos los sitios.

…

Ya llevaba un par de horas hablando con Tessa, sin embargo hacia como hora y media que buscaba a Brennan con la mirada, no la veía por ninguna parte y eso lo inquietaba. Por su parte Tessa seguía hablando y hablando, de sus viajes y de todo lo que le daba la gana hablar, prestara él o no atención a sus palabras. Sonrió sin gracia de lo de decía Tessa, en estos momentos comprendía el porqué la prefería callada, no obstante Brennan sin decir nada le causaba más gracia, era tan hermosa cuando arqueaba las cejas cuando no comprendía algo o simplemente cuando le decía buenas noche y ella bajaba la mirada pareciendo avergonzada de algo. Se recrimino interiormente por pensar en ella ¿Cómo pensaba tener relaciones con Tessa si no era capaz de dejar de pensar en Brennan? Nunca había sido infiel a las mujeres con que estuvo, ni con rebeca, que muchas noche lo echaba se su cama. Y eso era un problema, porque no estaba con Brennan pero sentía que si lo hacía, estaba embarazada de su hijo y por más que él digiera que quería buscar a otra que creara a su hijo con él cuando Brennan se fuera, era incapaz de no pensar en cómo sería se ella se quedara. Tessa le pregunto algo y él atino los ojos sin saber que responder, estaba tan distraído que no la escucho.

- ¿estás bien Seeley?

- si- dijo rápidamente saliendo de su ensoñación- si, lo siento ¿Qué decías?

Tessa sonrió al ver que él le volvía a prestar atención.

- te decía que mi padre desea mucho volver a verte y que si querías ir a visitarnos uno de estos días.

- claro, me encantaría ir a visitar al señor Jankow

Tessa chillo contenta con su respuesta y se aproximo peligrosamente a él.

- ¿quizás el viernes?

Seeley sonrió cuando ella jugueteo con su traje sonriendo como solo Tessa sabía hacer.

- ¿Por qué no?

No estaba muy seguro de que hablasen solo de una visita al viejo padre de ella, pero no tenía nada que perder acudiendo a la cita. Tessa se aproximo a él dispuesta a dale un beso de conmemoración pero no llego ni a rozarle los labios cuando un carraspeo los interrumpió.

- buenas tardes señorita Jankow- Micah era lo que les había interrumpido, su saludo tan formal hizo que Tessa se distanciara de Seeley y sonriera falsamente al viejo hombre- ¿puedes venir un segundo Booth?

El susodicho asintió pero antes de levantarse Tessa le sujeto de la camisa atrayéndola la atención.

- no tardes, aun hay mucho que habla.

Deposito un beso en la comisura de los labios de él antes de soltarlo de todo. Booth acompaño a Micah en silencio, sabía que él abominaba aquel tipo de flirteo y siempre intentaba no hacer este tipo de cosa delante de él, pero Tessa era imposible de controlar. Cuando estuvieron el suficiente mente lejos intento disculparse por el comportamiento de Tessa pero Micah le pedio que se callara.

- no es necesario que me explique nada, no he opinado nunca sobre su vida y no lo haré ahora. Sin embargo, me veo en la obligación de decirle que la familia esta primero y la señorita Brennan tienen que ser su prioridad.

Booth le miro serio, conocía su responsabilidad para con Brennan, pero de tanto que ella lo alejaba muy poco podía hacer para atenderla como debía.

- sé lo que tengo que hacer, Micah. Y me estoy esforzando para aproxímame a mi hijo pero si ella no me deja no veo el porqué de esta conversación.

- ¿el Por qué? Mire hacia arriba y se dará cuenta del porque- Booth frunció el entrecejo y busco con la mirada lo que sea que fuese que había en la parte de arriba, y tal fue su sorpresa el encontrar a Brennan dormida sobre una de las mesas- lleva como una hora ahí.

El sonido de la voz de Micah pasó desapercibido tan solo pensaba en el sobre protector instinto que lo azoto en aquel momento. No dijo absolutamente nada, se alejó de Micah case corriendo a la parte de arriba del local, su corazón acelerado y la preocupación le dominaban por completo. Micah sonrió al verlo marcha tan apurado, conocía la vida mejor que aquellos dos y sabia que un hombre preocupado era la mejor forma de unir a dos personas. Booth se detuvo cuando estuvo al lado de la mesa donde Brennan se encontraba dormida, su corazón estaba apretado por verla tan desprotegida y delicada. Se aproximo rápidamente a ella con intención de tocarla pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Brennan no le quería próximo a ella. Dentro del coche parecía que estaba sufocada por el simples hecho de estar a su lado ¿y si la tocaba y empeoraba las cosas? Suspiro vencido. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar aquella situación seguir, si ella no quería nada con él no sería él el que la buscaría, pero tan poco desatendería a su hijo por culpa de que la madre de este le odiara. Se curvo sobre ella y con delicadeza la erguió en los brazos. Brennan se removió y abrió los ojos asustada con lo que pasaba. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Seeley tan solo a unos centímetros del suyo, su primera reacción fue la de removerse un poco sorprendida pero sintió como él la sujetó con más fuerza.

- tranquila, solo quiero levarte a casa.

Ella concentro la mirada en la de él, parecía muy calmado y le transmitía tanta seguridad que en seguida se tranquilizo. No fue difícil acomodarse en los brazos de él y dejarse llevar, más bien, le gustaba estar allí. Seeley sonrió al sentir como ella lo enlazaba por el cuello y ocultaba su rostro allí, había deseado tanto sentirle entre sus brazos que aquel mínimo gesto de ella lo hacía feliz. Poco a poco bajo con ella las escaleras intentado evitar que las personas los viesen, no le importaba lo que decían pero sabía que si Brennan los llegaba a oír salaría corriendo de sus brazos. Salió por la puerta trasera despidiéndose a lo lejos de Sweets que le quedo mirando extrañado. Cuando poso a Brennan en el asiento del copiloto, ella protesto sin querer soltarse pero lo hizo con un poco de esfuerzo por parte de él, que si por gusto fuera la llevaría a casa en los brazos solo para tenerla próximo un poco más. La miró preocupado cuando ella lo soltó, los deportivos no eran lo más cómodo para una mujer embarazada, ella se veía muy incómoda, así que se quito su bléiser y le puso como almohada no sirvió de mucho pero algo es algo. Le puso el cinturón y se fue a su asiento. No tardo demasiado en llegar a casa pero si más de lo normal en él, lo motivo es que estuvo todo el tiempo pendiente de ella. Cuando se dispuso a sacarla del coche nuevamente en los brazos, ella se lo impidió.

- yo puedo sola.

Él había ido con tantas ganas a cogerle que no se fijo en que estaba despierta así que solo pudo retroceder apenado ante el pedido de ella. Brennan lo vio apoyarse en la puerta del coche esperándola salir. Había pasado todo el camino despierta, no quería que él la volviera a coger, le gustaba está entre sus brazos y el hecho de gustarle tal cosa le desagradaba también. Intento ponerse de pie pero sus piernas estaban dormidas y por muy poco no se vio en el suelo.

- cuidado pequeña, no quiero que te hagas daño- soltó él con naturalidad. Brennan había cerrado los ojos, quizás por el hecho de que iba a caer o quizás por los brazos de Seeley y la envolvieron tan rápido como pudieran. Abrió los ojos y se encontró a muy poca distancia de él, detallo su rostro en un segundo y solo eso basto para recordar porque tenía las piernas flácidas y el porqué había dormido en una mesa, por culpa de él y de la rubia. Giro el rostro enfadada al momento, todo era culpa de él y de que se pasara la tarde dentro de su cabeza haciéndola soñar estupideces. Booth noto que se enfadaba, era demasiado transparente en sus gesto, lo malo es que no sabía el porqué- vámonos te ayudo a llegar hasta adentro.

Brennan no protesto, pero tan poco saco su cara de enfado. Todo lo que había pasado aquel día la pasaban factura, las palabras de Sweets, su comportamiento en el coche, su enfado hacia la rubia que se flotaba en Seeley, todo. Se soltó de Seeley una vez dentro de la casa. Cuanto más cerca de él estaba menos podía con sus pensamientos y con su culpa. Las palabras de Ángela de hacia días aun estaban en su cabeza y todo lo que le había dicho Sweets le hacía sentirse egoísta para con su bebe y los demás. Su bebe iba a crecer solo conociendo a su padre pero ella alejaba a este y si al final Seeley no se sintiera vinculado con el bebe y ella tuviera que cuidarlo ¿Cómo lo haría? No tenia condiciones de mantener a un niño y peses a que odiaba a su padre no podía dejar a su hijo sufriendo cuando él lo podía cuidar. Se giro en redondo cuando llego al final de las escaleras. Iba a hacer la cosa que en aquel momento menos quería hacerlo, pero que por su bebe tenia, debía hacerlo.

- Seeley- Booth estaba por sentase en el sofá cuando la oyó, no necesito repetir su llamado porque él ya se había girado y la miraba sorprendido- yo...- estaba más nerviosa con aquella decisión que con cualquiera otra que había tomado en su vida. Debería ser simple, decirle que él podía hablar a su vientre, pero no era nada fácil porque sabía que aquello no solo crearía un vinculo entre él y el bebe pero también con ella, pero había algo que ella sabía, y era compartimentar, no se dejaría influir por lo que sea que pasara entre su bebe y Booth.- yo… hay... hay una serie de investigaciones científicas que alegan que cuando los bebes están en el vientre son capaces de escuchar a su progenitor y crear un vinculo con este.

Booth la miro sin comprender que decía sabia de lo que hablaba pero no tenía ni idea de porque hablaba de aquello.

- no... No sé qué quieres decir.

Ella bufó molesta por tener que explicarle todo, ya le era difícil hacer aquello como para darle explicaciones.

- lo que digo es que como vas a quedarte con el bebe necesitas hablarle para que te reconozca, así que he decidido cederte una hora todas las tarde para que le hables.

Al principio no pillo lo que decía ella pero cuando lo hizo una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- ¿de verdad?- Brennan asintió y cuando fue consiente él le estaba abrazando cariñosamente- gracias... gracias...

No tenía nada más que decirle aun que tan poco tuvo tiempo pues ella lo alejó.

- he dicho que hablarías con el bebe no que me tocaras a mi.- Booth corto la sonrisa al momento que la escuchó- mañana a la una de la tarde aquí en el salón- él asintió sonriendo ampliamente al pesar que pasaría una hora próximo a su hijo, a ella.- y no te alegres tanto porque aun puedo cambiar de opinión.

Él apretó los labios y vio como ella subía las escaleras rápidamente. No podía creer en lo que había pasado, ni quería saber como ella había llegado a conclusión de que él tenía que hablarle al bebe, solo agradecía que hubiera hecho. Sonreía como bobo solo de pensar en que el día siguiente podía tocarle, acariciarle, estar próximo a ella y a su hijo. Brennan entro en el cuarto agitada ¿Cómo se había atrevido a abrazarla? Debería haber dicho que por aquello él ya no hablaría con sus bebe pero no podía. Apretó los dientes conteniendo las ganas de gritar, ese hombre la quitaba de si, cuando quería hacer algo bien, él acababa mostrando que eso solo hacía que ella estuviera más próxima a él. Y ella no quería eso, no quería estar próximo a él y sentir como las hormonas le volvían loca.

* * *

El día para Booth parecía resplandeciente, tan hermoso como la vida que se creaba en el vientre de Brennan, vientre que él iba a tocar y que solo de pensar hacia que todo se viera mucho más hermoso. El trabajar aquella mañana fue sumamente gratificante y cuando llego a casa un poco antes de la una percibió que parecía un niño enamorado, nervioso y excitado con lo que iba a hacer ¿pero quién lo iba a recriminar? Llevaba más de dos meses con ella bajo su mismo techo y aguantándose las ganas que tenia de tocarla, de sentirla. Sabía que ella había dicho que no la tocaría, que solo era hablar con el bebe, pero tenía esperanzas de que cuando estuviera hay, cuando hablara bajito y dulcemente ella se rendiría. Todas se rendían. Aun que ella había demostrado que no era como las demás.

* * *

Paseo por la habitación por la enésima vez. Estaba nerviosa y por más que quisiera controlarse no podía. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era ¿cómo había llegado a aquella situación? Se sentí frustrada por haber cedido a lo que todos querían y más aun, se sentía frustrada por saber que ella también quería aquello. Quería bajar allí sentarse y que Seeley le acariciase, que le abrazase. "no, no... Brennan" se reprendió mentalmente. Sabía que no podía huir ahora, ella nunca faltaba con su palabra, aun que eso incluyera pasar un mal rato, pero no solo sería un mal rato serian cuatro meses más de tortura ¿cómo se supone que ella iba a aguantar cuatro meses teniéndolo al lado cuando lo odiaba tanto? Porque lo odiaba, sabía que lo odiaba aun que su cuerpo, su bebe y todos que le rodeasen la hiciesen querer ver lo contrario. Ella lo odiaba, está muy segura de ello. Puso la mano sobre la manija de la puerta y suspiro aquello iba a ser la hora más larga de su vida.

...

* * *

bien. eso es todo...

ves por eso no me convencía, 7 hojas escritas y nada en sustancial. El próximo capitulo sera una tortura para brennan... pobrecita no tiene paz aun que quien sale mal pagado va ser booth...

bueno, ya sabéis quien es la rubia, espero que bones me traiga inspiración para los demás fic, tengo 3 tiernas historitas esperando final y sin compromiso a medio capitulo...

me voy

bye

besitos

¡falta 1 día!


	20. 21 De cálido a Frío

Hola...

se que queréis matarme, aun mas ahora que HH esta tan bondadoso, que esperar por actualización es lo peor...

pero aquí tenéis, espero que lo disfrutéis.

creo que es mucho capitulo para poco contenido, pero es lo que me salio... es que últimamente la comedia se me resiste.

bueno os dejo leer.

gracias.

* * *

-** Capitulo 21 - De cálido a Frío**

Booth se puso de pie cuando la vio bajar las escaleras. Su corazón estaba acelerado no veía más que ella, todo el mundo había desaparecido. Por su lado Brennan no le era indiferente, estaba nerviosa y cuanto más bajaba las escaleras más ganas tenia de salir corriendo. Se paró delante de él y durante unos segundos, que parecieron eternos, ninguno dijo nada, ninguno sabía cómo empezar aquello. Booth fue el primero en hablar aun que su voz salió torpe e indecisa.

- E... es la hora.

Brennan asintió mecánicamente desviando la mirada.

- si- respondió en voz baja. Booth contó hasta tres mentalmente antes de coger coraje y aproximarse a ella- espera – el pedido rápido de ella detuvo su cometido. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para pensar solo quería tocarla- tan solo hablar... no, no tienes porque tocarme- ella espero que él dijera algo pero este estaba estático- me... me sentaré en el sofá y tú... tú le hablas.

Ella hizo lo que dijo pero él tardo en mentalizar, cuando finalmente se movió mas parecía un robot en mal funcionamiento. Se sentó al lado de ella que giro el rostro para no mirarle. La situación era tensa y hasta un poco irreal. ¿Como quería ella que él hablase con su hijo si no podía llegar ni cerca de él? Booth se curvo hacia delante sobre sus propias pernas y luego giro hacia el vientre de ella. Era una posición incómoda que él sostuvo durante un largo tiempo sin hablar. Solo le miraba el vientre, como si buscara palabras pero estas no salían. Todo le venía a la mente en aquel momento. El simples hecho de mirarle el vientre, bajo aquella camisa tan larga y blanca, abarcaban muchísimos sentimientos revueltos. Sentimientos que venían antes de que ella entrara en su vida y que le dolían. Un nudo se le formo en la garganta al pensar en su infancia y en el hecho de que aquel pequeño ser era su hijo y no podía dejar que le pasasen cosas como las que le paso a él. No podía dejar pero en aquel momento la situación que tenía con Brennan, era de todo menos un ambiente estable para su hijo. Tenía miedo de decepcionarlo tal y como su padre le decepciono. Brennan ya estaba impaciente, llevaba tiempo sentada allí pero Booth no había dicho nada ¿no se supone que debería estar hablando con su hijo? Intento no soltar un suspiro de frustración y lo miro. Lo que vio le apretó el corazón, no supo porque pero lo hizo. Booth estaba ahí parado mirando a su vientre y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No supo qué hacer solo se quedo mirándolo estática la escena. Booth seco rápidamente una lagrima que se escapo de sus ojos y suspiro. Él no iba a permitir que su hijo sufriera como él no iba a abandonarle, estuviera con Brennan o no, sería el mejor padre que aquel pequeño pudiera tener. Tomo el aire y sonrió hacia el vientre de ella, y como si viera mucho más allá de este, como si en aquel momento estuviera viendo a su hijo correteando por la casa riéndose feliz. Tomo el coraje para hablarle aun que no tenía mucho que decir.

- ho…hola- su voz salió roca y apagada pero esta palabras tan simples abarcaban todo lo que sentía. Ya había hablado con su hijo una vez pero de aquella estaba tan furioso con la madre de este que no tuvo tiempo para pensar en l maravilloso que era- hola…

Volvió a repetir el saludo pero este salió más apagado. La emoción de aquel acto no le permitía decir más, ni al menos sabia que decir. Se movió donde estaba dispuesto a incorporarse, sin embargo cuando levanto la mirada se deparo con la de Brennan que le miraba fijamente. Ella no parto la mirada, perecía no ser consciente de lo próximo que estaban ambos. Él tan poco pensó demasiado, solo avanzo lo que quedaba entre ellos y le beso. No se movió, solo atrapo los labios de ella entre los suyos y se quedo quieto. El beso solo duro el tiempo en que Brennan fue consciente de lo que hacía, muy poco tiempo para él. Brennan lo empujo con torpeza y se alejo con la misma, mas parecía que había levado una descarga eléctrica por la forma trémula en que se removió en el sofá antes de ponerse de pie. No recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado y solo pensaba en que Booth la había besado.

- te… te dije que no te aproximaras a mi- replicó perpleja aun por lo que había pasado.

Booth no respondió de inmediato, aun estaba degustando el pequeño beso e intentando saber cómo había hecho para besarla.

- yo… yo no- no sabía que decir todo dentro de él estaba revuelto, fuera por su bebe o por Brennan, en aquel momento no sabía que pensar.

- sabia que eso era una mala idea- la voz de ella estaba alterada- sabia que todos están equivocados- replico aun más enfadada- sabía que no debería haber accedido a hacer eso… al menos puedo remediarlo a tiempo.

Booth se levantó desesperado, sabía que aquellas palabras se debía a que no iba a dejarle más hablar a su bebe y no lo iba a permitir. Quería hablar con su hijo.

- no... No lo hagas- la sujeto levemente por el brazo y hizo que ella le mirra- por favor- rogó desesperado. Brennan le encaraba con rabia y con nervosismo, ver la forma en que él le imploraba le removía por dentro- no... No volveré a tocarte... pero no lo hagas- él miro a su vientre con debilidad y ella siguió la mirada de él- es mi hijo.

Levanto la mirada a la de ella y se concentro allí. Brennan le encaro durante un tiempo. La mirada de suplica de él era imposible de ir en contra, por más que su cabeza digiera que no, no podía recusarse.

- ¿lo prometes?- pregunto después de un tiempo- prométeme que no volverás a tocarme- Pidió y él huesito en responder.

- solo el vientre- ella iba a protesta pero él no le dejo- por favor, te juro que no te tocare nada más... no volveré a besarte nunca- se arrepentía de decir lo ultimo pero sabía que era lo que ella quería.

- ¿nunca?- preguntó ella para confirmarlo. Aun que era lo que quería no le gustó demasiado pensar en ello. Booth asintió con duda y ella acepto- bien, ahora ya puede soltarme y seguirás mañana.

- pero aun...

Booth iba a protestar pero la mirada que ella le lanzó lo hizo callar. Brennan desapareció escaleras arriba y él se dejo caer en el sofá, por más que se hubiera acabado en el rostro de él había una bella sonrisa ¿cómo podía alegrarse por un pequeño beso? no lo sabía. Pero estaba muy feliz.

* * *

Cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación suspiro sin saber porque, solo sabía que en aquel momento sentía rabia de él y de sí misma. De él por haberla besado y por decir que nunca más iba a hacerlo, no quería que él la besara pero tan poco está contenta con saber que él no lo iba a hacer más. Además estaba enfadada con sigo misma por desear que él no hubiera dicho aquello, por haber permitido que él volviera a hablarle a su vientre cuando se le había presentado la oportunidad de alejarlo de ella. Pero no, había cedido. Había hecho porque él la miraba de aquella forma que le ponía enferma, que le revolvía el estomago y le dejaba flaca. Apretó el puño intentado así que le pasara la frustración que tenia y resolvió olvidarse de aquello tenía que concentrarse en buscar una forma de que esta hora fuese mucho mas levadera.

* * *

Al día siguiente Brennan bajo a la hora exacta y él ya estaba allí. No trocaran palabras, ni ella creyó que fuera necesario, cuanto menos le hablase a él menos se envolvería. Se sentó en el sofá del salón y vio como él se sentaba a su lado. Había encontrado el método perfecto para distraerse y no ver lo que él hacia: leer. Abrió el libro que tenía que leer para la universidad sobre oscilaciones e intento así no darle importancia a lo que él hacía. Booth por su lado se sentó con ella y miró extrañado al ver como ella tranquilamente se ponía a leer lo que para él era una gigantesca enciclopedia. Sonrió al saber que lo hacía para no verle. Era una buen método aun que él pensaba respetar lo que había dicho, ya no la tocaría. Respiro hundo y se inclino hacia el vientre de ella, la posición era muy incómoda, aun que ya hubiera estado así el día anterior. Intento acercarse lo que podía al vientre aun que se le estaba haciendo difícil suportar el perfume de ella. Respiro hundo y miro orgulloso al pequeño bulto. Era su hijo lo que crecía allí, su hijo.

- ho… hola- sonrió como tonto al hablarle al bulto, aquello era desconcertante y incomodo pero tenía una ganas enormes de hablarle- soy… soy tu papa- sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas y Brennan, que fingía no escucharle, no pudo contener el escalofrío que le dio oír aquello- ¿sabes? Estoy contando los día para que salgas de ahí- sonrió divertido, como si se imaginara al pequeño mirándole extrañado- no sabes cuánto deseo cogerte en brazos, campeón- "no sabes cuánto" se repitió mentalmente mientras llevaba una mano ara acariciar el vientre de ella- te prometo que, que cuando te tenga seré el mejor padre del mundo.

Después de esta promesa ya no dijo nada, solo admiro el pequeño bulto durante lo que quedaba de hora. No se dio cuenta del tiempo transcurrido hasta que Brennan se removió para ponerse de pie, y como cuando llegó, no dijo una palabra solo se fue dejándolo solo en el salón. Suspiro después de algún tiempo y también se retiró, tenía que trabajar ya que desde que Brennan había entrado en su vida había perdido el rumbo hasta mismo de sus negocios.

* * *

Ya era muy tarde de la noche cuando Seeley llegó a casa. Cam le había llenado de documentos y había acabado tarde aun que nadie fue capaz de hacerle perder una boba sonrisa que tenía en los labios. Cuando iba a subir a su habitación se dio cuenta de la luz encendida en la cocina, no necesito pensar mucho para saber que era Brennan. Volvió sobre sus propios pasos y siguió hacia la cocina. Brennan está como siempre, sentada con un cuenco de frezas. Sonrió admirándola desde la puerta. Aquella mujer, más bien niña, estaba volviendo su vida al revés. Recordó al último beso y como había estado aquella misma tarde hablando con su hijo, ambas cosas le gustaban pero sabía que no podía tener a ambas. Le había prometido a ella que no la tocaría y entrar en aquella cocina era tentar a la suerte. Si quería seguir hablando a su hijo y acompañar aquel embarazo desde dentro tenía que alejase de ella porque no quería asumir pero le gustaba más de lo que pensaba. Dio media volta y se fue. Desde la cocina Brennan le vio irse y sin saber por qué sintió una sensación de vacío dentro de ella. Ahora que se estaba acostumbrando a estar allí con él, él se iba. Apartó el tazón de fresas ya sin hambre. Quizás él solo estuviera cansado, quizás el día siguiente él volviera, fue lo que intentó pensar. Pero sea como fuera, aquello solo le hizo sentirse peor y aun más cuando desde aquella noche él dejo de ir a la cocina de noche. No sería nada horrible, era lo que ella quería, que él estuviera lejos pero cuando por las tardes se sentada en el sofá junto a él para que le hablase al bebe se sentía excluida como si su vientre fuera una parte de su cuerpo totalmente ausente. Durante más de cinco días él no hacía nada más que hablarle al bebe y luego irse, a la hora justa. El quinto día cuando ella pensó que iba a tener un motivo para discutir con él y así hablar. Solo se deparó con un Seeley totalmente dormido en sus piernas. Y es que había cambiado la forma de sentarse para hablarle a su vientre pero era mucho más incomoda que la anterior hasta que en un desesperado intento de esta mas cómodo él busco apoyarse con un brazo en el suelo y la cabeza sutilmente acostada sobre las piernas de ella. Lo que no pensó él es que su brazo no aguantaría y que él olor y el calor de la piel de ella le adormeciesen. Cuando Brennan se dio cuenta de ello ya tenía un dormido Seeley en sus piernas y muy bien acurrucado en su vientre. Quiso despertarle y discutir por lo que había hecho pero él estaba tan bien dormido allí, además no era tan incomodo verlo dormir. Seeley parecía no haber dormido en días y ella no hacia mal dejarlo dormir. Brennan ni fue consiente en cómo sus propios instintos la traicionaban cuando empezó a acariciarle el pelo despacio, disfrutando del contacto. Estaba tan relajada acariciándolo que cuando el teléfono de Booth empezó a sonar trayéndola a realidad no supo qué hacer. Pero su sentido de la protección hablo rápidamente, haciendo lo que siempre hacia, huir. Seeley se removió al sentir el contacto pero se dejó hacer hasta que un odioso sonido entro por sus oídos y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el suelo sin ver ni por donde había venido el golpe. De lo único que fue consiente fue que Brennan iba subiendo las escaleras y que su teléfono sonaba como un condenado.

- ¡sí!- respondió mal humorado al dichoso aparato.

_- ¿Dónde carajo te has metido Seeley?- la voz femenina al otro lado se hizo notar tan enfadada como la de él._

- ¿Tessa?

_- no, tu madre. Claro que soy yo, la tonta que te está esperando.- replico la mujer con coraje._

- tan poco es para tanto solo son las…- no siguió la frase pues cuando posó su mirada sobre el reloj comprendió el porqué de tanto enfado. Eran las tres de la tarde y hacia más de cuarenta minutos que había quedado con Tessa.- estoy yendo para ahí- No escucho como la mujer protestaba al teléfono solo apagó. Estaba perplejo con lo que pasaba, se había dormido, pero eso era lo de menos, lo que le dejaba perplejo era que había dormido una hora entera en las piernas de Brennan sin que esta le echara, y aun más, después de la hora que tenia para hablarle a su hijo. Sonrió tontamente por lo que había pasado. Al parecer ya no tendría dolor de espalda por estar en una mala posición al hablar con su hijo. Se levantó del suelo y miro hacia las escaleras, nunca llegaría a comprender a Brennan.

* * *

Miró por la ventana cuando lo vio salir. Su corazón aun estaba acelerado. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvo con él en aquel sofá, pero cuando el teléfono sonó fue como si le arrojasen agua en la cabeza. Había salido corriendo por instinto, aun que le agradaba lo que estaba haciendo, no quería verse vulnerable delante de Booth. Olió su mano y pudo sentir el perfume de él. Quería no estar dependiente de él pero desde que él había dejado de ir a comer por la noche sentía más necesidad de verlo que antes. Eso la estaba matando, en la razón no quería verlo, lo odiaba, pero últimamente su cuerpo era mucho más fuerte que ella misma. Quería que el bebe naciera luego porque no tenía muchas esperanzas de que su cuerpo se fuera a contentar solo con acariciarle el pelo. Porque por más que ella le pidiera a Booth que estuviera lejos, lo quería cerca, muy cerca suyo.

* * *

les dije, demasiadas palabras para poco contenido, pero es que no se resumir.

les prometo que el próximo tendremos mas acción... con una mujer enfadada y otra dolorida aun que de mentirijilla...

bye y besos


	21. 22 El Asalta Cuna

Hola.

Se que queréis matarme por no actualiza. se que muchas ya celebraban mi funeral, pues me creían muerta. pues lamento informales que estoy vivita y coleando...jajaja.

Bueno, he prometido a las de la huelga que publicaría y aquí esta. Intentaré escribir mas a menudo ahora que volví a coger el hilo de la historia. ese capitulo ha sido extremadamente difícil de hacer porque no sabia como poner las conversaciones y que no fuesen ordinarias. así que les pido que si no les gusta que me lo digan sinceramente.

quiero pedir que leas la explicación al final del capitulo, para responder una dudas que me habéis preguntado.

vale pues nos vemos abajo.

Que disfrutéis del capitulo. Si no os gusta Recodad que vuestro ordenador no tiene la culpa así que no le gritéis a él y tampoco rompas el teclado amenazándome de muerte.

¿ok?

Perdón por la ortografía.

y que disfrutéis.

* * *

**22 - El asalta Cunas -**

El día había sido agotador. Tessa había sido agotadora. Había pasado toda la tarde intentando reconciliarse con ella y no había ayudado en nada el hecho de no saber cómo decirle que se había tardado porque había quedado dormido en las piernas de la mujer que pronto le daría un hijo. Ella solo había cedido bajo sus propias exigencias, una cita con él. Sabía bien que aquella comida solo tenía un fin, que era mantener relaciones. Sin embargo, no era capaz de tener nada más en mente que el hecho de que Brennan lo hubiera dejado tanto tiempo en sus piernas. Sabía que era ridículo que un hombre como él estuviera tan movido con una cosa tan simple, pero lo estaba. Había quedado de llevar a Tessa a comer el día siguiente, aun que intentó de todas las formas no hacer planes para la hora que tenia con Brennan, no había conseguido. Tessa lo quería para ella todo el día, lo que suponía no poder hablar con su hijo, o peor aún, no estar cerca de Brennan. No sabía cómo iba a decir a Brennan que no hablaría con su hijo porque tenía una cita a la misma hora. Suspiró agotado mientras dejaba su gabardina sobre su cama. Tenía intención de ir al baño darse una ducha cuando escuchó la puerta de la a habitación de Brennan abrirse, rápidamente posó su mirada sobre el reloj, ya eran pasadas de las once de la noche. Debería bajar y hablar con ella, fue lo primero que pensó aun que lo desecho en seguida. No sabía que le iba a decir, ni sabía si debería decírselo, podría solamente darle una excusa, sería mucho más fácil que decirle que iba a tener una cita. Se dio una ducha rápida y vistió unos pantalones de dormí y una camisa blanca sin mangas y salió a buscar a Brennan. Lo que no se esperó fue encontrarla ya entrando en su habitación y aun más asustarla de tal manera que soltara un leve grito de miedo.

- lo siento- se disculpó de inmediato al verla mirarle asustada- ¿te he asustado?- era obvio que la había asustado pero no sabía que decir en aquella situación. Brennan negó aun que se veía claramente asustada, y luego después un incomodo silencio se formo entre los dos, hasta que él lo corto- te iba a buscar, necesitaba hablarte- ella se puso rígida ante esto, pensó que él quería hablar de lo que había pasado a la tarde, pues si era así tenía que buscar una forma de huir- es sobre mañana- ella case suspira de alivio al escucharlo aun que lo que siguió la dejo con sentimientos encontrados- tengo una reunión muy importante y no puedo estar aquí a la hora de hablar con mi hijo- ella se mordió los labios sintiendo como algo dentro de sí se encogía, un sentimiento de vacío, como si le acabasen de robar algo importante. Booth dio un paso hacia ella y siguió hablando- se que el trato es que solo le puedo hablar a mi hijo una hora cada día y solo a la misma hora pero quería saber si me dejarías hablarle cuando llegue, al final da tarde. Aun que no sea una hora, solo quiero estar un poquito con él, lo que tú quieras dejarme.

Brennan se quedó callada unos instantes que le parecieron eterno a él, deseaba que ella le digiera que si pero no era difícil imaginarla negándose a su proposición.

- está bien- una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de él y ella se contuvo para no sonreír de vuelta.

- ¡bien!- replico él con demasiada animación- lo siento es que... gracia.

Ella no esperó recibir un pequeño beso en su mejilla y tan pronto cuanto lo sintió ya se había ido. El silencio se apoderó del pasillo, Brennan miraba al suelo aun sintiendo el leve roce en su rostro y él estaba con la mirada clavada en ella, no sabía que esperase después de lo que había hecho. Había sido un impulso y esperaba que este no tuviera consecuencias.

- es… es tarde- la voz de ella tembló un poco pero luego se recuperó. Levantó la mirada hacia la de él como si nada hubiera pasando- buenas noches.

Él no reaccionó hasta que vio la puerta de la habitación de ella cerrarse delante suya. No sabía cómo tomarse todo aquello, ya no sabía mas como tenía que comportase con ella porque cada vez era mucho más complicado entender que le pasaba por la cabeza. Suspiró frustrado y susurró un buenas noches al vacio pasillo antes de girarse y adentrarse en su habitación, el próximo día iba a ser largo.

* * *

El día había amanecido soleado y parecía que iba a ser un bonito viernes. Brennan había levantado temprano y se había ido a sus clases acompañada de Sweets. Había quedado que no vería a Booth hasta la noche así que cuando llegó por la tarde a casa se dispuso a intentar ensamblar algo de conversación con las personas que estaban allí. Caroline era un poco cerrada a todo lo que ella intentaba preguntar y acabó por dejar de hacer preguntas a ella sin embargo a Daysi no fue necesario preguntar nada pues esta estuvo hablando y hablando toda la tarde, aun que su conversación a no era de mucho provecho. Sweets había salido y Michael, según Daysi, estaba haciendo papeleos en el centro, fuera lo que fuera eso. La tarde con Daysi había sido larga, solo había estado sola cuando Caroline le dijo que fuera a descansar, pero no había podido pasar más que una hora en la cama. Lo pequeño había amanecido tranquilo pero después del medio día no podía quedarse quieto, al parecer estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que su padre le hablara a esta hora y aun que ella intentara dialogar con él para hacerlo entender, no había resultado. Desde que Booth le hablaba se revolvía menos pero por un par de horas sin hablarle ya estaba inquieto. Cuando ya eran case las ocho de la noche Caroline le llamo para que cenara. Habría sido una cena normal, con una Daysi un poco mas habladora, si, pero seguiría siendo normal. Hasta que se escapó de la boca de Daysi las palabras que le habían revuelto el estomago. Todo había sido por culpa de una llamada de teléfono que cogió Caroline, Daysi al ver como esta respondía con monosílabos supo que era Seeley y con enfado no evitó replicar sobre porque él no estaba allí.

- parece que la rubia no va a dejar a Booth volver a casa en todo el fin de semana.

Brennan paró de comer de inmediato y miró a Caroline esperando que esta digiera algo que desmintiera lo que había dicho Daysi pero no fue así.

- Daysi, lo que haga Booth, o no, es su problema así que mantente al margen.

Las palabras de Caroline había sido controlada, era case como si no fuera ella, parecía querer ocultar lo que Brennan ya había escuchado, quería protegerla aun que no había servido de nada. Brennan se volvió hacia su plato y por unos segundos se quedo quieta, hasta que la voz de Daysi colmo lo que le restaba de duda.

- si Booth quiere que este al margen que no se acueste con esa rubia, hay muchas mujeres que le merecen más que… ella.

Lo último salió como un susurro al ver como Brennan se levantaba de la mesa y salía rápidamente de la cocina. Daysi apretó los labios y miró a Caroline cohibida, sabía que acababa de decir algo que no debía.

- espero que eso sea lo último que digas hoy.- Replicó Caroline antes de salir de la cocina por la misma puerta que Brennan.

Se había sentado en el salón sin tener ganas de ir a ningún lado. Quería hacerse la fuerte en este momento pero no era capaz de no sentir nada. Estaba enfadada y se sentía traicionada, sabía que eso era ilógico pero lo sentía. Él la había mentido y por si no fuera poco había hecho para ir con otra mujer. El pequeño en su vientre se removió y ella lo acaricio despacio. Se estaba dejando llevar, había dicho que no iba a hacerlo. No quería a Seeley, lo odiaba, pero esta situación solo hacía sentir que ese odio era cada vez menor. Una pequeña lagrima bajo por sus ojos y ella la secó de inmediato. Estaba llorando por él, quería engañarse y decir que lo hacía por rabia pero no era así, lo hacía porque lo quería ahí con ella, de su lado. Se acostó en el sofá y se acurrucó allí, se sentía débil, sentía una necesidad insaciable y sabía que era de él. Caroline vio como ella lloraba y como toda la fachada de chica autoritaria y fuerte venía abajo. Tan solo era una niña siendo obligada a ser mayor por las circunstancias y no merecía sufrir más por culpa del orgullo. Salió de allí dejándola sola pero sabiendo perfectamente que hacer para que ella se sintiera mejor.

* * *

Había conducido a toda velocidad. Tessa protestaba a su lado de lo imprudente que estaba siendo y cuanto más hablaba mas se arrepentía de no haberla dejado en el restaurante. Caroline le había llamado diciendo que Brennan se estaba sintiendo mal y él tan pronto lo supo salió corriendo hacia casa y para no perder tiempo explicando a Tessa que pasaba la había llevado con él. Su pecho estaba tan acelerado que cuando aparcó el coche, ni se paró a escuchar lo que Tessa le decía, solo quería ver a Brennan saber que le pasaba. Cuando cruzó la puerta de entrada, dispuesto a subir a la habitación de ella, se sorprendió al verla acostada hecha una ovillo en el sofá. Rápidamente se aproximo poniéndose a la altura de ella que no parecía esta nada más que dormida.

- Brennan- empezó a llamarla levemente pero como esta no reaccionaba se asustó y subió el tono- Brennan despierta… Brennan- ella protestó dormida y empezó a abrir los ojos cuando él le agitó levemente- bien, al fin despiertas- suspiró aliviado ayudándola a incorporase y sentarse en el sofá- ¿estás bien? Caroline llamó diciendo que te encontrabas mal. ¿Estás mejor?

Él intentaba de todas las formas verle signos de algún mal estar pero no veía nada, hasta le había medido la temperatura con las manos pero no parecía fuera del normal. Ella de lo contrario se encontraba aturdida por el despertar y porque él no paraba de manosearla, cuando por fin fue un poco consciente de lo que pasaba, replicó lo único que pensaba.

- me has mentido- fue solo un susurro pero fue lo suficiente como para que él parara de tocarla y se apartara de inmediato. Brennan lo vio sentarse en el suelo y lo miro acusadora.- me has mentido.

Él busco un sitio para huir pero sabía que era inútil.

- no te he mentido- replicó lo mas determinado que pudo.

- sigues mintiendo. Daisy lo dijo, dijo que te habías ido con la mujer del otro día.

Él apretó los labios haciendo nota mental de que tenía que graparle la boca a Daisy. Se puso de pie y se alejó de ella mientras pensaba que decirle.

- sí, te he mentido- replicó en un suspiro y se giró a mirarla- ni que tuviera que darte explicación de lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

Comentó exasperado. Tenía ganas de salir con una mujer, ella. Era ella la que él quería en su compañía, pero ahí estaban, haciendo lo único que solían hacer cuando estaban juntos, pelear y pelear.

- no te he pedido una explicación solo apuntaba un hecho.

Brennan lo imitó poniéndose de pie y enfrentándolo.

- ¿un hecho?- replicó sarcástico acercándose a ella- ¿quieres saber cuál es el único hecho que veo aquí?

- que me has mentido.

Objetó ella case inocentemente.

- no, el hecho aquí es que estoy harto.- soltó enfurecido- maldita sea. Estoy harto de todo eso.

La mirada acusadora y llena de dolor de él la desarmó. Sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando él, sabía que la situación entre los dos estaba llegando a su límite. Sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas que ella negaba dejar salir, quería huir de ahí y fingir que no le había escuchado, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la voz de una tercera persona hizo que la tensión que se había formado se cortara.

- Seeley aun vas a tarda mucho, quiero…- la voz de la mujer cesó al ver el ambiente que estaba formado en la habitación. Booth se removió girando el rostro hacia ella y sonriendo lo más que podía- pasa algo aquí.

- no, no pasa nada Tessa.

Brennan bajó la mirada y secó una rebelde lágrima que salió sin permiso. Tessa se aproximo a los dos, sin creer lo que había dicho Booth.

- ¿estás seguro? – Preguntó poniéndose frente a los dos- puedo jurar que algo ocurre aquí.

- no ocurre nada Tessa, ya no- paso la mirada por Brennan como si con aquello se acabara la conversación- ¿Por qué no esperas en el coche? Ahora mismo voy yo.

Booth intento guiarla hacia la salida pero Tessa se resistió.

- espera Seeley no seas descortés.- replicó aproximando se a Brennan- hola, me llamo Tessa, Tessa Jankow.

Se presentó a Brennan extendiendo una mano para saludarla, mientras le analizaba con la mirada sin pasar por alto ningún detalle. Brennan le miro desconfiada.

- Temperance- respondió seria sin apretarle la mano- Temperance Brennan.

Tessa alejo la mano sonriendo falsamente al percibir que su saludo había sido ignorado. Booth no apartaba la mirada de Brennan, estuvo a punto de reprenderla por no apretar la mano de Tessa pero no lo hizo.

- ¿Así que eres el motivo?- preguntó al aire, alejándose de Brennan y aproximando cariñosamente a Booth- ¡oh! Seeley, por eso te quiero tanto siempre preocupándose por los más necesitados, eres tan lindo abrigando en tu hogar a una chiquilla embarazada.

Booth miró enfadado a Tessa por la forma que se había referido a Brennan y estaba a punto de reprenderla cuando escucho la voz d Brennan.

- yo no soy una necesitada- exclamo Brennan mirando con enfado a Booth y a la mujer que más parecía una sanguijuela- no estoy aquí porque lo necesitara y si porque él me obligó- Tessa que estaba a punto de darle un beso a Booth se detuvo y miró a Brennan sin comprender lo que decía- me obligó porque ese bebe es suyo.

Las palabras de Brennan salieron con furia dejando a Tessa totalmente congelada. Se alejó de Booth como si su piel quemara y le miro horrorizada.

- ¿es esto cierto Seeley?

Preguntó paseando la mirada entre Brennan y Booth como se le estuviesen gastando una broma de muy mal gusto.

-si- la voz de él salió gruesa y firme a pesar de la situación estaba muy orgulloso de ser el padre de aquel bebe. Miró a Brennan con determinación - ese bebe es mi hijo.

Tessa abrió la boca para decir algo pero la situación la superaba, era una completa locura lo que estaba viendo allí. Seeley iba a tener un hijo, un hijo con una niña.

- eres un maldito pederasta.

La voz de horror de Tessa y su afirmación dejaran a Booth y Brennan completamente sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

Booth la miró desconcertado mientras la rubia mas parecía que le iba a saltar encima como una fierra.

- eres un maldito degenerado. ¿Has embarazado a una niña?

Tessa parecía cada vez más enfadada y descolocada.

- que no es una niña, por el amor de Dios.

Booth expresó irritado. ¿Es que nadie veía a Brennan como él? ¿Nadie veía que ya no era una niña? Tessa lo miró con asco.

- ¿queréis saber? No quiero… no quiero saber nada de eso- Tessa le miró a Booth con asco y se alejó enojada - no quiero saber nada de eso.

Booth vio a la rubia dirigirse a la entrada como si le llevara el diablo e intentó impedírselo. No quería que se fuera pensado aquello de él, no era un pervertido.

- Tessa espera, déjame…

Booth intentó pararla cogiéndola del brazo pero la rubia se giró y con toda su rabia le proporcionó una guantazo en la mejilla a Booth. Brennan llevó la mano a la boca para callase una exclamación de dolor al ver la escena. Booth anduvo hacia atrás aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar.

- no volvas a poner la mano sobre mí, Seeley Booth.

Tessa salió cerrando la puerta con fuerza dejando a Booth aun sobrándose la mejilla por la bofetada. Brennan que se había mantenido callada todo el tiempo lo miró con pena y luego con diversión. Eso es lo que pasaba por meterse con ese tipo de mujer. Booth dejó de restregarse la mejilla cuando escucho un pequeño ruido proveniente de Brennan. Cuando la miró pudo ver la diversión en su rostro ¿se estaba divirtiendo con aquello?

-¿acaso crees que es divertido lo que has hecho?

Preguntó aproximándose a ella algo enfadado por el hecho de que se riera de aquella situación, a él no le hacía gracia que todo el mundo lo creyera un pervertido cuando no lo era.

- yo no he hecho nada- dijo intentado mantenerse seria. No le hacía gracia lo que había pasado, pero estaba bastante contenta de que la rubia ya no estuviera ahí- no es mi culpa que salgas con mujeres locas.

Ella se arrepintió al momento de pronunció estas palabras, porque en ellas dejó ver algo que no quería que él notara. Booth arqueó una ceja mirándola con perspicacia.

-¿así que ese es el motivo de todo eso?- la pregunta le hizo ponerse rígida, tenía que salir de ahí de inmediato antes de que- estas celosa.

La afirmación de él la paralizó por unos minutos. Celosa era la palabra de la cual ella intentó huir. Ella no estaba celosa, no tenia lógica esta celosa de él. De él con aquella rubia falsificada.

- no estoy celosa.

Expresó enfadada. Booth se aproximó a ella con diversión y curiosidad. Si ella de verdad estaba celosa era porque, porque quizás en el fundo sentía algo por él ¿verdad?

- sí que estas celosa, por ese motivo hiciste que Caroline me llamara. Por ese motivo no saludaste a Tessa bien, porque estabas celosa de ella.

- yo no estoy celosa.

Booth se había aproximado a ella y ella para enfrentarlo también había dado unos pasos adelante. Él sonrió al oírla afirmar con tanta rabia hacia él.

- bien, pues si no estás celosa y viendo que te encuentras perfecta de salud me voy a ir a buscar a Tessa y explicarle lo que ha pasado aquí, quizás hasta quedarme toda la noche con ella.

El tono de él era serio aun que no tenía intensión de hacer lo que decía, lo quería ver hasta qué punto iba a llegar aquella situación. Brennan le miró enfadada, no iba a dejar que él se fuera a buscar aquella rubia, no iba a dejar que él saliera de aquella casa. Aun que tan poco iba a darse por vencida y pedirle para que se quedara.

- bien, no me importa, pero si tu sale con mujeres yo también quedaré con chicos.

La sonrisa de Booth desapareció de su rostro. Él estaba intentado que aquella conversación acabara en algo, quizás hasta acabara con ella bajando un poco la guardia. Sin embargo, sus palabras habían hecho que cambiase de opinión, no quería que aquello seguirá, no en esa dirección. Ella estaba totalmente equivocada si pensaba que él permitiría que ella saliera con hombres.

- ni se te ocurra hacer eso.

Había pasado de divertirse con la situación a estar totalmente molesto con ella. No le importaba que ella viera que estaba celoso, y que le ponía enfermo el solo pensar que otro hombre la tocara. No le importaba porque sabía muy bien que ella le gustaba y no iba a permitir que ningún hombre tuviera lo que era suyo.

- Si tú lo haces yo también puedo hacerlo.

Ella dio un paso hacia él enfrentándolo. No sabía porque estaba haciendo aquello, no sabía porque lo desafiaba, sin embargo se sentía bien tener toda la atención de él sobre ella. Ver como sus ojos brillaban conteniendo la frustración que sentía y como el aire dominante de él llenaba todo. Le gustaba aquello, y no iba a permitir que otra mujer lo tuviera, no mientras ella estuviera en aquella casa.

- no, no puedes hacerlo, porque eres mía.

Booth se precipitó hacia ella cogiéndola de sorpresa y besándola con intensidad. Brennan en principio se resistió, pero solo fue el tiempo suficiente para asimilar lo que estaba pasando y cuando lo hizo dejó de luchar dejándose llevar por la intensa sensación de los labios de él. Booth al sentir como ella no luchaba intento ser menos brusco y disfrutar de los labios que tanto deseaba. Brennan se puso de puntilla y le rodeo con los brazos por el cuello cuando él la soltó un poco. El intenso beso se volvió tierno cuando él deslizó la mano por su espalda y la subió hasta enredase en su pelo. La cálida sensación de la lengua de él acariciando la suya le provocaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que aquella calidez que ya conocía se alojara en su pecho. Booth se separó de ella despacio cuando el aire fue necesario, sin embargo no la soltó. La mantuvo a menos de un palmo de distancia de él, esperando una protesta o una señal de ella. La vio abrir los ojos lentamente y no pudo dejara de míralos. Acaricio la mejilla de ella admirando el como ella se dejaba y lo incitaba sin palabras a seguir. La vio cerrar los ojos e inclinarse a él esperando que siguiera y él no pudo más que corresponderla. La volvió a besar presionándola levemente en contra de él. Estaba a punto de perder todo su autocontrol, cogerla en brazos y llevarla hacia la habitación. Estaba case seguro que ella no se resistiría, no aquella vez. Pero todo lo bueno se acaba y para desespero de él nunca se acababa de la forma que él deseaba.

-¡oh dios mío!- La voz de Tessa sonó en la cabeza de Brennan haciéndola darse cuenta del que estaba a punto de dejarse hace. Abrió los ojos y se alejó de Booth con rapidez. Por unos segundos su mirada se quedó clavada en la de él, completamente atónita. Lo vio negar como un pedido silencioso a que ella no huyera, no en aquel momento, pero fue inútil. segundos después ella estaba subiendo las escaleras con rapidez dejándolo totalmente ofuscado. Su mirada no salió de donde había desaparecido Brennan al final de las escaleras, ni al menos oyó lo que decía Tessa a sus espaldas. Lo único que oyó fue el golpe de la puerta cerrándose y atrayéndolo a la realidad. Suspiró frustrado y se dejó caer en el sofá. Cerró los ojos aun sintiendo la humedad en sus labios y el gusto de ella en su boca. Había sido el mejor beso que le había dado y case podía jurar que el sentimiento era mutuo. Sonrió fascinado por la calidez que ese beso le provocó. Si seguía así podría hasta llegar a haber algo entre Brennan y él, quizás ambos aun podían tener un futuro juntos, aparte de solo…

- Joder...- sus pensamientos habían sido cortados de golpe, y nunca mejor dicho pues el dolor que sentía en su cabeza era nada mas nada menos que un golpe proporcionado por Caroline- ¿se puede saber porque me pegas?

- llevo media hora llamando y tu solo ponías caras raras, solo me certificaba que no te hubieras vuelto tonto.

La mujer dio la volta al sofá y se sentó al lado de Booth mirándole con desaprobación.

- ¿y no había una forma mejor de despertarme?

-mejor, quizás, pero no serian tan eficaces- dijo con indiferencia. Booth la miró desconfiado- no pongas esa cara, ni que te hubiesen pegado dos veces esta noche.

Booth la quedó mirando unos segundos mientras asimilaba lo que había dicho y luego suspiró vencido.

- ¿qué necesitas a estas horas Caroline?

La mujer le miró como una madre a su hijo.

- la próxima semana es navidad y me pregunto ¿qué quieres hacer?

- ¿Cómo que quiero hacer?- Booth se sentó mas erguido y miró a la mujer- haremos lo mismo de todos los años.

-¿y Brennan?

La pregunta le dejó extrañado pero respondió lo que le parecía.

- no lo sé. Quizás le guste eso de montar arboles, decorar y todo. Eso tendrás que hablar con ella Caroline.

- pensé que por tu cara de hace un momento, vosotros…

Caroline hizo un gesto de dos enamoradas y Booth sonrió.

- creo que estoy conseguido algo pero no creo que sea tanto, Caroline.

La mujer le miro con disgusto y él sonrió dejándose caer sobre su hombro.

-¿de verdad tenía cara de tonto?- preguntó después de un tiempo. Caroline le miro y sonrió de aquella forma única en ella antes de ponerse completamente seria.

* * *

Se sentó sobre su cama y suspiró. Su corazón ya estaba más tranquilo después de lo que había pasado en el salón momentos antes. Se mordió los labios y soltó un gemido. El sabor de él y el calor de su piel aun estaban en ella. Se había dejado llevar por un impulso, peor aún se había dejado llevar por el deseo. Su cuerpo estaba encendido y deseaba al de él de tal manera que si aquello continuara, no dudaría en acabar cediendo y dejando que él la tocara una vez más. Quería gritar de frustración. Ya no sabía que sentía o que dejaba de sentir. No quería. Deseaba odiarle tanto cuanto fuera posible para mantenerlo lejos de ella. Pero era algo inútil. No podía odiarlo porque lo deseaba. Y le frustraba el hecho de desear a un hombre que le había hecho daño pero lo hacía, y se seguía luchando acabaría perdiendo el control de sí misma. Se dejó caer en la cama y acaricio su vientre de dieciocho semanas. Llevaba poco menos de dos meses en aquella casa y su forma de ver a Booth estaba cada vez mas cambiada, solo esperaba llegar al final de este embarazo sin sucumbir al deseo que le provocaba, aun que ya no estaba tan segura de ello.

* * *

¿ha que os gusta que la rubia se haya ido? aun que tengo curiosidad de saber porque volvió a entrar y fastidia el beso. voy a pregúntaselo y se los digo luego, estoy case segura que lo que le dijo a Booth y él no oyó era algo importante.

bueno. ahora a explicar.

como vez el fic se encuentra en Diciembre, Brennan tiene 18 semana lo que son case 5 meses. yo al principio del fic intente intuir que Booth había llevado a Brennan a su casa sobre principios de octubre y ella tenia sobre 9 semana de embarazo. por eso se había perdido el principio de sus clases en la universidad y todo. lo que hace que ambos se comiencen sobre agosto. necesito que sepáis eso porque es en lo que consiste esta historia. en los nueve meses de embarazo de Brennan. puede que haya quedado un poco confuso debido a que muchas veces lo que están pasando son días consecutivos y parecen muchos meses. espero llegar al fin de ese embarazo, aun que en un principio tenia una pequeña libreta con las 39 semanas del embarazos y lo que pasaba cada semana desde que Brennan entraba en la casa de Booth. "39 semana para enamorarse" iba a ser el nombre del fanfiction pero cambie tanto que resultó mas divertido llamarlo "niña-mujer". buen, rematando las 39 semanas tienen un porque y que es de donde surgió la historia así que voy a intentar que resulte claro en que semana estamos y así sabréis cuando se aproxima el final ¿vale?

bueno. nos vemos y nos leemos.

besitos y Bye


End file.
